El beso de una Espía
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Serena Tsukino, una mujer de exótica belleza, que ha crecido en el corazón del misterioso Oriente, decide que ha llegado la hora de dejar de trabajar como espía británica cuando escapa por los pelos a un atentado contra su vida. Por desgracia, hay personas que no son de la misma idea y están dispuestas a utilizar incluso el chantaje con tal de que no abandone.
1. Introduccion

La presente historia no me pertenece, es de Anna Randol _A Secret in Her Kiss, _Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi y la fabulosa creación _Sailor Moon_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El beso de una espía**

Serena Tsukino, una mujer de exótica belleza, que ha crecido en el corazón del misterioso Oriente, decide que ha llegado la hora de dejar de trabajar como espía británica cuando escapa por los pelos a un atentado contra su vida. Por desgracia, hay personas que no son de la misma idea y están dispuestas a utilizar incluso el chantaje con tal de que no abandone.

Así pues, Serena tiene que cargar con un guardaespaldas obsesionado con el deber, y él debe asegurarse de que ella complete y sobreviva a una última misión, el comandante Darien Chiba es demasiado abnegado en su trabajo, demasiado inflexible y demasiado atractivo. Los oscuros secretos y las mortíferas traiciones que acechan a Serena se irán revelando poco a poco, y el leal militar se dará cuenta de que, para salvar a esa extraordinaria mujer y ganar su amor, tendrá que hacer algo impensable para él: romper las reglas, unas reglas que el amor y el deseo cambiarán de forma tan repentina como irrevocable.


	2. Capitulo 01

_**Capitulo 01**_

_**Bélgica, 1815 **_

.

.

.

El último tonel de provisiones produjo un ruido sordo cuando fue cargado en el bote de remos.

El marinero de piel curtida tocó el ala de su sombrero.

—Volveré por usted y sus cosas en unos minutos, señor.

El comandante Darien Chiba asintió con la cabeza y el marinero soltó el cabo que amarraba el bote al embarcadero. Los remos se deslizaron por las guías y se hundieron en el agua dejando una estela de ondas mientras el marinero conducía el bote hacia la fragata de la Armada que estaba anclada en la bahía.

Darien agitó la mano y espantó a dos gaviotas que se habían posado en su baúl. Resultaba un poco humillante que lo subieran a bordo después de la carne de buey en salazón, pero si esto significaba regresar a Inglaterra, no le importaría hacerlo aunque fuera después de las ratas del muelle.

Inhaló hondo. Los muelles de Ostende apestaban a porquería y a pescado. Volvió a inhalar. Al menos el aire no olía a carne humana putrefacta y rociada con lejía, y tampoco transportaba los gritos de los heridos.

Durante unas horas, se vería libre del infierno. No habría tumbas que cavar, ejércitos que localizar ni enemigos que matar, pero cuando llegara a Inglaterra se acabaría el descanso.

Una vieja mendiga que pedía limosna buscaba bolsillos para robar o ambas cosas a la vez, se acercó a él y lo sobresaltó. Darien echó el dinero que le quedaba en la descascarillada taza de la mendiga y la ahuyentó con un gesto. Pronto estaría en casa.

Entonces mataría a su cuñado.

La mano de Darien se tensó en la suave empuñadura de piel de la espada. Estaba tan desgastada que casi podía tocar el frío metal que había debajo. Se suponía que ya había acabado con aquello. Él esperaba dejar a la muerte enterrada con los cuerpos de aquellos de sus hombres que habían caído en los lodosos campos de Waterloo, pero entonces recibió una carta de su madre.

Se limpió el polvo de la cara y sacó el arrugado papel de su bolsillo. Su madre le contaba, a su encantadora manera, los habituales cotilleos familiares: habían vuelto a expulsar a su hermano pequeño de Eton; sus primos iban a emprender un viaje por Europa; su hermana Rei se había reconciliado con su marido y había vuelto con él. Darien apretó la mandíbula mientras leía por enésima vez la última frase. Estrujó la carta y la lanzó al agua. Ya no la necesitaba. La frase había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no la había enviado más lejos? Estaría mejor en las salvajes tierras de la India que con el bastardo de su marido.

¿Cómo había conseguido él que regresara a su lado? ¿Rompiéndole otra costilla? ¿Formulándole una promesa que solo cumpliría hasta que volviera a emborracharse?

Si Rei no podía mantenerse alejada de su marido, Darien se encargaría de que él no se acercara a ella.

Un carruaje de madera de ébano se detuvo, ruidosamente, delante de él y el barco quedó fuera de su vista. Darien se puso tenso y su mano volvió a deslizarse hasta la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba de su cintura.

La portezuela del coche se abrió.

—¡Venga aquí un momento, Chiba!

Al oír aquella voz gangosa, Darien apretó las mandíbulas. _«¡Ahora no, maldita sea!»,_ pensó.

—¿Qué desea, general?

—Solo quiero mantener una simple charla con usted.

Mentira. El general Blackmoon pertenecía a la inteligencia militar. Nada era simple con él.

—¡Se trata de una orden, Chiba!

Darien entró en el coche en penumbra. Blackmoon sonrió y la pálida y fláccida carne de su cara se estiró.

—¿Un trago, comandante?

El general sacó dos copas del compartimento de la pared del coche.

—No.

Blackmoon cogió una petaca de plata y echó en su copa un poco de brandy.

—Por esto nunca lo aparté de su regimiento. No consigo que los demás se sientan cómodos conmigo.

Él no quería sentirse cómodo, sino subir a aquel barco.

—Pero siempre cumple las órdenes, y esta característica me resulta muy útil.

El terror encogió las entrañas de Darien mientras el general sacaba una hoja de papel de una carpeta y la alisaba sobre su regazo casi con reverencia. Después se la tendió a Darien.

El comandante la sostuvo a desgana con el brazo extendido y, aunque se sentía reacio a verse involucrado en otra locura de Blackmoon, el papel llamó su atención, pues no contenía órdenes.

—Es una mariposa.

El general asintió con la cabeza y la parte colgante de sus carrillos se balanceó con energía.

—¡Exacto! En esto consiste su genialidad. Obsérvela más de cerca.

Darien sintió un dolor punzante en la base del cráneo. No quería implicarse en más secretos y mentiras, sin embargo, aquel hombre era de un rango superior, así que observó el dibujo con atención.

Nada. La mariposa seguía siendo un insecto con pretensiones aunque, eso sí, estaba hábilmente dibujada con tinta. De hecho, el dibujo denotaba algo más que habilidad. Darien lo sostuvo a la tenue luz vespertina que entraba por el grueso cristal de la ventanilla.

La delicada criatura estaba posada en la rama de un árbol y parecía que fuera a emprender el vuelo en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo lo había logrado el artista? Darien giró el papel a izquierda y derecha, pero no logró descubrir qué había hecho el artista para conseguir aquel efecto.

Blackmoon sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—No lo descubrirá nunca.

Darien bajó la hoja y, en el fondo, se alegró de que el general hubiera malinterpretado su prolongado examen del dibujo.

El general hundió los dedos en sus rechonchas piernas y sus ojos brillaron.

Darien suspiró:

—Muy bien, cuénteme qué tiene de especial esta mariposa —pidió mientras dejaba la hoja de papel sobre su rodilla.

El general recorrió, con la punta del dedo, una pequeña zona situada cerca del

extremo del ala.

—Está en las alas. Aquí.

Introdujo el brazo debajo de su asiento, sacó una lupa enorme y la sostuvo encima del dibujo.

—¡Demonios!

Bajo el efecto magnificador de la lente, las diminutas líneas cobraron relevancia y Darien percibió, inequívocamente, los detalles y defensas de una fortificación militar.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Se trata de una nueva fortificación otomana situada cerca de la ciudad griega fronteriza de Ainos, en el Mediterráneo.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido él esta información?

El general puso cara de circunstancias y carraspeó.

—No se trata de él, sino de ella. En realidad, nos hemos enterado recientemente de que el artista es una mujer.

Darien cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Y cómo se le ha escapado, exactamente, este pequeño detalle al gobierno de Su Majestad?

El general Blackmoon carraspeó dos veces.

—Bueno, por lo visto, el hombre del gobierno en Constantinopla creía que la mujer que le entregaba los dibujos era la sirvienta del artista, no ella en persona.

—¿Quién es la artista? ¿Una patriota griega?

Unas arrugas de fastidio surcaron la cara del general, quien tiró de uno de los botones de latón de su manga.

—De hecho, hace poco que ha salido a la luz que se trata de una mujer británica. Una tal Serena Tsukino.

¿Una inglesa? ¿Por qué no estaba a salvo en Inglaterra, que era el lugar al que pertenecía?

—¿Qué hace ella en el corazón del imperio otomano?

Los turcos no eran amables con los espías, y las torturas que infligían a las mujeres eran infinitamente peores que las que infligían a los hombres.

—Su padre es un arqueólogo de escaso renombre. Se llama sir Kenji Tsukino y está excavando en la zona.

Darien intentó recordar alguna información sobre aquella familia, pero era la primera vez que oía aquel nombre. Volvió a examinar el dibujo.

—Si no le molesta que se lo pregunte, señor, ¿por qué me ha enseñado el dibujo?

El general sonrió.

—Usted ha realizado misiones para nosotros anteriormente.

Sí, ya le habían asignado misiones antes, pero estas consistían en eliminar a determinados enemigos del país. Darien apretó el puño y arrugó el dibujo.

—Yo no mato a mujeres.

El general le lanzó una mirada airada y le arrebató el dibujo antes de que este sufriera mayores daños.

—¡No, no! Al contrario. Debe usted mantener con vida a la señorita Tsukino.

Definitivamente, Darien no podía considerarse un experto en aquel tipo de misión.

—¿No sería mejor que se encargaran los del Foreign Office? Al fin y al cabo ella es una de sus agentes, ¿no?

El bote de remos había iniciado su viaje de vuelta al muelle y Darien tenía la intención de estar en él cuando regresara al barco. Tenía que conseguir que Rei entrara en razón y, en caso contrario, introducir una bala en la cabeza de su marido.

—En realidad, no. Ella es una naturalista que estudia las plantas, los insectos y cosas parecidas.

—¿Y no quiere convertirse en una agente?

Quizá, después de todo, aquella mujer tenía un poco de sentido común.

—Ella es un poco... independiente. Solo envía los dibujos cuando quiere. El Foreign Office ha enviado a un hombre para que la vigile, pero, como mucho, su protección es irregular —continuó el general—. El ejército está interesado en los dibujos, así que hemos conseguido que ella trabaje para nosotros y así se lo hemos comunicado al Foreign Office. —El general se inclinó hacia Darien y añadió en tono confidencial—: El imperio otomano se está derrumbando desde el interior. Están construyendo fortalezas a toda prisa para mantener su dominio en Grecia y otros territorios, pero carecen de los fondos suficientes y Rusia ha accedido, amablemente, a ayudarlos.

¡Espléndido! Aquella insensata estaba en el centro de una lucha de poder político.

—¿Y qué conseguirá Rusia a cambio de su ayuda?

—Rusia hace tiempo que desea estar presente en el Mediterráneo, y este acuerdo le permite estar bien situada en caso de que el imperio otomano se desmorone. Como es lógico, nosotros no queremos que esta bonita y tierna amistad tenga éxito.

Todavía había una cosa que no tenía sentido.

—¿Si ella no trabaja para el Foreign Office, cómo es que ha accedido a trabajar para nosotros?

Blackmoon guardó la copa en una caja que había debajo de su asiento.

—Le hemos asegurado que su cooperación le aportará beneficios.

Beneficios que, sin duda, se traducirían en oro.

—Encuentre a otro.

No podía perder el tiempo protegiendo a una mujer que creía que el dinero era más importante que la seguridad personal.

El rostro del general reflejó irritación.

—Imposible. Usted cuenta con algo que nadie más tiene: una tapadera perfecta.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—Su primo es el embajador británico en Constantinopla.

¡Maldición! Lord Andrew Furuhata. Aquel hombre era doce años mayor que Darien y este sabía muy poco acerca de él.

—Solo nos conocemos superficialmente.

Blackmoon se encogió de hombros.

—En cualquier caso, ni los turcos ni los rusos se extrañarán de su llegada. Un joven caballero que viaja por el continente una vez terminada la guerra.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que la señorita Tsukino necesita protección?

El general se enderezó con incomodidad.

—Es posible que su identidad haya sido descubierta.

—¿Y aún así insiste en recopilar información para nosotros?

Darien frunció el ceño. Entonces aquella mujer estaba loca o tenía compulsión de muerte, y ninguna de las dos cosas era buena para su supervivencia.

—Como le he dicho, nos hemos asegurado de contar con su cooperación.

¿Cuánto debía de pagarle la Corona? Aunque, si su identidad había sido descubierta, la operación corría tanto peligro como su vida.

—¿Por qué no envían a otro agente en su lugar?

Blackmoon se frotó las manos con frenesí.

—Ella consigue acceder a lugares con los que nosotros ni siquiera nos atreveríamos a soñar. No podemos prescindir de ella.

—Así que ponemos su vida en peligro.

—Es ella la que la ha puesto en peligro. Además, no será por mucho tiempo. Solo necesitamos los dibujos de dos fortificaciones más.

Darien se puso tenso.

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No jugaré con la vida de la señorita Tsukino!

—No tiene usted elección.

Darien ya se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Rei, de modo que no ayudaría a poner la vida de la señorita Tsukino en peligro. Él ya había sacrificado la mayor parte de su alma poniéndola al servicio del rey y de su país y se negaba a renunciar al resto.

—Sí que tengo elección. Rechazo la misión.

Nunca creyó que llegaría a pronunciar estas palabras, pero no se arrepentía.

Blackmoon frunció los labios.

—Lástima, lo lamento, aunque no tanto como lamento lo que les ocurrirá a Everston y a O'Neil.

Darien se quedó helado.

—¿Qué tienen que ver mis hombres en esto?

—Everston perdió una pierna, ¿no? Y O'Neil un brazo.

Darien tragó la bilis que se había agolpado en su garganta.

—Yo creo que les resultará difícil encontrar trabajo. Y, encima, el pobre O'Neil tiene tres hijos pequeños...

—¿Con qué me está amenazando?

Blcakmoon se frotó la barbilla.

—¿Amenazarle yo? No, no, comandante, simplemente constato lo importante que es para estos hombres percibir una pensión. Y ya sabe usted lo estricto que es el Parlamento. Si, por alguna razón, su regimiento no figurara en la lista que el ejército envía al Parlamento para la asignación de los fondos, la tragedia tardaría años en corregirse. ¿Cuántos hombres del regimiento noventa y cinco de fusileros aspiran a percibir una pensión?

Demasiados. La doble y dura tarea de reconocer el terreno y ser tiradores de primera había diezmado a su regimiento. Quizá podría emplear a Everston y O'Neil para que trabajaran en su finca, pero ¿qué les ocurriría al resto? No podía permitir que se murieran de hambre. Además, Blackmoon era capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza sin perder ni una noche de sueño.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

La pregunta le quemó los labios como si se tratara de ácido.

Blackmoon se reclinó hacia atrás y el cuero de su asiento rechinó bajo su peso.

—No le estoy pidiendo algo irracional. Necesitamos que la señorita Tsukino dibuje las dos fortificaciones en el plazo de un mes. Después, será usted libre de regresar a Inglaterra.

Un mes. Darien lanzó otra mirada al puerto. El marinero esperaba en el bote con una expresión de confusión en su curtida cara.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué había sucumbido a las llorosas súplicas de Rei para que mantuviera su situación en secreto? Él le dio su palabra de que no revelaría el cruel trato que recibía de su marido, y ahora su promesa la dejaba un mes más a merced de aquel sádico bastardo.

—¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?

—Muy simples. Mantenga a la señorita Tsukino con vida el tiempo suficiente para que dibuje lo que necesitamos.

—Señor, yo...

El general puso una expresión de desagrado.

—No se trata de una petición, comandante. Zarpará usted dentro de una hora.

Darien se enderezó y abrió de golpe la puerta del coche.

—Sí, señor.

.

.

.

.

_**Constantinopla**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Darien examinó a la mujer que tenía delante, o al menos lo poco que veía de ella: en total dos ojos marrones. Ni siquiera las cejas se vislumbraban por debajo del brillante manto de seda amarilla que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Su atuendo nativo contrastaba con la tradicional decoración inglesa del salón del embajador y desentonaba desagradablemente con el bordado de flores rosas de su sillón. Como si se tratara de una flor de diente de león que hubiera crecido en medio de los rosales de su madre.

—¿De modo que accede usted a las condiciones?

La señorita Tsukino agachó la cabeza y se hundió todavía más en el voluminoso sillón.

—Sí.

Su voz agitó el velo que cubría su boca.

—Sé que puede resultar molesto anotar un itinerario detallado cada mañana, pero es por su seguridad.

—Sí, señor —contestó ella lanzando una mirada ansiosa a la puerta de la habitación.

Darien caminó de un lado a otro frente a la enorme chimenea de mármol y, después, tamborileó con los dedos en la repisa. Sus dos hermanas se habrían reído en su cara si se hubiera atrevido a exigirles lo mismo y, la verdad, es que al menos esperaba alguna protesta. Desde luego, la suma que el gobierno pagaba a aquella mujer debía de ser considerable.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió por la calurosa y agobiante habitación. Darien contempló las ventanas, que estaban cerradas. Todavía no se le ocurrían las palabras adecuadas para describir la ciudad de Constantinopla, la cual se extendía a sus pies. Más que nada, le hacía pensar en el tocador de una cortesana de edad, abarrotado de botes de colorete y frascos de cremas intercalados con algunos candeleros.

Carraspeó y volvió a dirigir la atención a la mujer que tenía delante. Discutirían el resto de los planes durante los días siguientes. Ahora que se conocían, el hecho de que la visitara no llamaría demasiado la atención.

—Esto es todo por ahora, señorita Tsukino. Ha constituido un placer conocerla.

Ella se puso de pie enseguida y se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la puerta mientras su ropa de seda ondulaba a su alrededor. Darien se apresuró a abrir la puerta para ella. El trabajo de aquella mujer implicaba a dos de las naciones más vengativas de Europa, de modo que él había supuesto que tendría más coraje.

La mujer susurró una breve despedida y corrió hacia el coche que la esperaba en la entrada.

El sonido de unos pasos en el suelo de mármol hizo que Darien se volviera. Lord Andrew Furuhata, el embajador y primo de Darien llegó junto a él y contempló el coche.

—La señorita Tsukino siempre ha sido un poco estrafalaria, pero nunca imaginé que se presentaría vestida como una nativa. ¡Lo siento por ti, porque no te resultará fácil protegerla! —Se rio entre dientes y dio unas palmadas a Darien en la espalda—. Aunque supongo que, dado su pasado, era de esperar.

Darien rechinó los dientes. ¡Chismorreos! Otra razón por la que prefería el campo de batalla a los salones. Pero en el campo de batalla resultaba indispensable conocer el terreno, así que sonrió y dijo:

—Hablas como si supieras muchas cosas de ella.

Andrew se encogió de hombros realizando un movimiento sutil y despreocupado que, en opinión de Darien, estaba cuidadosamente estudiado para no servir de confirmación ni de negación.

—Saber todo lo posible acerca de los ciudadanos de Su Majestad que viven en estas tierras forma parte de mis obligaciones.

Andrew se atusó el fino bigote de color castaño que adornaba su labio superior y guardó silencio.

Darien finalmente decidió formular la pregunta que, evidentemente, el embajador esperaba.

—¿Entonces qué puedes contarme de ella?

El embajador condujo a Darien a su estudio con una sonrisa leve y magnánima en sus labios.

El calor del estudio resultaba tan opresivo como el del salón. Darien se sentó en el borde de una silla de piel temiendo que, si la superficie de contacto era mayor, se quedaría pegado a ella. Tenía la leve esperanza de que Daller sugiriera que se quitaran las chaquetas..., pero no, su primo simplemente se sentó en su silla. Por lo visto, se sentía completamente cómodo. Quizá, con el tiempo, uno se acostumbraba al calor.

Andrew sacó una cajita de plata de rapé de un cajón de su escritorio y cogió un poco con una uña. Lo esnifó con rapidez y, después, le ofreció la caja a Darien, quien la rechazó con una sacudida de la cabeza.

_«Vayamos al grano»,_ pensó Darien. La conversación cortés nunca había constituido uno de sus puntos fuertes. Para él no tenía sentido perder el tiempo con charlas ociosas.

—¿Qué información tienes acerca de la señorita Tsukino?

Andrew juntó las yemas de los dedos de las manos.

—¡Ah, nuestra señorita Tsukino! Muchos nativos se sienten cautivados por ella, aunque yo diría que esa atracción se debe más a su amistad con el pachá Artemis que a sus... encantos personales.

—¿Quién es Artemis?

—Un antiguo mariscal de campo del ejército del sultán. Ahora es uno de sus consejeros. Según dicen, confía en él más que en ningún otro.

Darien archivó este dato en su mente.

—¿El pachá es favorable a la Corona?

El embajador frunció el ceño.

—No más que el resto de los nativos. Jura ser totalmente leal al sultán, pero, por otro lado, parece sentir un cariño genuino por la señorita Tsukino y, durante los últimos diez años, le ha hecho de padre.

Darien se preguntó dónde estaba su padre verdadero. Él esperaba que la acompañara a la reunión, pero no se había presentado.

—Los jóvenes de aquí esperan impresionar al pachá componiendo estúpidos poemas en honor de la señorita Tsukino.

Darien alisó, con disimulo, la parte frontal de su chaqueta para asegurarse de que ningún bulto delataba la libretita que guardaba en su interior. Entonces realizó una mueca y apartó la mano. No tenía por qué preocuparse, porque nadie sabía que él intentaba escribir poemas.

—De hecho, el año pasado uno de esos poemas se hizo muy popular y circuló por toda la ciudad. En él se comparaban los ojos color avellana de la señorita Tsukino, ni más ni menos, que con una roca cubierta de musgo.

A Darien se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—¿Color avellana?

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—Son su característica más distintiva. Esa curiosa mezcla de marrón, verde y amarillo... Sin duda se deben a su mezcla de sangre, a su madre griega. La sangre siempre deja su huella.

La señorita Tsukino que él había conocido tenía los ojos marrones. Ni siquiera un joven enamorado y medio ciego los habría considerado de color avellana. Sin lugar a dudas, eran de color marrón chocolate. Además, no podía equivocarse, porque eran lo único que aquella mujer había dejado a la vista.

—La mujer que ha venido no era Serena Tsukino.

¿Dónde estaba la verdadera señorita Tsukino? ¿La habían secuestrado? Darien se puso en tensión.

—Claro que lo era —replicó el embajador mirándolo fijamente.

—Esa mujer tenía los ojos marrones.

—Pues el coche era el de los Tsukino. Estoy seguro —declaró Andrew con perplejidad.

Darien se puso de pie. Si los turcos la habían capturado, quizá fuera demasiado tarde.

—Debo encontrar a la verdadera señorita Tsukino.

Frente a aquella repentina crisis, el embajador, quizá como consecuencia de su carrera diplomática, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Seguiremos hablando más tarde —declaró.

Darien abandonó la habitación con pasos largos. El día anterior, cuando llegó, estuvo examinando la residencia de los Tsukino desde el exterior. La modesta casa estaba situada a solo dos kilómetros de la embajada. Recorrer aquella corta distancia a caballo por las estrechas y abarrotadas calles de la ciudad, no le supondría ninguna ventaja, así que decidió ir a pie. Para cuando hubieran ensillado su caballo, ya habría llegado.

La calle adoquinada de la embajada comunicaba con diversas callejuelas de tierra que serpenteaban entre los edificios de madera y de piedra de la zona. Los coches y las carretillas empujaban a los transeúntes para abrirse camino y avanzaban a trompicones conforme se producía algún hueco. Darien tomó el lado izquierdo de la calle buscando la leve sombra que ofrecían las inestables galerías de las casas que sobresalían de los edificios a poco más de un metro del suelo.

El corazón le martilleaba en los oídos. La noche anterior debería haber comprobado que la señorita Tsukino estaba a salvo en lugar de perder el tiempo anotando sus impresiones sobre Constantinopla, pero no pudo resistirse. Algo en la ciudad le produjo un hormigueo en los dedos y lo empujó a reflejarlo en palabras.

Atajó por un mercado lleno de gente. Voces griegas, turcas y persas mezcladas con otras lenguas que ni siquiera logró identificar bromeaban en voz alta. Curry y azafrán por valor de una fortuna rebosaban de los barriles y los sacos de yute llenando el aire de un olor acre.

En aquel lugar, los hombres cubiertos con ricas telas y los que apenas iban vestidos se entremezclaban libremente y las mujeres, adornadas con telas vaporosas, compraban y vendían junto a los hombres. Algunas llevaban el rostro cubierto, como la falsa señorita Tsukino, pero otras lo llevaban descubierto.

El día anterior ya había visto a mujeres con la cara descubierta, de modo que debería haberle preguntado a la mujer que se hizo pasar por la señorita Tsukino por qué llevaba puesto aquel velo, aunque él lo atribuyó al hecho de llevar demasiado tiempo en aquellas tierras extrañas. ¡Imperdonable por su parte! Su error podía costarle el éxito de la misión. Y a la señorita Tsukino, la vida.

Sus botas crujieron mientras apretaba el paso. ¿Quién era aquella desconocida? Si alguien le había hecho daño a la señorita Tsukino, ¿por qué enviar a otra mujer en su lugar? ¿Para ganar tiempo hasta que él se diera cuenta? ¿El tiempo suficiente para torturar a la señorita Tsukino hasta que confesara que era una espía? ¿O hasta que confesara lo que ellos quisieran con tal que dejaran de torturarla? A Darien le ardió la espalda mientras recordaba, con desesperación, un antiguo dolor. ¡Y, torturando, los franceses eran como niños comparados con los otomanos!

Cuando dobló la esquina de la calle en la que se encontraba la casa de los Tsukino, un coche se detuvo frente a la puerta. Darien entrecerró los ojos. Se trataba del mismo vehículo que había salido de la embajada poco tiempo antes. Se alegró de que las calles estuvieran congestionadas y se escondió detrás de una palmera situada al otro lado de la calle.

La mujer vestida con ropa de brillante seda amarilla salió del coche riéndose y, cuando se acercó a la casa, la puerta se abrió y otra mujer la saludó desde las sombras de la entrada en forma de arco. La mujer de la puerta iba vestida con una vaporosa túnica azul similar a la de la falsa señorita Tsukino, pero ningún velo escondía los tirabuzones de su cabello. Este no destacaba por su color, que era de un rubio vulgar, sino por su volumen, que caía en cascada por su espalda.

La mujer recorrió la calle con la mirada y Darien se apretujó contra la áspera corteza del árbol. Su mirada no fue como las rápidas ojeadas que daban sus hermanas cuando no querían ser vistas realizando una travesura, sino como el examen preciso de un combatiente experto; fue como un reconocimiento del terreno con el que pretendía asegurarse de que nadie espiaba sus movimientos.

Darien contó hasta diez y volvió a mirar por el lateral del árbol. La mujer había terminado su inspección y avanzó un paso exponiéndose a la luz del sol. Después de dar una orden en turco al conductor del coche, se volvió hacia la casa, momento en el que el sol iluminó su cara y, por un momento, sus ojos.

Eran de color avellana.

Darien tensó los hombros. Sin duda se trataba de la señorita Tsukino. Libre y sin nada que impidiera sus movimientos. Ahora que la había visto, nunca más volvería a confundirla con ninguna otra mujer. Aunque ambas eran de una estatura similar, la otra mujer disponía de generosas curvas, mientras que la señorita Tsukino tenía el contorno ágil y discreto de una bailarina.

Y también su gracia, concluyó Darien después de verla entrar con ligereza en la casa.

Su mano se deslizó, de una forma instintiva, hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba su libreta, deseando escribir y plasmar la esencia de aquella mujer en el papel.

Darien apartó la tentación de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a cruzar la calle. Ella era el objeto de su misión, no una maldita musa.

A partir de aquel momento, las cosas se desarrollarían conforme a sus planes o no se desarrollarían. Ella aprendería, y rápido, a no jugar con él. Si insistía en seguir dibujando los emplazamientos enemigos, debería respetar los peligros que había atraído hacia su persona.

Un hombre delgado y de piel oscura se acercó a la casa con paso rápido y postura recta.

Darien volvió a esconderse detrás de la palmera. ¿Se trataba de uno de los pretendientes que había mencionado el embajador? La puerta se abrió y la señorita Tsukino se dirigió hacia él con rapidez. Darien se preparó para presenciar una acaramelada bienvenida amorosa, pero ella se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia. El hombre turco inclinó la cabeza, pero ella no le correspondió con el mismo gesto. Debía de tratarse de un sirviente.

Mientras hablaba con el hombre, la señorita Tsukino se cubrió la cabeza y la parte baja de la cara con una tela, asintió con la cabeza y entró en el coche.

El vehículo se puso en marcha.

¿Qué consideraba más importante que una reunión para preservar su seguridad? Tsukino maldijo en voz baja y abandonó el precario escondrijo que le ofrecía la palmera. Ella había accedido a trabajar para el ejército británico. Ya era hora de que aprendiera a obedecer a su superior….

.

.

.

.

.

_**Entonces… aquí es donde me escondo, lo sé muchas me diran ¡Muchacha escribe los otros capitulos! U.u de veritas me acaban de arreglar la compu, fin de semana largo y pues ahora me dedicare a escribir… veamos que saldra espero que les guste este libro, el cual me lo devore en menos de 2 dias ^^ **_

_**Saludos desde la base secreta, siguiendo al comandante Darien Chiba *-* **_


	3. Capitulo 02

**Capitulo 2**

Serena se atragantó con el humo dulce y empalagoso del oscuro fumadero de opio. ¿Cómo podía su padre soportar aquel lugar? Sabía que, después de fumar, la habitación debía de parecerle un palacio lujoso, pero cuando entraba estaba sobrio.

Las lámparas, que servían para vaporizar la tóxica sustancia, titilaron levemente.

Serena apartó a un lado la sucia y descolorida cortina que daba acceso a la cámara que el propietario le había indicado. El hombre que había en el interior se estremeció ante la repentina luz que iluminó su amarillenta tez, pero al ver a la mujer, esbozó una sonrisa beatífica.

—¡Serena, querida, qué alegría verte!

La tensión que Serena sentía en las mandíbulas hizo que casi le resultara imposible hablar.

—Ya es hora de volver a casa, papá.

—¡Vaya, con lo bien que me lo estoy pasando aquí con mis amigos!

Serena lanzó una mirada airada a la variopinta diversidad de hombres que llenaban el pequeño establecimiento. Unos estaban en el proceso de perderse a sí mismos por culpa del opio, y el resto ayudaban a aquellos desventurados a conseguirlo.

—Estos hombres no son tus amigos.

Debería haberse mordido la lengua. Sabía que sus argumentos no tenían efecto en su padre. ¿Por qué no mantenía la boca cerrada?

—¿Estás enojada, hija mía? ¿Acaso llego tarde al té?

Ella parpadeó conteniendo una lágrima. ¡Maldito humo!

—¡Vamos!

Él se sentó en el banco. Serena le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él la rechazó con un gesto.

—No te preocupes. —Bajó los pies del banco y se incorporó tambaleándose peligrosamente—. Resulta sorprendente que la claridad de mente no vaya acompañada de la claridad de movimientos.

Entonces se rio de su propia gracia.

Serena pasó el brazo de su padre por encima de sus hombros para evitar que se cayera. No, su afirmación no constituía ninguna sorpresa. Lo mismo había ocurrido a principios de aquella semana, y la semana anterior, y todas las semanas desde que iba a recogerlo para llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Serena eludió la petulante mirada del propietario mientras sacaba, medio a rastras, a su padre de aquel antro. Por suerte, él había entrado en uno de sus estados de languidez y no se resistió, y mientras caminaban, tarareó una canción con voz desafinada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja para evitar las miradas penetrantes de los hombres que bebían café en la terraza de una _kahve _cercana. No soportaría percibir la curiosidad o, todavía peor, la lástima en sus miradas.

Unos segundos más y llegarían al coche. Entonces regresarían a casa y, si la semana era buena, aquel suceso no se repetiría hasta después de cuatro o cinco días. Y si la semana era mala..., bueno, en aquel momento no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Una pared sólida de lana verde se interpuso en su camino. Serena chocó contra ella y su padre se tambaleó hasta que una mano cubierta de cicatrices lo agarró por el hombro y lo estabilizó.

Serena realizó una mueca y observó, enojada, las marcas que surcaban el dorso de la mano. Tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para ver algo más que los botones plateados y los cordones negros del uniforme. Sintiéndose en desventaja, retrocedió un paso arrastrando con ella a su padre.

La mano no encajaba con el resto del hombre.

Se trataba de un adonis moreno y alto escapado de un pedestal griego.

Cuando Mina, su doncella, le describió a su nuevo protector con estos términos, Serena atribuyó sus efusivas alabanzas a la admiración que sentía por el género masculino en general. En realidad, no le había costado mucho convencerla para que ocupara su lugar en la reunión y conociera, de primera mano, a su protector.

Mina no había exagerado.

¡Qué ridículo! Serena sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquella impresión inicial y volvió a observarlo. Sin duda, la mano pertenecía al mismo hombre. Por su aspecto, debían de haberle roto la nariz una o dos veces. Sus pestañas negras eran, definitivamente, demasiado largas para un hombre y demasiado oscuras para un hombre. Una pequeña cicatriz curva cruzaba su mejilla izquierda y su color era ligeramente más claro que el tono rojizo de sus pómulos, que estaban perfectamente esculpidos.

Solo un militar británico vestiría un uniforme diseñado para los húmedos valles de Inglaterra en tierras otomanas y durante el verano. ¿Cómo pretendía asegurarse de que ella cumplía con su compromiso con la Corona si podía morir en cualquier momento a causa del calor? Su valoración acerca de su protector cayó en picado.

¡Maldición! Su objetivo, al enviar a Mina aquella mañana, era recoger a su padre sin interferencias y conseguir un pequeño respiro, pero había fallado en ambas cosas.

Los ojos azules y acerados de aquel hombre recorrieron su cuerpo en un examen directo e insultante. Serena se puso en tensión. Ninguno de sus sirvientes habría confesado dónde estaba. ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

Sujetó a su padre con más fuerza. El oficial la había seguido; escondido entre las sombras como un vulgar maleante. Lo que ella había ido a hacer al fumadero de opio no le incumbía, no afectaba al gobierno británico ni al compromiso de conseguir más información que le habían obligado a aceptar. Él no tenía ningún derecho a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

El oficial contempló al padre de Serena y su mirada reflejó lástima.

Ella apretó el puño de su mano libre. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarla a ella o a su padre? Se desplazó hacia la derecha para esquivarlo y llegar al coche, pero él la imitó.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Serena se desplazó hacia la izquierda. No pensaba hablar con él allí, en mitad de la calle, así que, de la misma manera que la había seguido hasta el fumadero de opio, podía seguirla hasta su casa. Por culpa de la debilidad de su padre, su vida ya era pasto del cotilleo público y se negaba a echar más leña al fuego.

El comandante volvió a interceptarle el paso.

Serena exhaló aire a través de sus apretadas mandíbulas.

—¿Sería tan amable de apartarse, señor? Mi carga no es lo que se dice ligera.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Usted es la señorita Tsukino.

Su declaración no constituía una pregunta.

El comandante se volvió hacia el padre de Serena, pero ella tiró de él hacia el otro lado.

—Y usted, señor, es un arrogante y un déspota. Apártese de mi camino.

Él no se inmutó.

—La ayudaré.

—Puedo arreglármelas sola. Además, no lo conozco.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Si hubiera acudido a nuestra cita de esta mañana, me conocería.

Serena le lanzó una mirada airada y se alegró de que el velo tapara su rubor.

—Como puede ver, tenía otras preocupaciones más acuciantes.

—Preocupaciones que debería haberme contado.

Serena tuvo que contar hasta diez antes de volver a hablar. Aquel hombre era insufrible. ¡Insufrible!

—Yo no sé nada de usted, señor, y, por lo que he averiguado en este breve encuentro, estoy convencida de que estaré encantada de que siga así. No le he pedido su ayuda y no la deseo.

Sus palabras no tuvieron un efecto perceptible en el hombre que tenía enfrente. De hecho, su explosión de rabia incluso parecía aburrirlo.

—He venido para vigilarla, y mis órdenes son claras tanto si le gustan como si no.

Aquel hombre era peor que un muro de piedra. ¿Acaso temía que ella renegara de su compromiso? ¿Tenía miedo de que recuperara el sentido común y saliera huyendo? Le dolía el hombro de cargar con su padre, así que movió el cuerpo para aliviar la tensión. Aquel hombre no tenía por qué preocuparse, ella cumpliría con su compromiso; el gobierno británico se había encargado de que lo hiciera.

Y ella había sido demasiado débil para negarse.

Después de dirigir su enojo hacia aquel hombre, se alegró de tener un blanco distinto a ella misma.

—Estupendo —contestó Serena—. Lo discutiremos más tarde mientras tomamos una taza de té. ¿O también tengo que conseguir su autorización para esto?

El comandante Chiba enderezó la espalda y ella se enorgulleció de haber causado en él aunque solo fuera aquella pequeña reacción.

—¡Cuánta rabia dirigida al mundo! —suspiró su padre.

Serena se sobresaltó y rechinó los dientes. Su padre tenía razón, no tenía sentido que permitiera que aquel hombre la sacara de sus casillas. Si se salía con la suya, no tendría que aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, mientras se calmaba, oyó un creciente alboroto. Los hombres que tomaban café al otro lado de la calle señalaban hacia ellos y discutían unos con otros.

¡Cielos, debía de parecer que un soldado británico estaba importunando a una mujer nativa! Los otomanos se tomaban muy en serio la seguridad de sus mujeres.

El comandante Chiba seguía mirándola con enojo.

—¿Por qué va vestida de esta forma? Usted es británica.

Darien tiró del extremo del velo y este cayó dejando al descubierto la cara de Serena.

Dos de los hombres de la _kahve _se pusieron de pie de un brinco mientras proferían gritos de rabia.

Serena les lanzó una mirada rápida y se le cortó la respiración. El comandante Chiba siguió su mirada. La situación penetró, por fin, en la dura cabezota de su protector, quien bajó la mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

Su agresiva acción todavía enfureció más a su audiencia y los dos jóvenes, que iban ataviados con turbante, retiraron sus sillas hacia atrás con estruendo. Sus botines claros y sus caras bien afeitadas indicaban que eran jenízaros emplazados en Constantinopla; miembros del superpoblado e infrautilizado cuerpo militar; hombres aburridos y deseosos de pelea que no dudaron en desenvainar sus sables.

Serena contuvo una maldición. ¡Tenía que salvar al comandante Chiba! Aunque su vida sería mucho más fácil si no lo hiciera...

Suspiró y bajó la voz.

—Si valora en algo su vida y varias partes de su anatomía, diríjase conmigo hacia el coche.

Serena tiró de su padre, pero él ignoró sus apremiantes tirones y caminó tranquilamente, como si no tuviera la menor preocupación en el mundo. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta su estado, lo más probable era que no la tuviera.

Unos pasos sincopados chocaron contra los adoquines.

No llegarían al coche antes de que los soldados los interceptaran. Chiba se acercó a ella.

—Yo los retendré mientras ustedes se ponen a salvo.

Serena cerró brevemente los ojos. Quizá le haría un favor al mundo si permitía que cortaran en pedacitos a aquel hombre y lo dejaran junto a la puerta de la ciudad.

—Yo no estoy en peligro. Se dirigen hacia nosotros porque creen que usted me está acosando.

Chiba se separó de ella.

—¡Me toma el pelo!

—¡Métase en el coche! ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos!

Chiba la miró con los ojos encendidos.

—¡No permitiré que se enfrente sola a unos hombres armados!

Los hombres casi los habían alcanzado.

_«¡Maldita sea!» _

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre la monumental locura de sus acciones, Serena soltó a su padre y agarró al comandante Chiba por las solapas de su chaqueta verde esmeralda.

—Tienes razón, amor mío. ¡No volveremos a pelearnos nunca más!

Entonces se puso de puntillas y apretó sus labios contra la boca dura y rígida del comandante.

Los dos jenízaros se detuvieron de golpe a poca distancia de ellos. Serena vio brillar el acero de sus sables con el rabillo del ojo. Los soldados discutieron entre ellos en turco sobre la naturaleza del beso.

¡Tenía que convencerlos! Serena apartó la mano de Chiba de la empuñadura de la espada y, después, subió lentamente las suyas por el pecho del comandante. ¡Cielos, los labios no eran la única parte de él que era dura! Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y entrelazó los dedos con el sedoso cabello que sobresalía por debajo de su gorra militar y rozaba el cuello de su chaqueta. ¿Por qué tenía que tener el cabello tan suave? Los cabellos resbalaron entre sus dedos y Serena deseó apretarlos con fuerza para retenerlos. Mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, separó, apenas unos centímetros, sus labios de los de él.

—Quíteme el velo de la cabeza para que vean quien soy. Ya he venido otras veces a recoger a mi padre.

Chiba le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y sus labios se ablandaron después de frotarlos contra los de ella.

—Si pretende convencerlos de que lo nuestro ha sido una pelea entre amantes, tendrá que actuar como si ya la hubieran besado antes.

Chiba profundizó el beso ahogando la exclamación airada de Serena, apartó el velo de su cabello con un leve tirón y después succionó lentamente su labio inferior, lo introdujo en su boca y le dio pequeños toques con la punta de la lengua.

Pero Serena no pensaba permitirle controlar el beso. ¡El plan era suyo, no de él! ¡Además, ya la habían besado antes, demonios! Para ser sincera, la otra vez no tuvo nada que ver con el beso del comandante, pero si lo que le preocupaba a aquel hombre era convencer a su audiencia, no tenía nada que temer, porque ella había leído bastante sobre aquel tema.

Serena apretó completamente su cuerpo contra el de Chiba e imitó lo que él acababa de hacerle en el labio, pero sus lecturas no la habían preparado para la explosión de placer que experimentó al percibir la respiración entrecortada del mayor. Estaba a punto de enorgullecerse de su triunfo cuando él bajó la mano hasta su trasero. ¡Su trasero!

Serena estaba convencida de que, después, se horrorizaría, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento era en superar la jugada de aquel hombre y en el hecho de que el cuerpo de él presionaba todos los puntos de su cuerpo que deseaban ser tocados, lo que enviaba oleadas de calor entre sus piernas.

Serena gimió y se movió provocando que sus pezones rozaran la áspera lana de la chaqueta militar del mayor a través de la seda de su caftán. Su propia audacia y aquella sensación nueva la hicieron jadear. ¡Cielos, aquello era... —Serena volvió a frotar su cuerpo contra el del comandante— increíble!

¿Qué sensación le produciría sentir las manos del oficial en aquella parte de su cuerpo? ¿Su contacto calmaría el ardor que sentía o lo aumentaría?

La mano del comandante subió por su costado prometiendo revelar la respuesta. Un centímetro más y su dedo rozaría el pecho de Serena. Su mano se detuvo tan cerca de su objetivo que el calor que despedía calentó la carne que ansiaba su contacto.

¿Acaso quería hacerla enloquecer?

Serena se acercó más a él con descaro, pero Chiba retrocedió un paso haciendo que se tambaleara.

Los jenízaros habían vuelto a envainar sus sables y los hombres que había alrededor silbaban y vitoreaban.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que el peligro había pasado? ¿Y cómo había llegado ella a perderse en aquellas sensaciones hasta el punto de no conocer la respuesta? serena se volvió hacia su padre, quien estaba examinando una piedra del suelo.

—¿Crees que un antiguo romano pisó esta piedra?

Ella lo ayudó a incorporarse y contuvo el impulso de responderle con brusquedad.

—Es posible, papá. Llévatela, si quieres.

Serena se volvió para comprobar qué estaba haciendo Chiba. Él estaba justo detrás de ella, con la misma expresión aburrida y arrogante de antes.

¡El muy canalla! ¡Como si ella no acabara de salvarle la vida! ¡Como si no acabara de besarla haciendo que se olvidara de sí misma en medio de una plaza pública y que casi perdiera el sentido!

Los británicos podían haberla chantajeado para que continuara con su trabajo, pero esto no significaba que tuviera que aceptar al guardián que habían enviado para asegurarse de que obedecía sus órdenes.

Podían haber conseguido su cooperación con amenazas, pero no la dominaban tanto como creían.

Darien se sentó en el asiento orientado hacia atrás y lanzó una mirada iracunda a los otros dos ocupantes. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? No solo había permitido que la enervante señorita Tsukino lo distrajera hasta el punto de no darse cuenta del descontento de los mirones, sino que la había besado en medio de la calle como si fuera un recluta sin control.

Si la necesidad de escribir sobre ella antes le pareció extraña, esto no era nada comparado con las ansias que sentía ahora de volver a tocarla y experimentar la vehemencia que lo había estremecido hasta la médula.

_«¿Experimentar la vehemencia?» _

El coronel Smollet-Green tenía razón: la poesía debilitaba a los oficiales y los convertía en unos gallinas.

Darien llevaba demasiado tiempo en el campo de batalla y apartado del suave cuerpo de una mujer. Eso era todo. Necesitaba acostarse con una mujer, no escribir sobre una de ellas.

Contempló a la señorita Tsukino. Desde luego, sus ojos de color avellana eran increíbles: tiernos estanques castaños surcados por franjas de jade y motas de oro y rodeados por unas pestañas oscuras y espesas por las que sus hermanas habrían matado. Las comisuras de sus ojos se curvaban levemente hacia arriba otorgándole un aire exótico y misterioso que prometía sábanas de seda, aceites de especias y noches de placer inenarrable.

Sus ojos estaban enmarcados en un cutis levemente bronceado por el sol y quedaban resaltados por unos pómulos firmes y una nariz recta de estilo romano. En cuanto a sus labios... Darien apartó la mirada de aquella carnosidad seductora que acababa de besar. Su memoria estaba demasiado activa para recrearse en aquella facción.

Más que una suave gatita inglesa, aquella mujer era una pantera y parecía dispuesta a lanzarse sobre su garganta.

Darien sostuvo con la mirada el desafío que contenían los ojos de Serena. No debería haber intentado engañarlo. ¡Esto era total y absolutamente inaceptable!

Rei también lo había engañado y había permitido que su marido la golpeara una y otra vez. El amor que sentía por su hermana lo había vuelto ciego y crédulo. Él la creía cuando alegaba que había caído repentinamente enferma como excusa para no asistir a las reuniones familiares, aunque nunca había sido una persona enfermiza. La creyó cuando dijo que el morado de su mejilla se debía a que había tropezado con una puerta. ¡Demonios, si hasta le tomó el pelo por ello!

Pero ahora no permitiría que ninguna emoción interfiriera en su misión de proteger a la señorita Tsukino. Nada más conocer las localizaciones que el gobierno quería que dibujara, se encargaría de que lo hiciera y, después, se marcharía.

Los ojos de color avellana brillaron.

—¡Deje de mirarme así! No es culpa mía que tuviera que salvarle la vida.

No, esta vez no permitiría que lo provocara, pensó Darien.

—Gracias por reaccionar tan deprisa.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero después relajó las cejas. Sin duda, estaba buscando la trampa que escondía la respuesta de Darien, pero finalmente cruzó los brazos y miró por la ventanilla del coche.

Su padre, sir Kenji, estaba repantigado en el asiento, con una sonrisa de desconcierto en la cara. Ella había heredado de él el color de la piel, pero ahí terminaban sus semejanzas. La cara de él carecía de los ángulos agudos que definían la de ella, y su adicción le había pasado factura privando de brillo a su cutis y de vitalidad a sus ojos.

La señorita Tsukino lanzó una mirada a Darien, vio que estaba observando a su padre y enseguida —demasiado deprisa— volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el cristal de la ventanilla.

Darien intentó tranquilizarla.

—Su enfermedad no la desacredita a usted.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta y acercó la cara a la de él.

—¡Entre todos los arrogantes y dominantes...! ¿Qué le hace pensar, siquiera por un minuto, que me importa su opinión acerca de mí o de mi padre? Solo porque algún imbécil le haya asignado esta misión, no le da derecho a mangonear libremente en mi vida privada.

Darien apretó el cojín del asiento hasta que los dedos le dolieron. ¡Control! El ejército le había enseñado a tener control. Como fusilero, sabía permanecer escondido e inmóvil en la maleza durante horas mientras las tropas enemigas se desplazaban a pocos centímetros de su posición. La simple reacción de una mujer no podía irritarlo.

—Al contrario, durante el mes próximo, su vida privada me pertenece por completo.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se le había escapado eso?

—¿Pero qué se ha creído?

Darien se frotó los ojos con la mano.

—Estoy aquí para protegerla.

—Esto es una forma amable de decirlo. Yo accedí a realizar los dibujos, no a estar sometida a un carcelero.

—Para poder realizar los dibujos, tiene que estar viva.

—¿Y cómo se propone conseguir que siga viva? Su mera presencia amenaza con delatarme. Cada día corro el riesgo de ser descubierta, pero ese riesgo aumenta exponencialmente si me relacionan con un vigilante que, sin lugar a dudas, es británico y que no sabe nada acerca del país al que lo han enviado.

Darien tensó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Lo que hace usted para los británicos es peligroso, y sus ridículos numeritos hacen que su vida corra aún más peligro. ¿Con quién me reuní esta mañana?

Ella lo miró con desafío y dobló el velo con movimientos tensos y bruscos.

—Mi doncella.

Sin la dirección de su padre, se había convertido en una mujer demasiado salvaje, pensó Darien, pero su excesiva libertad terminaba allí mismo.

—¿Qué planes tiene para el resto de la tarde?

Ella tensó los labios en una mueca que era más una burla que una sonrisa.

—Estaré ocupada.

—¿Haciendo qué?

Ella levantó la barbilla y se encogió de hombros.

—No está relacionado con mi trabajo, así que no le concierne.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes? —repitió él.

Darien aguardó en silencio y sin relajar, ni por un segundo, la intensidad con que la miraba, un truco que le había servido para obtener información de los soldados más duros. Pero, por lo visto, la señorita Tsukino estaba hecha de materia más resistente y, cuando el coche se detuvo frente a su residencia, todavía no había contestado a la pregunta.

Darien bajó del vehículo con agilidad y, a continuación, ayudó a Serena. El tacto de su piel lo perturbó tanto como antes. Como si él fuera Prometeo sosteniendo el fuego robado.

Ella intentó soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió y la agarró por la muñeca. El pulso de Serena se aceleró al entrar en contacto con los dedos del comandante.

—¡Suélteme!

—No hasta que sepa cuáles son sus planes.

Y hasta que se convenciera a sí mismo de que lo único extraordinario de aquella mujer era su insensatez.

De repente, ella retorció el brazo y se soltó, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso él la agarró por la cintura. Los flexibles músculos de su cintura se tensaron y él apretó las manos antes de que ella volviera a intentar escaparse.

—Si no me cuenta sus planes, nos quedaremos aquí toda la tarde.

Ella le empujó el pecho con ambas manos, pero como no consiguió liberarse, suspiró.

—Esta tarde me quedaré en casa como una cachorrilla obediente.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. ¡Bien! Quizá, después de todo, ella lograra aprender quién estaba al mando.

—Mañana por la mañana a las nueve hablaremos sobre mis planes para usted —le informó Darien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tengo su palabra de que no intentará salir de su casa esta tarde?

Ella le lanzó una mirada airada.

—Si con ello consigo que me deje en paz, sí, tiene mi palabra.

Él la soltó y ella se dirigió, indignada, al coche.

A pesar de sus miradas de odio y sus maldiciones murmuradas, él la ayudó a bajar a su padre del vehículo. Al principio, sir Kenji se tambaleó, pero enseguida se enderezó y entró en la casa con paso rápido. Ella lo siguió mientras la seda de su túnica se ajustaba a la suave y flexible curva de sus caderas.

Aquella mujer nunca se adaptaría a un programa estricto. Aunque todavía la conocía muy poco, Darien tuvo que reconocer que su plan original no funcionaría. En lugar de vigilarla de lejos, tendría que...

¡Maldición, no podría separarse de ella ni un segundo!

.

.

.

.

_**Aquí la agente especial Nikitha siguiendo los pasos al comandante Chiba ¿Qué ira a pasar ahora? Al parecer la señorita Tsukino no dará su brazo a torcer… **_

_**Nos reencontramos en un próximo reporte (actualización) gracias por los rw y alertas varias *-***_


	4. Capitulo 03

**Capitulo 3 **

Serena consultó el reloj. Las siete. Disponía de dos horas hasta que su carcelero llegara. Ignoró la pequeña punzada de culpabilidad que experimentó. Al fin y al cabo, ella solo le había prometido no salir de casa durante la tarde del día anterior, pero no le había asegurado nada acerca de lo que haría aquella mañana, pensó mientras se cubría la cabeza con el velo.

El desayuno estaba dispuesto sobre el _sufra _de piel, lo que significaba que su padre todavía no se había levantado, porque, cuando estaba despierto y sobrio, pedía que le sirvieran un sustancioso desayuno inglés en una mesa. Serena se arrodilló junto al mantel de piel e introdujo una aceituna verde en su boca. Afortunadamente, su padre todavía estaba durmiendo, porque aquella mañana no se sentía capaz de comer la masa sosa y grasienta que constituía el desayuno inglés. Sacó la bolsa que escondía entre los pliegues de su ropa e introdujo en ella un pedazo de queso feta y unas rodajas de salchicha curada. No tenía tiempo para comer en casa.

Mientras se ajustaba el velo, abrió la puerta y examinó la calle. Estaba despejada. Tenía que hablar con Seiya. Si alguien podía encargarse del comandante Chiba, este era un agente del Foreign Office británico.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud. La ciudad ya estaba abarrotada de compradores que se dirigían con celeridad al mercado para evitar el agobiante calor veraniego y comprar sus productos antes de que las moscas los descubrieran. Serena mantuvo la cabeza baja y el velo en la cara para impedir que la reconocieran.

Rodeó el puesto de un tejedor de cestas y se introdujo con sigilo en un estrecho callejón que recorrió sorteando charcos pestilentes y ropa tendida en cordeles.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó. Entonces se agachó y fingió ajustarse el zapato mientras miraba a su espalda.

La gente pululaba en el mercado, que estaba más allá de la bocacalle, y nadie parecía prestarle una atención indebida. Sin embargo, alguien la observaba. Lo notaba.

Siguió caminando con pasos lentos y comedidos. Siete..., ocho..., nueve... y diez. Entonces se volvió con rapidez para pillar desprevenido a su perseguidor. El silencio impregnaba el aire del oscuro callejón y las sombras bailaban al ritmo que marcaban las sábanas agitadas por la brisa. Pero no vislumbró a nadie.

El corazón le latió con fuerza en el pecho. El callejón terminaba en un patio sombrío. Serena se coló por un pequeño hueco que separaba dos buganvillas de gran tamaño. Las ramas se engancharon a sus mangas y las espinas arañaron sus brazos.

Al poco rato, los arbustos se agitaron indicando que alguien la seguía.

¡Allí! ¡Un carro! Serena se escondió detrás de la montaña de repollos que transportaba el vehículo y siguió su avance lento y pesado hasta el cruce con una calle. Aunque el carro siguió avanzando, Serena se escondió tras la esquina de un edificio.

Ignoró el ardor que sentía en el pecho y se esforzó en escuchar cualquier ruido que delatara a su perseguidor, pero poco a poco la sensación de hormigueo que le había hecho sospechar que la seguían fue desapareciendo.

Le había dado esquinazo.

Inhaló llevando, finalmente, aire a sus ansiosos pulmones y apoyó la cabeza en la fría piedra del edificio.

Sus temblorosas piernas la instaron a seguir siendo cautelosa, de modo que cambió de rumbo en tres ocasiones y, cuando llegó al barrio de Seiya, dio dos vueltas al edificio para asegurarse de que nadie la vigilaba.

Presionó la oreja contra los listones de la contraventana, pero no percibió ningún ruido. Entonces dio dos golpecitos a los listones y esperó. Volvió a dar unos golpecitos. Al ver que nadie le respondía, extrajo la nota que había escrito y que escondía en el fajín.

Tiró del listón que estaba suelto, el tercero desde abajo, y deslizó la nota en el hueco que quedó al descubierto. Seiya le había asegurado que, si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda, se la prestaría sin titubear.

Indudablemente, ella ahora lo necesitaba, y estaba convencida de que estaría de acuerdo en que lo único que conseguiría Chiba sería aumentar el peligro al que todos estaban expuestos.

Se enderezó y se dirigió a la calle principal. Una vez allí, se descubrió la cabeza, saludó a las personas que reconoció por el camino con alegres _merhabas _y se interesó por sus familiares. Si, más tarde, alguien le preguntaba dónde había estado aquella mañana, una docena de testigos asegurarían que la habían visto dirigirse a la casa del pachá Artemis.

Deslizó la mano por el muro que rodeaba la casa de Artemis. Habían arrasado un barrio entero para que el consejero favorito del sultán dispusiera de una casa amplia y del prestigio que esto suponía. Un esclavo abrió la puerta y Serena entró en el exuberante y verde jardín. Se detuvo un instante y permitió que el olor a jazmín la envolviera y los chorros de las fuentes la tranquilizaran.

Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía creer que todavía era una niña y que daba su comida a los numerosos pájaros cantores que trinaban en las espaciosas jaulas. Solía tumbarse en el borde de la fuente de la esquina y deslizaba los dedos de los pies por el agua mientras leía libro tras libro, hasta que lograba identificar todas las plantas del jardín y, después, de toda Constantinopla. Como los insectos eran habitantes asiduos de los jardines, así aprendió también a conocerlos. Uno o dos al día, o, si su padre estaba fuera, se quedaba un rato más y aprendía a distinguir cuatro o cinco.

Sonrió. Tardó bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de que Artemis hacía plantar especímenes interesantes en el jardín para que ella los identificara.

—¡Serena! Entreteniéndote en el jardín como siempre, ¿no?

La voz de Artemis tronó en el aire. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Luna, su mujer, él seguía utilizando su anterior tono de voz de jefe militar.

Serena corrió hacia él y lo besó en ambas mejillas mientras él la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus robustos brazos.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Se te está empezando a notar la edad. Creo que esta vez solo me has roto dos costillas.

Artemis sonrió y la soltó. Su sonrisa cambió la posición de las profundas arrugas de su curtida cara.

—No paro de decirle a Luna que la vida civil me está ablandando, y esto lo demuestra.

—¿El turbante es nuevo?

—Sí. ¿Qué opinas?

Los chillones colores índigo y carmesí contrastaban con el amarillo limón. Artemis aducía que se había visto obligado a vestir un uniforme durante tanto tiempo que ahora tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero Serena sospechaba que su extravagante gusto para la ropa se debía, sobre todo, a su deseo de exasperar a su sufrida esposa.

—¿Qué opina Luna?

Artemis arqueó sus espesas cejas y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—Dice que es una abominación y que el sol se esconderá en el desierto para no tener que ver su brillo. Me ha prohibido ponérmelo cuando vaya al palacio del sultán, pero eso a mí ya me está bien —declaró guiñándole un ojo a Serena—, porque tengo otro mejor.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, pero no criticó su gusto. La elección de la ropa también constituía una treta para que sus enemigos lo infravaloraran. Las bruscas maneras de Artemis y su voluminoso contorno hacían creer a muchos de sus oponentes que había alcanzado su graduación militar gracias a la fuerza bruta y no se daban cuenta de que, debajo de aquellas ropas llamativas se escondía una de las mentes más agudas del imperio.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu última visita. ¿Has estado evitándome? —Su expresión se volvió seria—. Sé que me pediste que no ejecutara a aquella rebelde, pero no tuve elección. Formaba parte de un complot griego para asesinar al sultán.

—Lo sé.

Serena lo sabía perfectamente. En el pasado, Lidia había formado parte del mismo grupo de rebeldes que ella, pero durante los últimos meses se había vuelto impaciente y se había unido a los separatistas más radicales. Aunque Serena estaba dolida por la ejecución de su antigua compañera, no estaba enfadada con Artemis. Al menos, ya no. Al fin y al cabo, él solo había hecho lo que consideraba su deber.

El estómago se le encogió cuando se acordó de la abotagada cara de la difunta mientras colgaba en la puerta de la ciudad como advertencia a todos los que apoyaban la pretensión de una Grecia libre.

Por desgracia para los otomanos, la horripilante visión había provocado en Serena la reacción contraria, y asistir a hurtadillas a las reuniones secretas y elaborar planes que nunca conducían a nada ya no la satisfacían.

El imperio otomano se estaba derrumbando. Aunque Artemis lo negara hasta en su lecho de muerte, ella había percibido la tensión en sus ojos cuando regresaba de las reuniones del consejo. Y, cuanto más poder perdían, más absoluto era el control que ejercían sobre los territorios limítrofes, como Grecia.

Ella aportaba su granito de arena para reducir ese control. Lo único que hacía era dibujar, pero de las cinco fortificaciones que había dibujado para los británicos, una había sido destruida por los bandidos, dos eran víctimas de misteriosos sabotajes y las otras dos se quejaban de recibir, continuamente, provisiones de alimentos contaminados.

En resumen, que ninguna de las cinco había podido utilizarse para someter a los griegos, de modo que ella no dejaba de decirse que, tanto si dibujaba por voluntad propia como obligada por los británicos, seguía respaldando el mayor deseo de su madre: que su pueblo fuera libre.

De todos modos, no era lo mismo hacerlo por una u otra razón. Al menos en su corazón, que era lo que realmente importaba. Los británicos le habían arrebatado su derecho a elegir y la habían convertido en una esclava como las que los otomanos vendían en el mercado.

Tiempo atrás, había jurado que nadie volvería a obligarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, pero los ingleses habían demostrado que su juramento no era tan firme como ella creía, y por esto los odiaba tanto como a sí misma.

No debería haber visitado a Artemis aquella mañana. Ya no era una niña y no debía correr a su lado cuando algo la inquietaba. Sobre todo en aquellos casos en los que no podía contarle los problemas a los que se enfrentaba.

Cuando se disponía a irse, Artemis le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la obligó a cruzar el elaborado arco de azulejos que daba paso al salón principal de la casa.

—Ahora confiesa.

¿Confesar? Serena tropezó con sus propios pies.

—Uno de mis hombres te vio ayer en la plaza con ese soldado inglés.

La sangre abandonó la cara de Serena y se concentró en sus pies. ¡Cielos, debían de haberle contado a Artemis lo del beso!

¡Maldito comandante Chiba! Para empezar, era culpa suya que hubiera visitado a Artemis. Solo necesitaba un poco de consuelo, de cordura. Pero allí ya no había consuelo para ella.

Artemis la guió hasta uno de los bancos bajos que sobresalían de las paredes.

—Por lo que veo, debe de ser serio. Quizá deberíamos sentarnos.

Serena se dejó caer en el banco, escondió los pies debajo de las piernas y apretó una mano contra la otra. Artemis la escudriñó.

—Al menos, dime cómo se llama.

Esa información sí que podía dársela. La noche anterior, Mina le contó, encantada, todo lo que había averiguado sobre aquel hombre.

—Se llama comandante Darien Chiba y pertenece al regimiento noventa y cinco de fusileros. Es primo del embajador.

—¿Y acaba de llegar a Constantinopla?

Ella asintió a regañadientes. Sin duda Artemis ya había averiguado todos los detalles disponibles.

—Así es —contestó.

Las mujeres no besaban a sus maridos en público, y mucho menos a un desconocido. Al oír su contestación, los ojos de Artemis reflejaron decepción, pero Serena se apresuró a disiparla.

—Nuestras madres se conocían.

Lo que, seguramente, no constituía una mentira absoluta. Quizá se habían conocido en algún momento. Mientras vivían en Inglaterra, su madre se volcó en la vida social para reunir fondos y así poder ayudar a los rebeldes griegos. De todos modos, la mentira le revolvió el estómago y Serena bajó la cabeza para que Artemis no percibiera la falsedad en su cara.

La comprensión animó la voz de Artemis.

—¡Y ellas tenían esperanzas para vosotros dos!

Artemis conocía muchas cosas sobre la educación inglesa de Serena, pero rellenaba convenientemente sus lagunas con las tradiciones otomanas, como cuando creía que, en Inglaterra, las madres acordaban el matrimonio de sus hijos.

—¿Y sus esperanzas están justificadas? —continuó Artemis.

—¡No!

A Serena se le encogió el corazón al ver que Artemis creía sus mentiras sin titubeos.

Él frunció el ceño mientras ella se esforzaba por encontrar una explicación plausible. Tenía que inventarse una razón para que el comandante Chiba la hubiera besado y buscara su compañía.

—Bueno, es posible. Primero tenemos que averiguar si encajamos.

Artemis suspiró.

—¡Vosotros, los ingleses! Luna y yo llevamos casados cuarenta años y, antes de la boda, ni siquiera nos habíamos visto.

De todos modos, su expresión reflejaba esperanza. Él y Luna llevaban años intentando que Serena se casara, aunque ella se resistía con firmeza.

Serena odiaba truncar sus esperanzas, pero era inevitable. Si conseguía salirse con la suya, Chiba habría abandonado Constantinopla antes de una semana….

.

.

.

.

_**Aquí la agente especial Nikitha… no he podido dar con el Paradero del Comandante Chiba, supongo y espero que este cumpliendo bien la misión. La señorita Tsukino al contrario de lo que nosotros pensábamos no ha querido dar su brazo a torcer. Nos vemos en el Próximo capitulo que esta inmediatamente después de este**_


	5. Capitulo 04

Aunque Serena no dejó de caminar, Darien supo el momento exacto en el que ella se dio cuenta de que la seguía. Su espalda se puso tensa y la tela de su túnica dejó de moverse en graciosas ondas para chasquear con golpes secos junto a sus pies.

Darien se colocó a su lado y acomodó su paso al de ella.

—¿Ha disfrutado de su visita al pachá?

Serena apretó las mandíbulas y fijó su mirada a lo lejos mientras aceleraba el paso.

—Le agradezco que haya decidido volver a su casa a tiempo para nuestra reunión —añadió Darien.

Serena le lanzó una rápida mirada y volvió a dirigir la vista al frente.

—Esta mañana era usted, ¿no? El que me seguía. ¿Le resultó emocionante? ¿Creía que estaría más dispuesta a obedecerlo si estaba asustada? —Esquivó un adoquín que estaba roto—. Pues bien, lo único que ha conseguido es que esté más decidida a evitarlo.

Darien esperó a que terminara su diatriba. Después de ver su rapidez de reflejos y sus maniobras evasivas de aquella mañana él estaba dispuesto a concederle el beneficio de la duda en cuanto a sus habilidades como espía, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era más ingenua de lo que creía.

—Si cree que puede intuir si alguien la está vigilando, está loca —murmuró él. Ella resopló, pero él no le dio tiempo a responder—. La intuición no existe. Lo único con lo que puede contar son sus sentidos. Lo que la alerta es algo tan sutil, que su mente ni siquiera llega a registrarlo: el ruido sordo de un paso, una respiración de más a su espalda, una sombra más oscura en el umbral de una puerta...

Él había matado a demasiados oficiales franceses para dudar de lo que decía. Ellos no veían acercarse a la muerte, aunque él llevara horas esperando con el dedo en el gatillo. Lo último que percibían no era una premonición de otro mundo, sino el impacto de la bala.

Serena le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa por encima del hombro.

—Pues usted no debe de ser muy bueno siguiendo el rastro de alguien, porque yo sabía que estaba detrás de mí.

Darien se acercó a ella.

—No, no lo sabía.

Ella separó el codo del cuerpo para mantenerlo a distancia.

—Simplemente, está enfadado porque me desembaracé de usted.

Darien la agarró por el brazo deseando hacerla entrar en razón.

—No, usted se desembarazó del inepto que la estaba siguiendo. Yo lo vigilaba mientras él la seguía.

A Serena se le erizó el vello, pero aun así levantó la barbilla.

—Si intenta asustarme, no le funcionará.

Él aminoró la marcha obligándola a ir más despacio.

—La siguió hasta que usted se escondió detrás del carro de repollos.

Serena sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Debo reconocer que se libró de él gracias a su rapidez de reflejos. —Darien todavía se sentía frustrado por no haber podido seguir a aquel bastardo, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder de vista a la señorita Tsukino—. Pero si lo consiguió fue porque él era un novato —continuó Darien tirando de Serena hacia él.

La incertidumbre se reflejó en los ojos avellana de ella. ¡Bien, porque necesitaba sentirse insegura si quería sobrevivir a aquella intriga en la que se había metido!

—Sin embargo, yo no dejé de seguirla. Vi que se acercaba a aquella casa, descubrí su escondite en la contraventana y estuve a pocos metros detrás de usted durante todo el camino hasta la casa del pachá.

La respiración de Serena se volvió rápida y superficial.

—Esto no es un juego, señorita Tsukino, y si va a considerarlo así, será mejor que lo deje.

—¡Como si pudiera elegir!

¿Realmente necesitaba tanto el dinero? Darien la sujetó con más fuerza y ella se estremeció. Él frunció el ceño y le arremangó la manga. Unos arañazos rojos e inflamados herían su pálida piel. De uno de ellos brotaba sangre.

—¿Cómo se los ha hecho?

Ella apartó el brazo de un tirón y aceleró el paso en dirección a su casa, que estaba un poco más adelante.

—Con los arbustos de esta mañana, pero estoy bien.

—Hay que curarlos.

—Ya me encargaré yo.

Cuando se aproximaban a la casa, la puerta se abrió, y el mismo sirviente que había hablado con ella en la calle el día anterior salió a recibirlos. La señorita Tsukino lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Gracias, Yaten. Puedes retirarte.

Yaten realizó una leve reverencia, pero se alejó con paso lento.

Darien sospechó que no pensaba irse muy lejos. Entonces agarró a la señorita Tsukino por los hombros. ¡Demonios, ya la estaba tocando otra vez! ¿Desde cuándo sus malditas manos habían empezado a actuar por cuenta propia? En Londres, él no iba por los salones de baile manoseando a las mujeres, sin embargo, por alguna razón ansiaba tener cualquier contacto, por breve que fuera, con la señorita Tsukino.

Ella se estremeció y su lengua humedeció con nerviosismo su labio inferior. Él había saboreado aquellos labios... Darien la soltó antes de que su mente fuera demasiado lejos.

—Mi misión consiste en mantenerla con vida, y alguien la vigila. ¿Está dispuesta a hacer lo que es preciso o prefiere terminar con esto ahora mismo?

Serena se preguntó qué haría él si le contestaba que quería terminar con aquello en aquel mismo instante. Sin duda, simplemente, le recordaría su compromiso con el embajador.

Alguien la había estado siguiendo. Serena sintió náuseas. Después Darien la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si la situación hubiera sucedido a la inversa? Si el desconocido la hubiera seguido hasta la casa de Seiya, ella podría haberlos comprometido a ambos.

Serena estudió al dominante hombre que tenía delante. Seguía sin querer su protección. Aquel gigante pelinegro y alto llamaba la atención como un halcón en medio de una bandada de gorriones. No sabía nada de Constantinopla y sus costumbres y, además, creía que podía mangonearla como a uno de sus reclutas.

Sin embargo, si, como afirmaba, la había seguido aquella mañana, quizá supiera un par de cosas que podían serle útiles.

—¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Para empezar, continuaremos esta conversación en un lugar menos público.

Serena levantó la mirada. Yaten los observaba desde una puerta situada al otro lado de la habitación.

—Iremos al ala de las mujeres.

—¿Disculpe?

—Sígame. Mis habitaciones están al otro lado de la casa.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No creo que resulte adecuado que me invite a sus aposentos.

—Es posible que no, pero ¿dónde si no podría llevar a cabo mi plan de seducirlo?

La provocación habría resultado más efectiva si no hubiera sonado tan atractiva, pensó Darien.

—Señorita Tsukino...

Ella interrumpió lo que, sin duda, iba a ser una dura reprimenda.

—Realmente no sabe nada acerca de la cultura otomana, ¿verdad? Aquí es habitual que las mujeres dispongan de una zona privada, separada de la de los hombres. ¿No sabe lo que es un harem?

La mirada de Darien se oscureció y Serena se ruborizó. ¡Hombres!

—¡No! Usted está pensando en las mujeres que viven en el harem, pero la palabra simplemente se refiere a las dependencias de las mujeres en contraposición con el _selamlik_, que es donde se reúnen los hombres.

El comandante Chiba frunció el ceño.

—¿Su padre se rige por esas tradiciones?

Serena negó con la cabeza, pero deseó desfilar delante de él en el tradicional atuendo de las esclavas de un harem solo para desconcertarlo.

—No, en absoluto, pero como aquí solo vivimos mi padre y yo, las dependencias de las mujeres, simplemente, las ocupo yo. Los sirvientes masculinos evitan entrar en ellas porque así lo impone la tradición, de modo que solo entran mi doncella y la mujer de la limpieza.

Serena lo condujo por el pasillo de mármol blanco que constituía la entrada de sus dominios. Este terminaba en una sala que servía de zona común. El comandante se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta. ¡No podía ser tan mojigato! Por su aspecto, debía de haber entrado en las habitaciones de muchas mujeres. Serena se volvió dispuesta a tomarle el pelo, pero lo que percibió en su cara no fue una moralidad ofendida.

Darien estaba contemplando los frescos que adornaban las paredes.

—¿Los ha pintado usted?

Ella había pintado las enredaderas y los pájaros que cubrían las paredes un día que se sentía muy creativa.

—Sí.

Él alargó el brazo y siguió con la punta del dedo la curvatura del ala de uno de los pájaros. Aquel gesto de veneración hizo que un cosquilleo recorriera la piel de Serena.

—¿Cómo consigue captar su vitalidad? Incluso las plantas parecen tratar de escapar de la condena del plano estático.

Serena parpadeó. «_¿Escapar de la condena del plano estático?_»

Darien se puso de espaldas a la pared.

—Si no le importa, volvamos al asunto que nos interesa.

¡Como si hubiera sido ella la que había cambiado de tema! Pero había percibido la curiosidad y la admiración en sus ojos mientras contemplaba sus pinturas y una burbuja de placer calentó su corazón.

Serena le sonrió, pero él continuó hablando como si no hubiera visto su pequeña apertura amistosa.

—El hombre que la siguió era de mediana estatura, tez aceitunada y llevaba bigote y una barba fina. Iba vestido con un turbante blanco y ropa marrón que no era de gran calidad y su mano izquierda estaba deformada. ¿Le resulta familiar?

La sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció.

—Salvo por lo de la mano, es como cualquier otro hombre de Constantinopla.

Chiba cruzó los brazos.

—Lo más probable es que alguien lo contratara para que la siguiera. ¿Quién sabe lo de su trabajo?

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Solo tres personas: el embajador, mi anterior contacto con el Foreign Office y mi doncella.

Y la persona que estaba en Chorlu, reflexionó Mari, pero él ya debía de saber lo que ocurrió allí; por esto lo habían enviado a Constantinopla.

—¿Quién era su anterior contacto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No pienso revelar su identidad. Él nunca me traicionaría a mí.

Si tenía suerte, mientras hablaban, Seiya debía de estar tramando un plan para que Chiba regresara de inmediato a Inglaterra.

—¿Y cómo se llama su doncella?

—Mina Aino. Usted la conoció ayer.

—¿Hasta qué punto confía en ella?

—Por completo.

Chiba se dirigió a una jofaina con agua que había encima de una mesa sin preguntarle qué opinaba del embajador. Por lo visto, no dudaba de la fiabilidad de su primo.

—Acérquese.

Ella se acercó antes de que se le ocurriera desobedecerlo. Chiba sacó su pañuelo y lo empapó en el agua. Después agarró la mano de Serena y le subió la manga.

—Sinceramente, esto... —empezó Serena.

Su voz se apagó con rapidez mientras la fría tela se deslizaba por su brazo. Serena intentó concentrarse en el escozor de sus heridas, pero apenas percibía esa sensación. Unas gotas de agua fría cayeron desde el pañuelo hasta su brazo. Después el comandante lo colocó encima de la delicada piel del interior de su codo y lo deslizó con cuidado y delicadeza hasta su muñeca.

—¿Es necesario que me esté tocando continuamente? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí.

Darien carraspeó mientras reseguía el contorno de uno de los arañazos con la yema de su dedo índice. Su callosa piel era áspera en comparación con la suavidad del pañuelo de lino.

—Se supone que debo protegerla.

—¿De unos arbustos?

La pregunta, en lugar de sonar sarcástica, como era la intención de Serena, salió de forma entrecortada de su garganta.

—De cualquier cosa que le haga daño.

Darien agitó el pañuelo en la jofaina salpicando de agua el brazo de Serena.

_«Déspota, grosero, entrometido...»_ Serena hizo una lista mental de todas las razones por las que no debería estar disfrutando del contacto de su piel. Sin embargo, cuando él señaló su otro brazo, ella lo extendió sin protestar para recibir la misma y exquisita tortura.

La oscuridad que la rodeaba hizo que se diera cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos. Serena los abrió. Por suerte, el comandante estaba concentrado en sus heridas y no en su cara.

Darien escurrió el pañuelo y lo dejó junto a la jofaina.

—Necesitamos una razón que justifique que nos veamos continuamente. Dejaré caer por ahí que estoy interesado en la flora y la fauna locales. Esto nos proporcionará una excusa plausible para que nos vean juntos.

¡Cielos, ella ya había dado una razón cuando contestó, impulsivamente, a la pregunta de Artemis! Pero necesitaban dar consistencia a su historia.

—No, alegaremos que me está cortejando —murmuró Serena.

El comandante Chiba se quedó paralizado.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Ella carraspeó.

—Que me está cortejando.

La expresión horrorizada del comandante más que cómica resultó insultante. ¿Cómo podía haberle sonreído antes?

—Uno de los hombres de Artemis nos vio... besarnos y tuve que dar una explicación. Le conté a Artemis que nuestras madres se conocieron en Inglaterra y que, cuando usted llegó a Constantinopla, vino a visitarme.

—¿Y enseguida me enamoré de usted?

No tenía por qué mostrarse tan incrédulo. ¡Lo odiaba! Simple y llanamente.

—No tenía muchas opciones. ¿Acaso preferiría que hubiera alegado que se propasó conmigo en medio de la calle porque le había entusiasmado mi descripción de las finas y espinosas hojas de la _alkanna tinctoria_?

—Debería habérmelo consultado antes.

Ella cruzó los brazos. No podía cambiar lo que ya había dicho.

Chiba se acercó a ella y solo se detuvo cuando sus botas tocaron la punta de los zapatos de Serena.

—¿Así que estoy enamorado? ¿Y qué es lo que me atrae de ti, Serena?

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad al oírle pronunciar su nombre de pila y tutearla. Dada la naturaleza de su supuesta relación, tenía sentido que lo hiciera, pero, de algún modo, sonaba indecente.

—No sabría decirle, comandante.

—Creo que deberías llamarme Darien. Al fin y al cabo, nuestra relación es lo bastante amigable para que nos besemos en público. Cualquier formalidad arruinaría nuestra farsa —Entonces tiró con suavidad de uno de los tirabuzones de Serena —. ¿Son tus bucles, quizá?

Ella le empujó el pecho en un repentino arrebato de rabia. ¡Entre todas las cosas crueles y groseras que podía haber dicho, había tenido que elegir esa! No era culpa de ella que su cabello se rizara descontroladamente. Por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía dominarlo.

—¿Cómo se atreve...?

Un hombre corpulento, de movimientos rápidos y vestido con una túnica marrón se abalanzó sobre Darien, quien soltó un gruñido y rodó por el suelo con su atacante.

Serena abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, pero entonces reconoció al hombre vestido con ropa nativa. Se trataba de Seiya.

—¡No, Seiya!

Darien desvió la mirada hacia ella y su oponente aprovechó su distracción para propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Serena se lanzó sobre ellos y rodeó, tanto como pudo, a Darien con los brazos. Él intentó zafarse de ella, pero Serena no lo soltó.

—¡Los dos estáis en el mismo bando!

Sus palabras detuvieron la pelea y los dos hombres se miraron fijamente. Darien entrecerró los ojos, se separó de Seiya y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Aunque Seiya era alto, Darien lo sobrepasaba en algo más de diez centímetros.

—Kou, ¿no?

Ahora fue Serena la que se quedó paralizada. ¿Kou?

Seiya miró a Serena con expresión avergonzada y ella puso los brazos en jarras.

—Me dijiste que te llamabas Smith.

Ella ya había supuesto que este no era su verdadero nombre, pero, de todos modos, le dolió ver confirmada su sospecha. Tragó saliva para aliviar la tensión de su garganta. Ahora se alegraba de no haber confiado en él por completo. Darien la ignoró y se volvió hacia Seiya.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó mientras contemplaba la mugrienta ropa de seiya

Él frunció el ceño y se enderezó.

—Me ha enviado el Foreign Office. No puedo revelarte nada más. —Se volvió hacia Serena—. Siento haberte dado un nombre falso, pero, como sabes, mi misión es secreta. De todos modos, mi nombre de pila sí que es Seiya.

Su lamentable oferta de paz hizo que Serena le lanzara una mirada fulminante.

Darien cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué relación tienes con la señorita Tsukino?

Ella soltó un respingo.

—¿Cómo se atreve...?

Seiya levantó la mano interrumpiendo su arrebato.

—¿Chiba es tu protector?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Así que, en tu nota, cuando decías que te estaban controlando y que necesitabas ayuda de inmediato, te referías a Chiba?

Serena se ruborizó. Dicho de esa manera, sonaba fatal. Lanzó una mirada a Darien y una inexplicable necesidad de justificarse la invadió.

A Darien se le había hinchado la barbilla a causa del puñetazo que le había propinado Seiya, y Serena sintió deseos de curarlo.

—La nota decía algo más que eso.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—Lo sé, ya la he leído.

Serena apretó los puños. ¡Al infierno con la lástima! Ella misma le propinaría otro puñetazo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? La nota era privada.

—Aparentemente, no. La dejaste en una contraventana.

—¡Tú sabías que no era para ti!

Él permaneció impasible.

—No podía permitir que te pusieras en peligro a ti misma.

¿No se le había ocurrido pensar que había conseguido sobrevivir durante veintitrés años sin su ayuda?

—Si sabías lo que contenía, ¿por qué la dejaste allí?

Darien señaló a Seiya con la cabeza.

—Sabía que, tarde o temprano, su receptor se delataría. Solo tenía que esperar y permanecer atento.

Seiya lo miró con aprobación.

—Cuando me enteré de que un militar venía para velar por ella, tuve mis dudas, pero, por lo visto, fui demasiado rápido en mi enjuiciamiento.

Serena se estremeció. ¡Ya estaba! La traición. ¡La decepción que ella siempre supo que se produciría! Mejor que se hubiera producido ya. El dolor que le causó la traición de Seiya le resultó tan familiar que no le costó aceptarla.

—¿De qué os conocéis?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Soy amigo de Endimion, su hermano mayor. —Entonces apretó los labios y su expresión se volvió seria—. Quiero que me des tu palabra de que no le contarás a nadie que estoy aquí, Chiba. Aparte de mis superiores, el embajador es el único que lo sabe.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿si tú estás aquí, por qué me ha enviado a mí el gobierno?

Serena intuyó la pregunta que Darien habría querido formular: ¿por qué lo habían obligado a aceptar aquella misión? Serena contempló con furia una grieta que había en el suelo de baldosas azules. ¡Pues bien, si se marchaba enseguida, les ahorraría a los dos muchos problemas!

Seiya enderezó su turbante, que se había torcido durante la pelea.

—No estoy mucho en Constantinopla y solo puedo vigilarla de vez en cuando.

—¿Y quién la vigilaba cuando tú no estabas?

Serena se negó a que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera allí.

—Yo me vigilaba a mí misma.

Darien apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

Seiya, que era rápido en detectar la tensión en los ambientes, intervino:

—Serena es, sin duda, una mujer brillante y capaz, pero después del incidente de Chorlu, tuve que revelarle al embajador que era ella la autora de los dibujos, por si necesitaba protección mientras yo estaba fuera. Entonces, él decidió, por iniciativa propia, informar a sus superiores. Su opinión respecto a las mujeres es un poco anticuada.

—Tú te pareces mucho a tu primo, ¿no es cierto, Darien? —declaró Serena con una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Qué pasó en Chorlu? —preguntó Darien.

Ella lo miró con fijeza.

—Alguien me disparó.

—¿Cómo?

¿Por qué creía que su primo había tenido que chantajearla para que siguiera dibujando?

—¿Por qué crees que te han enviado aquí?

Darien ignoró su pregunta y se volvió hacia Seiya.

—¿Tú estabas allí?

—No.

—Entonces ya puedes irte.

Serena soltó un respingo. Aquella era su casa y Seiya era su colega. Darien no tenía autoridad para obligar a nadie a marcharse. No era el señor de la casa y nunca lo sería.

Seiya interrumpió la creciente ira de Serena con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Os dejaré hablar a solas. Cuanto menos sepa, menos podré contar. —Entonces sonrió ampliamente a Serena—. Te aconsejaría que te portaras bien, pero los dos sabemos que sería inútil.

Serena lanzó una mirada furibunda a ambos hombres mientras Seiya salía por la puerta.

Entonces arremetió contra Darien…


	6. Capitulo 05

**Capitulo 5**

—¿Qué pasó en Chorlu?

Darien formuló la pregunta antes de que Serena cargara contra él. Y esto era lo que ella pretendía. Él se había enfrentado a muchas columnas francesas en combate para dudarlo.

—Alguien me disparó. Y no intentes convencerme de que, simplemente, se trató de la bala perdida de un cazador.

A Darien se le encogió el estómago. ¡Demonios! Que hubieran descubierto su identidad era una cosa, pero un intento de asesinato elevaba el grado de peligro a una categoría totalmente diferente.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Ella soltó un soplido de exasperación.

—Me incliné para sacar un frasco de tinta de mi bolsa cuando una bala se incrustó en el tronco de un árbol justo por encima de mi cabeza. Tu primo está convencido de que se trató de un accidente.

—¿Por qué cree tal cosa?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—En aquel momento, yo no estaba recabando información. De hecho, ni siquiera

estaba cerca de ningún puesto militar. Además, solo se produjo un disparo, y tu primo tiene razón, si alguien intentaba matarme, ¿por qué no realizó más disparos?

—Porque un buen francotirador sabe que la sorpresa constituye su mayor ventaja.

—Darien se acercó a Serena y ella retrocedió unos pasos—. Si falla el primer disparo, la posibilidad de que lo localicen es demasiado grande, de modo que se retirará y esperará otra oportunidad para realizar el disparo certero.

Serena respiró entrecortadamente y sus piernas chocaron con la mesa que tenía detrás. Darien pasó los brazos por los costados de Serena inmovilizándola.

—Esperará hasta que estés sola o, si no lo consigue, intentará sorprenderte cuando menos lo esperes.

Serena tragó saliva y una suave ondulación recorrió su garganta. Darien levantó

la mano y la siguió con los nudillos.

—Cuando te dispongas a subir a tu coche... O quizás a través de una ventana mientras te desnudas para tomar un baño...

Darien percibió en el dorso de sus dedos la respiración irregular de Serena.

—Si el francotirador sabe lo que hace, cuando te alcance la bala, te pillará totalmente desprevenida.

Darien apoyó la palma de la mano en la base del cuello de Serena. Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua y Darien tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autodominio para no bajar la cabeza y seguir el recorrido de la lengua de Serena con la suya.

Entonces sacudió los hombros y apartó la mano de la hipnótica calidez de la piel de Serena.

—Tu vida corre peligro y seguirá así mientras continúes dibujando. ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?

Ella le lanzó una mirada airada mientras el rubor de sus mejillas se desvanecía.

—¡Sabes, tan bien como yo, que no puedo permitirme no hacerlo!

Otra vez el maldito dinero.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que dibujar?

—Sé que Midia es uno de los objetivos, pero no sé cuál es el último.

—¿Cuándo puedes dibujar Midia? —le preguntó Darien.

La ira de la mirada de Serena se intensificó.

—¿Estás ansioso por marcharte?

—Sí. —Pero antes quería asegurarse de que ella sobrevivía a aquella experiencia—. ¿Cuando vas a trabajar te acompaña alguien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mi doncella viaja conmigo hasta la población más cercana, pero no la llevo al trabajo de campo.

—A partir de ahora, no irás a ningún lado sin compañía.

¡Como si esto fuera a protegerla del impacto de una bala! Serena hinchó el pecho preparándose para protestar, pero, finalmente, soltó el aire poco a poco. La petición era lógica.

—No saldré a dibujar si no me acompaña alguien.

Darien no se fiaba de que siguiera la orden al pie de la letra.

—No, esto no es lo que yo he dicho. No debes salir de la casa a menos que te acompañe alguien.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—¿Acaso no es eso lo que acabo de decir?

Darien no se inmutó ante su fingida indignación. Después de todo, había aprendido dos o tres cosas de sus hermanas.

—No.

Ella torció el gesto en señal de conformidad.

—Está bien.

La sorpresa que experimentó Darien ante su rápida capitulación debió de reflejarse en su cara.

—Contrariamente a tu patente opinión sobre mis capacidades mentales, no estoy como una cabra, comandante.

—Darien —le recordó él.

Si iban a utilizar el cortejo como estrategia, ninguno de los dos debía cometer ningún error.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero esta vez tampoco volvió a enfrentarse a él. Simplemente, se inclinó hacia delante y declaró:

—Muy bien, Darien

Serena pronunció su nombre con voz melosa, algo que él creía imposible. Ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas y añadió:

—Si tienes tanta prisa como parece, saldré mañana a dibujar mariposas y el paisaje de los alrededores de Midia. Yo dibujaré y tú puedes velar por mí. Así los dos estaremos un paso más cerca de librarnos el uno del otro.

Sus palabras lo habrían engañado si, en menos de veinticuatro horas, no la hubiera visto manejar a un grupo de hombres enfurecidos y esquivar de una forma bastante aceptable a un perseguidor. Su cambio de actitud no pintaba bien. Estaba tramando algo.

Pues bien, él estaría preparado.

—Comentaremos el resto de mis planes durante el viaje. ¿A qué hora salimos?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa lenta e insinuante que habría hechizado a Darien si detrás de ella no se escondiera un plan diseñado para burlarse de él.

—Al amanecer —contestó Serena—. Será mejor que realicemos la mayor parte del recorrido antes de que arrecie el calor.

—¿Cuántos días estaremos fuera?

—Dos como mucho. El embajador querrá alardear de ti durante la fiesta que dará el viernes por la noche. —Mari lo miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Tienes algo para ponerte mañana que no nos delate completamente?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Desde luego. Me vestiré como un civil, a menos que prefieras que me ponga la vestimenta de los nativos.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, una carcajada escapó de la garganta de Serena. Él arqueó las cejas de una forma inquisitiva.

—Perdona, pero no creo que una túnica turca te haga pasar más desapercibido. La ropa inglesa será suficiente. No quiero que la gente con la que nos crucemos sepa que eres un oficial del ejército. Puedes fingir ser un caballero.

La expresión de su cara era demasiado inocente para que su comentario fuera accidental.

—¿Alguien podría acompañarnos para cumplir con las normas del decoro? —preguntó Darien.

Una chispa iluminó la mirada de Serena.

—Tanto si se te ocurre alguien como si no, yo iré contigo —añadió Darien.

Sus órdenes consistían en mantenerla viva y, aunque él preferiría mantener intacta su reputación, no sabía quién la había seguido aquella mañana ni por qué, y hasta que lo averiguara no podía perder el tiempo preocupándose por las sutilezas sociales.

Serena, decepcionada, arrugó la nariz.

—Mi doncella será suficiente. En esta ciudad no hay muchos británicos que se dediquen a cotillear sobre mis actos, y los que lo hacen no me importan mucho —declaró levantando la barbilla.

—Estupendo. Pues a mí no me importan nada.

Lo que realmente importaba en aquel momento era descubrir lo que Kou y su primo sabían acerca del disparo y el hombre que había seguido a Serena. Y también tenía que averiguar quién había traicionado a Serena identificándola como informante del gobierno británico.

—Hoy no vuelvas a salir de tu casa.

Tenía que asegurarse de que Serena estaría a salvo para poder continuar con sus pesquisas.

—Dedicaré la tarde a hacer el equipaje y me retiraré pronto —contestó ella mientras señalaba una puerta con un gesto.

Darien dedujo que aquella puerta conducía a su dormitorio. ¿La habitación contendría una típica cama inglesa con sábanas de lino blanco o una decadente cama turca adornada con telas de seda escarlata?

Darien controló sus pensamientos antes de que imágenes de Serena desnuda y esperándolo en los dos tipos de habitación se formaran por completo en su mente.

—Entonces, ¿saldrás de la casa?

—No hasta que vengas a buscarme por la mañana.

Tendría que conformarse con su palabra.

—Antes de irme, hablaré con tu padre.

Serena empalideció.

—Él no sabe nada de mi trabajo.

Darien se detuvo junto a la puerta.

—Ya lo sospechaba, pero quería pedirle permiso para cortejarte. Podría suavizar posibles complicaciones antes de que se produzcan. ¿Qué razón aduces para tus ausencias?

Serena inclinó la cabeza y uno de sus tirabuzones cayó sobre la curva de su mejilla.

—Le cuento que voy a dibujar mariposas. De todas maneras, esto no supone un problema para nosotros. Incluso cuando no está... como ayer, él suele estar absorto en su trabajo y ni siquiera se da cuenta de mis ausencias.

—¿Podrá recibirme ahora?

Ella asintió tan levemente con la cabeza que, si su cabello no hubiera amplificado el movimiento, Darien podría no haberlo visto.

—Aunque no se acordará de haberte visto ayer. Nunca se acuerda de lo que ocurrió el día antes. Le diré a Yaten que le pregunte si puede recibirte.

—¿Quieres acompañarme?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—No, prefiero no hacerlo.

—¿Tienes miedo de que se dé cuenta de nuestra artimaña?

Ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, pero odio verlo actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada y saber que, dentro de pocos días, volverá a tirarlo todo por la borda. —Serena carraspeó—. Voy a buscar a Yaten.

Su falsa capitulación de antes había molestado a Darien, pero esto era peor. Los ojos de Rei tenían la misma expresión vacía que los de Serena cuando él intentaba convencerla de que podía dejar a su marido.

Aunque la conocía poco, ya se había dado cuenta de lo decidida y testaruda que era, y algo grave tenía que haber sucedido para doblegarla de aquella manera.

Siguió a Serena con pasos largos y la agarró del brazo, pero entonces se quedó paralizado y sin saber qué hacer. Ella odiaría ser objeto de lástima y oír palabras de consuelo vacías.

Serena miró de reojo a la mano de Darien y las motas azules de sus ojos volvieron a encenderse.

—Creí que habíamos terminado.

—Todavía no. —No hasta que hiciera desaparecer la tristeza de su mirada. Agarró un mechón de su cabello y lo frotó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar—. No bromeaba cuando te dije que tus tirabuzones son encantadores. Todos los hombres soñamos con perdernos en un cabello como el tuyo.

Serena retrocedió y una expresión ininteligible se extendió por su cara. Entonces acercó una mano titubeante a su cabello y, finalmente, echó su tirabuzón por encima de su hombro y se marchó a toda prisa…


	7. Capitulo 06

**Capitulo 6  
**

Serena dobló su vestido verde y lo introdujo en la bolsa de viaje. ¡Maldito comandante Chiba! Los británicos deberían haber enviado a alguien más adecuado. El hombre encargado de hacer cumplir un chantaje debería ser feo; debería tener una verruga y un diente roto o algo parecido, y en ningún caso debería ser sumamente atractivo. Y no debería dar la impresión de sentirse realmente preocupado por su seguridad. Ni hacerle exasperantes cumplidos acerca de su cabello.

—¿Para qué me contrataste? —preguntó Mina mientras entraba en la habitación.

—Quería ahorrarte el trabajo —explicó Serena volviéndose hacia ella.

Su doncella soltó un soplido.

—¿Acaso te he dejado empacar mis cosas alguna vez? —preguntó Serena.

Mina la apartó a un lado con un golpe de la cadera.

—No, y la verdad es que resulta un poco humillante. Claro que, si tuviera que realizar todas las tareas que realizan las doncellas, estaría agotada.

Serena sonrió.

—No permitir que te agotes es mi estrategia para que no te vayas.

Mina sacó el vestido verde salvia de la bolsa.

—¡Una estrategia malvada, por cierto!

La sonrisa de Serena flaqueó.

—Ya sabes que, si lo deseas, eres libre de marcharte. No estás en deuda conmigo.

Mina alisó las arrugas del vestido y sonrió mientras contemplaba las manchas de tinta.

—Claro que lo estoy. Me salvaste de volver a ser vendida como esclava. Aunque nunca perdonaré a Yaten que negociara mi precio. ¡A la baja! Ese hombre es de hielo. No sé cómo aguanto trabajar con él —declaró, aunque su mirada se clavó, esperanzada, en la puerta.

Mina, que era griega, llevaba con Serena desde que ésta la compró y le concedió la libertad. ¿Acaso se sentía obligada hacia ella?, se preguntó Serena.

—¡Para ya! —exclamó Mina—. Conozco la expresión de tu cara. Si sigo contigo es porque lo deseo, no por obligación.

—De todas maneras, las similitudes con lo coaccionada que me siento yo por los británicos...

Mina sacudió el vestido con un movimiento rápido de las muñecas.

—No es lo mismo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu comandante?

—No es mi comandante, y está hablando con mi padre.

—¡Qué educado! ¿Tenía yo razón acerca del atractivo de tu mayor?

—No es mi comandante —replicó Serena con los dientes apretados.

Se negaba a que Mina volviera a enumerar los encantos físicos de aquel hombre. Ya le costaba bastante mantenerlos alejados de su mente: sus anchos hombros, la fuerza de sus manos, el sabor intenso y masculino de sus labios... Serena contuvo el impulso de presionar su boca con su mano para detener el cosquilleo que sintió en los labios.

—Me siguió hasta la casa de Seiya.

Mina dejó de doblar el vestido momentáneamente.

—¿Seiya lo sabe?

—Sí.

¡El muy traidor! ¿Cómo podía haber dado su visto bueno a Darien? Quizá, si le contaba lo del chantaje al que estaba sometida, cambiara de opinión. Pero no podía contárselo, porque se negaba a obligarlo a elegir entre su lealtad hacia su país y hacia los ideales que compartían. Resultaba más fácil que aquella carga la llevara ella sola.

—Esta noche no podré asistir a la reunión.

Mina realizó una mueca.

—¿Por qué no? Además, podrías llevar a tu mayor. Los rebeldes siempre aspiran a incorporar a nuevos miembros para la causa.

—Mi madre luchaba para conseguir dinero de los británicos, no para reclutarlos.

—¿Por qué no? Al menos él no es otro de esos intelectuales demacrados. Por cierto, si no asistes a la reunión de esta noche Stephan se sentirá desolado, porque nadie escuchará su discurso acerca de cómo los antiguos mitos auguraban la libertad de Grecia.

A Serena le maravillaba la vulnerabilidad emocional de Stephan.

—No estaré ausente durante mucho tiempo.

¡Aunque no le importaría perderse algunas de las disertaciones de Stephan!

Su doncella volvió a colocar el vestido en la bolsa.

—Entonces, ¿tienes algún plan para tu comandante?

Serena sonrió.

—Lo tengo. ¿Has visto mi caballete?

No podía decirse que constituyera el mejor de los planes, pero le proporcionaba algo en lo que ocupar su mente en lugar de imaginar lo que habría sentido si la mano de Darien hubiera seguido subiendo por su costado y le hubiera acariciado el pecho mientras se besaban el día anterior.

—Le dije a Yaten que lo guardara.

—Se lo pediré.

—Ya se lo pido yo. —Mina se interpuso entre Serena y la puerta y adoptó una posición firme—. Así el condenado tendrá que verme quiera o no quiera.

Mina regresó pocos minutos más tarde.

—Si se está escondiendo de mí, le atizaré en la cabeza.

—¿No lo has encontrado?

Esto era extraño. Serena había hablado con él minutos antes y, como solía ocurrir asombrosamente con los mayordomos, Yaten siempre estaba donde tenía que estar cuando uno lo necesitaba.

—¿No habrá ido a llevarle un té a mi padre?

Mina levantó la mirada hacia el techo.

—Lo sé, ya lo has comprobado —continuó Serena—. ¿Mi padre y Darien parecían estar...? —Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a preguntarle: ¿hablando de ella?, ¿llevándose bien? Serena dejó el frasco de tinta que estaba llenando encima de la mesa—. Iré a buscarlo yo.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Yaten pasó corriendo por su lado con una bandeja de té en las manos. Tenía una pequeña hinchazón en la mejilla izquierda.

Ella corrió tras él.

—¡Yaten! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

El normalmente taciturno mayordomo se ruborizó.

—Me avergüenza un poco confesarlo, señorita, pero tropecé con una alfombra que estaba mal extendida. Pero no se preocupe, ya la he estirado bien.

Ella quería preguntarle más cosas, pero ya casi habían llegado al estudio de su padre, así que dejó que Yaten siguiera solo. Mina le sonsacaría más información y luego se lo contaría todo a Serena.

Se dispuso a regresar a sus aposentos, porque no deseaba que Darien ni su padre la vieran, pero cuando oyó que el comandante mencionaba su nombre se acercó a la puerta para averiguar de qué estaban hablando. No perjudicaría a nadie que conociera la esencia de su conversación. Sin embargo, el grosor de la puerta amortiguaba el sonido y le impidió lograr su propósito.

Yaten volvió a salir del estudio y, al verla merodear por el pasillo, inclinó la cabeza, pero dejó la puerta ligeramente abierta.

Serena le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a la rendija.

En contraste con la elegante simplicidad de las dependencias de Serena, el estudio de su padre estaba abarrotado de cosas. Trocitos de cerámica, montones de documentos y frascos de tinta vacíos se mantenían en precario equilibrio en las estanterías.

Sir Kenji hizo un hueco para sí mismo en su escritorio. La piedra que tenía delante lo distrajo momentáneamente, pero la apartó a un lado y se centró en Darien.

—Siento no haber podido reunirme con usted ayer, comandante, pero otros asuntos ineludibles requerían mi atención. ¿Sobre qué quería hablar conmigo?

Serena tenía razón, su padre no lo había reconocido.

Darien carraspeó mientras un nerviosismo imprevisible y repentino se apoderaba de él, lo que resultaba bastante ridículo dado que su relación con Serena era una farsa. Si, por alguna causa insospechada, su padre lo rechazaba, encontrarían otra excusa para sus encuentros.

—Desearía cortejar a su hija.

Sir Kenji abrió mucho los ojos y se frotó la barbilla dejando en ella una mancha de polvo.

—¿A mi pequeña Serena? Aunque supongo que ya no es tan pequeña... Me imagino que usted es la razón de que no protestara por tener que acudir ayer a la embajada. Me extrañaba que no se hubiera quejado, porque el embajador nunca ha sido objeto de su devoción.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Es posible que yo fuera la razón.

Claro que Serena no había acudido a la embajada el día anterior, pero su padre no tenía por qué enterarse y, si creía que Serena y él ya se conocían de antes, su farsa sería más creíble.

—En tal caso, no pienso interponerme en su relación. —El anciano sonrió—. ¿Por casualidad no será usted arqueólogo? Por alguna razón me resulta muy difícil conservar a los buenos ayudantes.

Darien sospechaba que la razón se debía a su consumo de opio, pero no se lo comentó.

En realidad, aquello resultaba bastante extraño. A no ser por el tono enfermizo de la piel de sir Kenji, no había ningún paralelismo entre él y el hombre que Darien había visto el día anterior. En aquel momento, parecía un simpático profesor de arqueología como tantos otros.

—¡Bueno, no puede usted constituir la respuesta a todas nuestras plegarias! Deduzco, entonces, que Serena ya no se siente atraída por ese tal Seiya Smith. Solía merodear por aquí con frecuencia.

¡Y estaba familiarizado con la parte de la casa que utilizaba Serena! Además, ninguno de los dos había respondido a su pregunta sobre la naturaleza de su relación. Cuando ella empezó a besarlo el día anterior, Darien estaba convencido de que aquel era el primer beso de su vida, pero cuando terminaron de besarse, ya no estaba tan seguro.

¿Kou le había enseñado a ser tan apasionada o esto era producto de la naturaleza intensa de su carácter?

Aquel beso lo había conmocionado. Darien adoraba a su familia, pero, durante los últimos años, se había ido distanciando de ellos. Se sentía ajeno al afecto natural que se profesaban y a lo relajados que se sentían unos con otros.

Sin embargo, algo en Serena había despertado en él una emoción profunda que creía haber perdido y que no estaba seguro de querer recuperar. Se había acostumbrado a volcar sus emociones más profundas en su poesía, donde no le molestaban a él ni a nadie más. Podía circunscribirlas allí. Además, una pequeña parte de sí mismo temía que, si se escapaban, tanto él como el resto del mundo enloquecerían.

Yaten, el sirviente, entró con el té. Sus movimientos eran tensos, carentes de su anterior gracia y ceremonia. Y tenía un morado en la mejilla. Darien frunció el ceño. Poco rato antes, estaba bien.

Sir Kenji se agitó en su asiento, ladeó la cabeza y miró por la ventana mientras Yaten dejaba una taza delante de él. ¡Interesante! La mayoría de los aristócratas no prestaban la menor atención a sus sirvientes, pero este caso era diferente, porque sir Kenji ignoraba, deliberadamente, a Yaten.

El mayordomo le entregó, también a él, una taza de té y Darien le dio las gracias. El sirviente lo evaluó con una mirada inescrutable y, después, salió de la habitación.

Sir Kenji suspiró y echó tres cucharaditas copiosas de azúcar en su taza.

—Serena es muy buena chica. Nunca me ha causado ningún problema —comentó mientras removía el té lentamente.

Darien se atragantó y tosió durante medio minuto largo antes de volver a recuperar la compostura.

—Desde luego, es una mujer magnífica.

¿Estaban hablando de la misma persona?

—Aunque, no permita que lo engañe. También tiene algo de agitadora. Como su madre.

Sus ojos se humedecieron durante unos segundos.

El embajador había dejado entrever que existían rumores que afectaban a la madre de Serena, y a Darien le pareció más honesto obtener la información directamente de sir Kenji.

—Serena no habla mucho de su madre. ¿Cómo era ella?

Una sonrisa distante cruzó la cara de sir Kenji.

—¡Ah, mi Ikuko!

Contempló un punto de la pared con la mirada perdida. Varios minutos transcurrieron. Distraídamente, alargó el brazo para coger la taza de té y volcó un frasco de tinta. Sobresaltado, regresó al momento presente.

—Mmm... Sí... Era griega, ¿sabe? A Serena se le notan sus orígenes griegos. Supongo que ya sabe cómo nos conocimos.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

Sir Kenji se enderezó y la melancolía se desvaneció.

—Se trata de una historia notable. Yo estaba excavando en un emplazamiento arqueológico cerca de Nephases, un templo situado en la cima de una colina. En el fondo del valle se produjo una gran conmoción. De hecho, fue tan grande que hasta yo me di cuenta. Una horda de ladrones estaba atacando a un jinete solitario. Como yo entonces era joven e impulsivo, llamé a mis ayudantes y corrí, a lomos de mi caballo, a ayudar a aquel hombre.

Sir Kenji se reclinó en su silla. La excitación iluminó su cara. Su aspecto enfermizo y su mente disipada desaparecieron, y Darien vio en él al hombre que cabalgó al rescate de aquel desconocido.

—Los ladrones hirieron a mi montura, pero yo salí ileso. Llegué al lado del desconocido justo cuando se le estaba acabando la munición. Me eché al suelo, disparé y derribé al jefe de los asaltantes. En aquel momento, mis ayudantes corrían hacia nosotros por la ladera de la colina. El resto de los bandidos salieron huyendo. El hombre al que salvé resultó ser el pachá Artemis, el comandante del ejército del sultán. Como recompensa, me entregó a una de sus esclavas vírgenes, lo que constituía un gran honor. Yo no podía negarme. Además, cuando vi a Ikuko, me di cuenta de que no podía condenarla a una vida de esclavitud. Ella me rogó que la aceptara y, como mi conciencia no me permitía tener una esclava, me casé con ella.

¿La madre de Serena había sido una esclava? Esto explicaba las insinuaciones del embajador acerca de su pasado.

—Ikuko insistió en que nos mudáramos a Inglaterra. Creo que vivir aquí le recordaba, constantemente, su humillante pasado.

Pero Serena había visitado al pachá aquella mañana. ¿Cómo podía ser amiga del hombre que había sido el propietario de su madre?

—Ikuko adoptó las costumbres de la sociedad inglesa y utilizó la posición social que le proporcionaba mi modesto título para conseguir apoyo para sus compatriotas griegos. La perdí hace once años por causa de una afección pulmonar.

Su pasión interior se desvaneció y solo quedó la sombra del hombre.

—¿Cuándo regresó usted a Constantinopla?

—Más tarde, aquel mismo año. Serena tenía, entonces, doce años.

—¿Por qué regresó Serena con usted?

—Cuando su madre enfermó, yo la envié lejos. Todavía no estoy seguro de que me haya perdonado por aquello. Ella y su madre eran como caras de una misma vasija y Serena odió no estar presente cuando su madre murió. Le dije que nunca más volvería a mantenerla alejada de las personas a las que quería. —Sir Kenji cogió una licorera y vertió un poco de brandy en su té con mano temblorosa—. Ella es todo lo que me queda de Ikuko. No podía dejarla allí. Y, si me permite decirlo, yo diría que el resultado ha sido bueno.

Eso parecía, pensó Darien. Al menos su pintura reflejaba la vida de una forma que él nunca conseguiría reflejar con su poesía. Y, aunque lo desafiaba a la menor ocasión, tenía que reconocer que era una mujer decidida e inteligente. Entonces, ¿por qué había accedido a seguir dibujando después de que le dispararan? Ella era demasiado lista para eso. ¿Acaso la adicción de su padre había mermado los bienes familiares?

—Las cosas deben de haber sido difíciles para ustedes desde que regresaron.

Sir Kenji pareció perplejo.

—En realidad, no. Constantinopla es un lugar agradable y aquí estoy cerca de mi trabajo.

—Sin embargo, comparado con Londres, parece un lugar caro para vivir.

Sir Kenji rio entre dientes.

—Serena cuenta con una dote, si es eso lo que le preocupa. Yo no puedo considerarme rico, pero el porvenir de mi hija está asegurado.

Entonces ¿por qué ella insistía en arriesgar su vida?

La abertura de la puerta se ensanchó ligeramente. Darien se puso tenso, pero enseguida se obligó a relajarse. El riesgo de que alguien fuera a atacarlos era mínimo... Entonces entrecerró los ojos. Pero el riesgo de que alguien estuviera escuchando la conversación que mantenía con sir Kenji era...

—Creo que su hija quiere unirse a nosotros.

Serena masculló una palabra en turco que, por lo que Darien dedujo, no era muy educada. De todos modos, ella abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Hola, papá. Darien.

Los dos hombres se incorporaron. Darien se acercó a ella y, solo para enojarla, le estampó un prolongado beso en el dorso de la mano. Ella intentó apartarla, pero él no la soltó.

—No te preocupes, tu padre sabe que te estoy cortejando.

—¡Es verdad, Serena, no tienes por qué avergonzarte! Yo también he estado enamorado. ¿Dónde has estado? Hace días que no te veo.

Serena sonrió mientras disimuladamente clavaba las uñas en la mano de Darien.

—Sí, papá, hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

—Las traducciones van bien. ¿Y tus dibujos?

—Todavía no he encontrado a la _glaucopsyche melanops _de alas azules que estoy buscando.

—La encontrarás. Estoy seguro. No eres el tipo de persona que permite que se le escape nada, ni siquiera una mariposa. —Entonces agitó el dedo índice hacia ella—. Pero los dos sabemos que esta no es la razón de que estemos aquí reunidos. Le he dado permiso a tu comandante para que te visite.

—Él no es mi... —Serena tosió—. No se ha puesto demasiado nervioso, ¿no? Ya le había advertido que tú darías tu consentimiento.

—No, aunque, por decirlo de alguna manera, ha desafiado al león en su propia guarida.

Serena entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—El comandante tiene una forma especial de salirse con la suya —comentó ella mientras apartaba la mano de un tirón fingiendo tener que arreglarse la falda.

Darien observó su enojado gesto. De acuerdo, puede que le molestara que él interfiriera en su vida, pero su enojo parecía algo excesivo. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba allí para protegerla.

Intentó no hacer caso de la punzada de pesar que experimentó. Aunque Serena le intrigara, lo que ella opinara sobre él no tenía importancia. Él cumpliría sus órdenes tanto si le caía bien a ella como si no. Entonces realizó una reverencia a ambos Tsukino.

—Lo siento, pero debo atender ciertos asuntos.

Cuando llegó a la calle, vio que el número de transeúntes había disminuido considerablemente. Sin duda se habían refugiado en el interior de los edificios para soportar mejor el calor de la tarde. Las mujeres, cubiertas con velos, se asomaban a las ventanas de las primeras plantas y charlaban entre ellas de un lado a otro de los callejones. Las palomas se arrullaban, con su incesante y suave canto, en lo alto de los frondosos cipreses y, por las rendijas que separaban las casas, se vislumbraban ocasionalmente las aguas del Bósforo. Darien sacó su libreta y el trozo que quedaba de su lápiz y anotó lo que veía. Ninguna de sus frases podía considerarse poética, pero alguna de ellas resultaba ligeramente prometedora.

Cuando llegó a la embajada, el mayordomo lo interceptó y lo condujo al estudio del embajador. Darien esperaba sentirse cómodo en aquel edificio de arquitectura inglesa, pero ocurrió justo lo contrario y sintió que las paredes de los estrechos pasillos se cernían sobre él asfixiándolo de calor.

Antes de entrar, Darien se aflojó el cuello de la camisa. Kou, vestido todavía con la ropa nativa y sucia, estaba sentado frente al embajador. ¡Excelente, así podría interrogarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo! Andrew le indicó que se sentara.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, Chiba. Kou acaba de finalizar su informe.

Darien se sentó en una silla y Andrew se frotó la barbilla y sonrió. Darien tuvo la clara impresión de que disfrutaba de su posición de superioridad sobre dos aristócratas que, jerárquicamente, estaban por encima de él. Andrew le tendió una carta sellada.

—Órdenes adicionales.

Darien rompió el sello y leyó la carta. La señorita Tsukino tenía que dibujar la fortificación militar de Vourth y él tenía que asegurarse de que ella cumplía las órdenes utilizando cualquier medio que considerara necesario.

Apretó la hoja con fuerza. ¡Por fin! El requisito que le permitiría regresar a casa. Introdujo la carta en uno de sus bolsillos.

Andrew tamborileó los dedos sobre el mapa que tenía encima de la mesa. Actuaba como si conociera el contenido de las órdenes y sus palabras lo confirmaron.

—Los otros dibujos de la señorita Tsukino fueron útiles, pero este es esencial.

Kou enderezó la espalda.

—¿Adónde quieren que vaya esta vez?

—A Vourth —contestó Andrew con el ceño fruncido.

Kou se incorporó rápidamente del asiento.

—¡No!

La cara del embajador siguió impasible salvo por una nueva arruga que surgió entre sus cejas.

—Este asunto ya no le concierne a usted.

Kou se volvió hacia Darien.

—Los dos últimos agentes que enviaron a esa zona no han regresado. Se trata de una trampa mortal. ¡La matarán!

La carta pesó en el bolsillo de Darien como si estuviera hecha de plomo.

Andrew intervino antes de que a Darien le diera tiempo de decir nada.

—Estoy convencido de que el comandante Chiba será perfectamente capaz de proteger a la señorita Tsukino.

Kou miró significativamente y con furia el morado que Darien sabía que tenía en la mandíbula.

—Esa no es la cuestión. No es correcto pedirle esto a ella. El viaje, en sí mismo, es traicionero. Incluso el sultán ha perdido regimientos enteros de soldados a manos de los forajidos que habitan en aquellas montañas.

El embajador extendió una mano tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que es arriesgado, pero no le pediremos nada más.

Su afirmación no consiguió tranquilizar a Kou.

—Sí, porque habrá muerto. ¡Chiba, no debes animarla a que lo haga!

A Darien se le encogió el estómago a causa de la inquietud, pero no permitió que se le notara.

—Yo he recibido mis órdenes.

Él nunca desobedecería una orden. Si los soldados británicos se negaran a obedecer todas las órdenes con las que no estuvieran de acuerdo, Napoleón estaría sentado en el trono de Inglaterra. Aquella orden en concreto podía resultar más incómoda que el resto, pero esto no la convertía en innecesaria.

Además, él podía proteger a Serena. Aquel caso requeriría una planificación más exhaustiva, pero cuando terminaran, tanto él como Serena podrían recuperar sus vidas.

—¡Desobedece las órdenes!

Kou carecía de la formación militar necesaria para comprender la magnitud de lo que acababa de proponerle y la sorpresa que experimentó Darien debió de reflejarse en su cara.

Darien se dirigió indignado hacia la puerta.

—Esperaba algo mejor de ti, Chiba.

Darien apretó los puños, pero decidió no responder a aquella provocación infantil.

—Ella lo eligió.

—Hasta ahora, el riesgo al que se enfrentaba era mínimo; de no ser así, yo la habría detenido hace meses —replicó Kou.

Sus últimas palabras quedaron flotando en el ambiente.

—¿Hace meses? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes que la señorita Tsukino es la autora de los dibujos? Creí que su identidad había sido descubierta recientemente.

Kou se quedó inmóvil.

—Me he expresado mal.

No, no era cierto. Darien se incorporó.

—Tú sabías que ella era la autora desde el principio y permitiste que se implicara en este asunto.

Durante unos segundos, un sentimiento de culpabilidad se reflejó en la cara de Kou.

—Si no querías que corriera peligro, nunca debiste permitir que jugara a los espías —continuó Darien.

Se sentía furioso. Si Kou hubiera sido sincero desde el principio, Serena no estaría implicada en todo aquello, al menos no hasta el punto que lo estaba en aquel momento.

Kou agarró la manecilla de la puerta con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empalidecieron.

—¡Como si yo hubiera podido detenerla! —exclamó frunciendo los labios—. Al menos prométeme que le informarás de los riesgos cuando le comuniques el nuevo objetivo.

—Yo no creo que... —intervino el embajador.

—Tienes mi palabra —lo interrumpió Darien—. Llevará a cabo la misión con toda la información disponible o no irá a Vourth.

Kou asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Darien se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta abierta. Durante la guerra había dado órdenes a sus hombres sabiendo que no sobrevivirían. Carter. Johnson. Potter. Davis. Blarney... Conocía los nombres de los que había sentenciado a muerte y veía sus caras en su mente todas las noches antes de dormirse y en sus pesadillas.

Su muerte pesaba en su alma, pero él no se cuestionaba la corrección de sus actos. Él hizo lo que era preciso hacer para ganar la guerra, mantener a su familia a salvo y conseguir que el sangriento y nauseabundo horror de la batalla no llegara a la costa inglesa.

Sus órdenes, en aquel momento, no eran diferentes. La seguridad de Inglaterra prevalecía por encima de la vida de un hombre.

O una mujer

.

.

Darien se puso la chaqueta del uniforme de gala. Las prominentes medallas chocaron entre sí produciendo una desagradable cacofonía. Darien frunció el ceño y detuvo el ruido con la mano. ¡Malditas y chillonas condecoraciones! Pero el embajador había dejado muy claro que deseaba presentar a Darien a sus invitados en aquella velada luciendo en todo su esplendor el uniforme de gala, como si se tratara de un anticipo de la fiesta del viernes.

Darien se abrochó la chaqueta con lentitud, intentando retrasar, en lo posible, la aburrida cena. Quizá Serena...

Se echó al suelo y rodó hasta el otro lado de la cama.

No estaba solo.

Sacó el puñal de la caña de su bota y lo sopesó con fría familiaridad mientras escuchaba el silencio de la habitación. ¿Qué había llamado su atención y de dónde procedía? El estado de alerta que lo había mantenido con vida en el campo de batalla volvió a dominar su cuerpo.

¡Allí! Una leve rozadura en el suelo.

El ruido no procedía del dormitorio, así que el origen era el vestidor. Una brisa fresca y húmeda que llegaba de aquella habitación en la que, al menos antes, las ventanas estaban cerradas, confirmó su sospecha.

Se levantó y avanzó hacia el vestidor con la espalda pegada a la pared. Sus pasos fueron silenciosos.

—Si puedo elegir, preferiría que no me rebanaras el pescuezo —declaró una voz distinguida en tono grave.

—Deberías utilizar las puertas —replicó Darien mientras bajaba su puñal—. Si en el futuro vas a seguir entrando a hurtadillas en las habitaciones ajenas, Kou, te recomiendo que practiques el sigilo.

Kou cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Todavía iba vestido con las sucias ropas nativas.

—Me alegro de que esta vez me hayas descubierto antes de que te haya derribado.

Su reprimenda hizo sonreír a Darien.

—Sé que tenéis invitados a cenar y, si entrara por la puerta principal, muchos podrían reconocerme —continuó Kou sonriendo—. Encontré tu nota en mi contraventana y debo admitir que me siento halagado.

Darien ignoró su burla y enfundó su puñal. Dejarle una nota en la ventana era la única forma que tenía de ponerse en contacto con él después de que se marchara a toda prisa del estudio del embajador.

—Quiero formularte unas cuantas preguntas en relación con Serena.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Kou.

—¿La llevarás a Vourth?

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces no me siento inclinado a ayudarte.

Kou se volvió hacia la ventana abierta que tenía detrás.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la siguen?

Kou se detuvo de golpe.

—¡Maldita sea!

Darien lo observó.

—¿No lo sabías?

Kou se agarró al marco de la ventana.

—Como te dije antes, la he vigilado siempre que he podido, pero solo ha sido intermitentemente.

—Esta mañana, cuando fue a dejarte la nota, un hombre la siguió.

Kou soltó una maldición.

—¿Vio cómo dejaba la nota?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Antes de dejarla, ella lo despistó, pero es indudable que la estaba siguiendo.

Kou se quitó el sucio turbante y deslizó una mano por su negro cabello.

—Sabía que alguien le había disparado, pero no que estuvieran tan pendientes de ella. Creía que aquí, entre su gente, estaría a salvo. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Tienes alguna idea sobre quién puede estarla siguiendo?

Kou frunció el ceño.

—No tiene sentido. Si su perseguidor trabaja para el sultán, ¿por qué, simplemente, no la arrestan? A través de mis contactos habituales no he oído nada que sugiera que la red de inteligencia otomana tenga siquiera noticia de su existencia. Si se tratara de los rusos, ya estaría muerta. Y si la persona que la está siguiendo quiere dinero a cambio de no delatarla, ¿por qué no se lo ha pedido?

¡No se podía decir que fuera una respuesta sencilla!

-¿Serena tiene enemigos personales?

Kou se sirvió una copa de brandy de la licorera que había sobre la mesa de la habitación.

—Nadie que justifique ese grado de interés. En general, ella se muestra reservada. Las mujeres no le hacen mucho caso y los hombres tampoco están muy interesados en ella.

Darien tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el ruido que oyó fue el rechinar de sus propios dientes.

—Salvo, quizá, los que desean granjearse el favor del pachá. —Kou ingirió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago—. El pachá sí que tiene enemigos poderosos, pero si quieren desacreditarlo asociándolo al trabajo de Serena, ¿por qué no lo han hecho público?

—Quizá tratan de conseguir pruebas fehacientes antes de hacerlo.

Kou asintió pensativamente con la cabeza.

—No es una mala teoría. Razón de más para evitar que Serena dibuje la fortificación de Vourth. Solo puede haber una razón para que vaya a esa región. Para llegar allí hay que caminar durante dos días por terrenos áridos y traicioneros, y su representación de mujer inglesa y superficial no le servirá de nada en aquel lugar. Si la descubrieran, nadie dudaría de su culpabilidad.

Darien cruzó los brazos. No pondría en peligro la vida de Serena lanzándose de cabeza a la nueva misión, pero tampoco la evitaría. Él tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse en Inglaterra.

—Yo he recibido órdenes.

Kou dejó la copa en la mesa con rabia.

—¿Acaso quieres que muera?

—Al contrario, quiero mantenerla con vida a toda costa. ¿Puedes proporcionarme información acerca de la zona de Vourth?

Kou se volvió hacia la ventana y suspiró.

—Si no te la doy, seré tan responsable como tú de su muerte. Elaboraré un informe sobre los últimos campamentos de los bandidos de los que se tiene noticia y de las rutas más seguras que conozco y te lo haré llegar, aunque quizá tarde unos días en reunir la información.

Volvió a ponerse el turbante.

Bien, esto le daría tiempo para averiguar quién estaba siguiendo a Serena, pensó Darien.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

Kou se dirigió a la ventana con paso rápido y saltó al exterior con un único movimiento silencioso. Entonces su voz sonó con brusquedad:

—Si ella muere mientras está a tu cargo, Chiba, será mejor que los bandidos te maten también a ti….


	8. Capitulo 07

**Capitulo 7**

Serena caminó de un lado a otro por el terreno rocoso hasta que Darien llegó junto a ella. Él transportaba con dificultad dos grandes cestos, un caballete y una caja de madera con frascos de tinta. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió a Serena cuando él se detuvo sin quejarse a pesar de que el calor que irradiaban las rocas era tan intenso que Serena tenía que moverse continuamente para que no se le quemaran las plantas de los pies a través de las suelas de los zapatos.

Darien arqueó una ceja. Ella no le había permitido descansar desde que salieron de la fonda donde habían dejado a Mina. Los pesados objetos que transportaba debían de haberle causado ampollas en las manos, pero él los llevaba con una aceptación estoica.

Serena señaló un bosquecillo que había en la ladera de la colina.

—Descansaremos un rato hasta que baje el calor.

Una chispa de humor iluminó los ojos de Darien.

—Yo diría que ya hemos superado la parte del día más calurosa.

Ella inclinó su parasol de seda para que él no le viera la cara.

—Comeremos y, después, reemprenderemos la marcha.

Serena se dirigió a la sombra del bosquecillo. Las sedosas hojas verdes solo proporcionaban unos grados de alivio, pero después de la larga caminata esos pocos grados constituían un lujo increíble. Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás e inspiró. El delicado olor acre de las hojas descendió hasta ella desde las copas de los árboles provocando que se estremeciera. Sus cansados músculos se relajaron y entonces acarició uno de aquellos troncos grises y suaves. Los sándalos crecían por todo el país, aunque, curiosamente, su aroma nunca la había afectado tanto.

Cuando besó a Darien, él olía a sándalo.

Serea se separó de golpe del árbol, como si este quemara.

Darie dejó la cesta de la comida al lado de Serena. Ella se sentó y alisó su vestido verde salvia alrededor de sus piernas. De una forma casi inconsciente, su mano tapó la pequeña mancha de tinta que Mina no había podido eliminar del tejido. Serena apretó las mandíbulas y separó la mano del vestido. La última vez que se lo puso, aquella mancha no le preocupó en absoluto.

Levantó la tapa de la cesta con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca y suspiró mientras examinaba el contenido: el último intento de una campaña destinada a fracasar.

Su plan era un poco estúpido e infantil. ¡De acuerdo, era totalmente estúpido e infantil! Entonces realizó una mueca. Quizá «destinado al fracaso desde el primer momento» lo definiría mejor.

Había puesto en la cesta el doble de provisiones de lo necesario; había elegido la peor fonda de la zona; había iniciado la marcha al lugar donde debía realizar el dibujo a la peor hora del día...

Y había hecho preparar una comida pensada para aterrorizar a cualquier ciudadano inglés.

Sacó la primera vasija y la destapó: ensalada de berenjena y pepino aliñada con ajo, yogur, cebolletas y pimienta. ¡Montones de pimienta negra! Aunque a su padre no le desagradaba la comida otomana, se negaba a que este plato se sirviera en su mesa y lo consideraba un ataque al paladar. Las aletas de la nariz de Darien se hincharon cuando recibieron el impacto del aroma de aquel plato.

Serena sacó de la cesta los rollitos de col, la salchicha dura y cruda y la torta de pan. Todo era perfectamente comestible, aunque ella había tardado años en acostumbrarse a aquella comida. Realmente, debería disculparse.

Antes de sentarse, Darien escudriñó el bosque. La seguridad de Serena era lo primero.

¿En qué estaría pensando cuando elaboró su plan? ¡Ya no era una niña pretendiendo divertirse a costa de su institutriz!, reflexionó Serena.

—Yo...

—Espero que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de la inutilidad de tu ridículo plan infantil.

¡Ah, sí, por eso había ideado aquel plan!

Después de dar un rápido trago, le alargó a Darien la cantimplora y sonrió dulcemente mientras él se atragantaba con el jugo natural de nabo.

—¡No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres!

Él entrecerró los ojos y bebió de su propia cantimplora, que colgaba de su hombro.

—Este plan es indigno de ti. Podías haber inventado algo mucho mejor.

Mientras tapaba la cantimplora, apartó la mano de una forma repentina.

Ella se la agarró y la giró. En medio de la palma tenía dos ampollas. Serena realizó una mueca mientras la vergüenza reemplazaba su anterior indignación. Ella quería fastidiarlo, no lisiarlo.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

Él la examinó con sus ojos de acero.

—Me he enfrentado a cosas peores en el campo de batalla.

Serena sacó la cantimplora de agua que había en el fondo de la cesta y vertió un poco de líquido en la mano de Darien. Este se estremeció mientras el agua se deslizaba por la piel herida. Serena se la vendó con su pañuelo y sus dedos rozaron las viejas callosidades de sus manos. Aquella no era la mano de un oficial que dejara las tareas duras en manos de sus subordinados. Una cicatriz blanca y limpia atravesaba sus dedos por la mitad. La herida debió de ser profunda y sangrienta y casi debió de seccionarle los dedos de lado a lado. ¿Provocada por un sable, quizá?

Serena volvió a girar la mano. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de las cicatrices del dorso?, pensó mientras tocaba una huella de las antiguas heridas. Porque cuando pensaba en sus manos las relacionaba con el placer, no con unas cicatrices.

—¿Desde cuándo estás en el ejército?

Él contempló el dedo de Serena mientras ella seguía con la yema el trazo de una de las cicatrices.

—Desde que tenía diecisiete años.

Serena observó las finas arrugas de su cara. Sospechaba que la mayoría se debían a la dureza de su vida y no a su edad, pues él debía de tener treinta y pocos años. Esto suponía que llevaba doce años en guerra.

¡Y ella había pretendido asustarlo con sus chiquilladas!

Tocó con la yema del dedo el rastro de otra cicatriz. Esta consistía en una decoloración causada por las repetitivas quemaduras de la pólvora. Su dedo se detuvo a mitad de camino, apartó la mano y se ruborizó.

—Siento lo de las ampollas.

Entonces bajó la cabeza y se dedicó a llenar su plato de comida.

Él la observó.

—Entonces ¿qué me recomiendas que coma? —le preguntó con voz risueña.

Sin poder contenerse, Serena soltó una carcajada, levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Error. Craso error. El buen humor había formado unas pequeñas arrugas en sus comisuras y la picardía había curvado sus labios.

Resultaba mucho más seguro mirarlo cuando actuaba de carabina y estaba de malhumor. El Darie risueño era demasiado atractivo.

—Lo creas o no, a mí me gusta todo lo que hay en la cesta.

Él cogió un plato y se lo tendió.

—Entonces lo dejo en tus manos.

Ella le sirvió un poco de todo y contuvo el aliento mientras él probaba la picante ensalada.

Su cara no reflejó nada. Simplemente, masticó y tragó.

Transcurrieron varios segundos.

Finalmente, Darien se atragantó entre risas y bebió un trago largo de agua.

—¡Yo esperaba algún tipo de burla, pero no un intento de asesinato!

Ella sonrió y tomó un gran bocado del plato del delito.

—No es culpa mía que los británicos tengáis el estómago débil.

Él volvió a comer de la ensalada.

—¡Vaya, tenías que insultar a los ingleses! Ahora, para salvar su honor, tendré que comérmelo todo. Además, acuérdate de que tú también eres inglesa.

Ella troceó la torta de pan. Técnicamente puede que fuera inglesa, pero en su corazón..., no lo tenía muy claro. Ella no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

Darien masticó la comida con esmero.

—En realidad, después de superar el primer impacto, la comida no está tan mal.

El hecho de que apreciara aquella comida hizo que a Serena se le ensanchara el corazón. Puede que él estuviera allí debido a las órdenes del gobierno británico, pero si ella se reclinara en el árbol y cerrara los ojos, le resultaría fácil permitir que la calurosa tarde la adormeciera y la convenciera de que él quería estar allí. Quizás incluso podía imaginar que él deseaba acercarse a ella y volver a besarla en los labios. Después, la tumbaría en el aromático lecho de hojas y la poseería. Unas deliciosas sensaciones recorrieron sus venas mientras las imágenes se formaban en el interior de sus ojos cerrados.

Él se acercaría a ella atraído por la misma fuerza irresistible que la consumía a ella. Sus brazos la rodearían y sus labios reclamarían los de ella. Primero con suavidad, pero después con fiereza y pasión. En esta ocasión, ella no se centraría en demostrarle nada, sino en disfrutar de las sensaciones y guardarlas en su interior para cuando él no estuviera. Sus callosos dedos recorrerían su suave piel

después de deshacerse de la ropa que se interfería en su camino. El roce de su incipiente barba en su cuello..., la suavidad de su fular mientras ella se lo quitaba..., el sabor de su piel... Después ella... ella... Serena suspiró. Convencer a Mina para que le consiguiera aquel ejemplar del Kama Sutra implicaba unas evidentes desventajas.

Serena abrió los ojos y vio que Darien la miraba fijamente. Su expresión reflejaba una gran intensidad.

Darien alargó un brazo hacia ella y Serena no se habría movido aunque el sultán en persona se lo hubiera ordenado. Los dedos de Darien tiraron lentamente de las cintas del sombrero de Serena.

—Si te vas a dormir, será mejor que no aplastes el sombrero. ¿Por qué hoy te has vestido con ropa inglesa?

El deseo había secado su garganta y Serena tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para asegurarse de que pronunciaba las palabras con el tono adecuado.

—Depende de lo que vaya a hacer. Si voy a una ciudad, me visto para pasar desapercibida, pero en el campo, si me ven, es imposible que pase desapercibida, de modo que intento destacar tanto como puedo. Los turcos creen que todos los ingleses estamos locos y no les cuesta creer que vago por los campos en busca de mariposas. Es mejor que no me pillen mintiendo acerca de quién soy.

—¿Ya te han descubierto otras veces durante tus excursiones?

—Sí, en dos ocasiones. Pero ahora solo me falta encontrar un último espécimen para terminar mi libro. —Agitó las pestañas y puso la expresión más tonta que pudo conseguir—. En fin, ya me entiendes.

Una chispa de admiración iluminó los ojos de Darien.

Quizá por fin se había dado cuenta de que ella no era completamente estúpida. Esta idea la hizo sentirse mejor de lo que debería. Al fin y al cabo, esto significaba que, hasta entonces, él creía que era una idiota.

Aunque quizá tenía algo de razón. La noticia de que alguien la había seguido el día anterior la había alterado más de lo que había demostrado. Durante la semana siguiente al incidente de Chorlu, estuvo constantemente al borde de un ataque de nervios. Cualquier ruido la sobresaltaba y apenas salió de sus aposentos, pero cuando transcurrió un mes sin que se hubiera producido ningún otro atentado, se relajó. Incluso se medio convenció de que había sido un accidente. Pero ahora esto no era una opción. Se frotó los brazos para hacer desaparecer la carne de gallina que, a pesar del calor, cubría su piel.

Alguien lo sabía. Alguien sabía cuándo llegaba a su casa y cuándo salía de ella.

Y seguramente se trataba de la misma persona que quería matarla. Si la detenían mientras llevaba encima algún papel incriminatorio que la relacionara con los otros rebeldes, los torturarían y los colgarían a todos.

Tenía que terminar con aquello. Si dejaba de trabajar para los británicos, nadie tenía por qué sospechar de ella. Se enfrentaría al embajador y se negaría a dibujar más fortificaciones. Esto la libraría del peligro y de Darien de un solo plumazo.

La sencillez del plan hacía que pareciera lógico. Es lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio.

Encontraría otras formas de ayudar a los griegos. Su madre empezó siendo una esclava, pero consiguió crear un grupo que promovía la revolución. Seguro que encontraría una forma de ayudarlos sin poner en peligro a terceras personas y despreciarse a sí misma por ceder a las amenazas de un chantajista.

Darien le quitó el sombrero con suavidad distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

—Además, como estamos a la sombra, es justo que aproveches la ocasión para disfrutar de la brisa en tu cabello.

Este, liberado de su prisión, cayó sin control sobre sus hombros. Serena lo alisó hacia atrás con ambas manos mientras buscaba con ansia las escurridizas horquillas que antes lo sujetaban.

—¡Déjalo! Es una vista que merece la pena.

Él no sabía lo susceptible que era ella respecto a su cabello. «Cabello de bruja», lo llamaba su tía Esmeralda. Ella le contestaba con orgullo que lo había heredado de su madre, y su tía replicaba: «Pues tu madre se está muriendo golpeada por la mano de Dios.»

Serena desterró estos pensamientos de su mente, pero, por alguna razón, no consiguió mirar a Darien a los ojos para averiguar si le estaba tomando el pelo. Ella había guardado su comentario del día anterior acerca de su cabello en un rincón seguro de su corazón y no quería perderlo.

Darien apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara.

—Si no estuviéramos cortejando, este gesto sería terriblemente atrevido por mi parte.

El respeto con que su mano tocó el tirabuzón de Serena hizo que su recelo disminuyera.

—Y, desde luego, tampoco debería hacer esto —continuó él mientras frotaba el cabello entre sus dedos—. Y, si deslizara la mano de esta manera por tu piel hasta el seductor hueco que hay en la base de tu cuello y no estuviéramos cortejando, sin duda, podrías sentirte ofendida.

A Serena le ardió la zona de la piel que él había rozado con la mano.

—Incluso merecerías un sonoro bofetón —declaró Serena.

Entonces apoyó la mano en la incipiente barba que empezaba a oscurecer el mentón de Darien y la aspereza de su textura le resultó tan inesperada como el desenfadado estado de ánimo de él.

—¿Un bofetón? ¿En serio? ¿Por esta miserable ofensa? No sabía que estaba cortejando a una mojigata.

Serena fingió indignación y dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en la boca de Darien.

—¿Una mojigata? Desde luego que no.

Una sonrisa se esbozó lentamente debajo de su dedo y ella deseó congelarla para memorizar todas sus formas. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la atractiva curva del labio superior de Darien y, de repente, él rozó la yema de su dedo índice con la punta de la lengua. Serena soltó un respingo.

—Vaya, ¿esto sí que te ha impactado? —Darien deslizó los labios y los dientes por el interior de la muñeca de Serena provocando que varios escalofríos recorrieran su delicada piel—. ¿Y esto?

—¿Y si descubrieras que estás cortejando a una libertina? —preguntó Serena.

De acuerdo, puede que su voz sonara entrecortada, pero, sinceramente, el simple hecho de que pudiera hablar ya constituía un milagro. Serena deshizo el simple nudo que sujetaba el fular alrededor de la garganta de Darien.

—Eso podría suponer ciertas ventajas —declaró él con voz ronca.

Ella desabrochó el botón superior de su camisa con manos temblorosas. Sintió los fuertes latidos del corazón de Darien junto a sus dedos y presionó la palma de la mano contra ellos. Aquel gesto íntimo resultó tan erótico como la pasión que oscurecía la mirada de Darien.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante atraída por una fuerza a la que no podía resistirse y lo besó en el cuello. Él se estremeció, y ella sintió su temblor hasta en los dedos de los pies. En esta ocasión no era solo el poder que tenía para provocar en él una reacción lo que la emocionaba, sino también el hecho de que se tratara de él y de que ella le estuviera proporcionando placer. De repente, sintió el imperioso impulso de complacerlo más y deslizó la lengua por su piel, que era ligeramente salada.

Él tragó saliva ostentosamente.

—Tanto si eres una mojigata como si eres una libertina, si recorriera tus pechos con mis labios sin duda deberías abofetearme.

Darien deslizó un dedo por el escote del vestido de Serena, pero no intentó cumplir su amenaza.

—¿Y si fuera yo la que te lo pidiera?

Él apartó la mano, soltó una maldición y realizó una atribulada mueca.

—En cualquier caso, un bofetón sería lo adecuado.

Ella tuvo la tentación de hacerlo, pero él no se propasó.

—¡Tonterías! Al fin y al cabo, estamos cortejando —declaró Serena.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, si nuestra relación fuera una farsa, nuestro comportamiento podría considerarse escandaloso.

Darien se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas.

—En realidad no necesito todo esto —confesó Serena.

El comentario de Darien había sido aleccionador. Al fin y al cabo, su falsa relación estaba a punto de terminar.

El embajador se pondría furioso cuando se enterara de que ella se negaba de nuevo a trabajar para ellos y, probablemente, cumpliría su amenaza, pero no le importaba. Cuando regresaran a la fonda, informaría a Darien de que aquella era su última misión para los británicos. Cogió la caja de los frascos de tinta y la libreta de dibujo e intentó no prestar atención a los músculos de los hombros de Darien, que se tensaron mientras él recogía el resto de los bultos.

Darien se apoyó en la escarpada roca mientras Serena sumergía la pluma en un frasco de tinta y continuaba dibujando. La mariposa que había elegido hacía rato que se había alejado volando, pero era como si, de algún modo, ella la hubiera convencido de que dejara allí su esencia. A diferencia de su anterior dibujo, en el que la mariposa parecía estar a punto de emprender el vuelo, ésta descansaba sobre una roca y disfrutaba, con las alas extendidas, del calor del sol. Con cada movimiento de la muñeca, Serena capturaba todo esto en el papel. ¡Cielos, en la antigüedad, él podría haber ordenado que la quemaran por bruja!

Su forma de dibujar lo desconcertaba. Él creía que, si la observaba mientras dibujaba, comprendería cómo conseguía plasmar la vitalidad de aquellos insectos en el papel, pero después de verla se sentía más maravillado que antes.

Esto reforzaba su convencimiento de que sus ridículos empeños poéticos debían quedarse en el fondo de su armario o, mejor aún, merecían ser quemados a la primera oportunidad. Sin embargo, la energía creativa de Serena lo incitaba a seguir y no pudo evitar sacar su libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Antes de abrirla, oteó rápidamente la zona para asegurarse de que seguían estando solos. Después, esperó unos instantes hasta que Serena estuvo absorta en su trabajo.

Darien abrió la pequeña libreta y leyó las anotaciones que había realizado la noche anterior. Había más líneas tachadas que sin tachar. Incluso las cortas frases que todavía podían leerse habían sufrido múltiples correcciones y modificaciones. Sus creaciones nunca fluían como las de Serena. Más bien era como si surgieran a trompicones de su interior como un puñado de reclutas borrachos después de una noche de jolgorio.

Serena se enderezó levemente y la graciosa curva de su cuello desapareció. Darien contempló, por encima de su hombro, el papel que estaba apoyado en el caballete. Había terminado el cuerpo del insecto y ahora empezaba a dibujar los detalles de las alas. Sus hombros y su cabeza seguían enfocados en su trabajo, pero su energía había cambiado. Ningún giro ni temblor reveló que ahora su interés estaba centrado en el emplazamiento militar que se vislumbraba a través de una grieta de la roca de color de miel.

Sus trazos no parecían seguir ningún orden concreto y Darien no percibió nada en ellos que permitiera identificarlos como muros o armamento. Serena se inclinó hacia el papel mientras añadía más detalles al intrincado dibujo. Parte de su cabello cayó hacia delante y ella lo colocó, distraídamente, detrás de su oreja.

Debería animarla a ponerse otra vez el sombrero porque la protegería del sol, pensó Darien, pero le gustaba verla sin él y con el cabello suelto y alborotado. La brillante luz hacía surgir en él insospechados reflejos castaños y dorados...

De repente, a Darien se le erizó el vello de la nuca y los sentidos se le agudizaron.

Fingiendo un bostezo, se dio la vuelta. No percibió nada sospechoso, pero la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Algo había cambiado. Volvió a guardar la libreta en el bolsillo.

¡Allí! Un crujido de piedra contra piedra. Unos pasos sincopados le indicaron que más de una persona se acercaba. Los pasos eran acompasados, no rápidos. Sus visitantes no intentaban pasar desapercibidos. Todavía tardarían unos minutos en aparecer.

Darien se colocó detrás de Serena y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Ella permaneció impasible. ¡Buena chica!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Se acercan unos visitantes.

—¿Tenemos tiempo de esquivarlos?

Él colocó un mechón del cabello de Serena por detrás de su hombro.

—No, creo que, llegados a este punto, atraeríamos más la atención.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces hacemos ver que somos amantes?

Al oír sus palabras, el cuerpo de Darien se puso tenso.

—Sí, porque creo que somos demasiado diferentes para pasar por hermanos.

Darien se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en los pasos de los desconocidos en lugar de pensar en el deseo que lo embargaba. Diez segundos y los descubrirían.

Serena rio entre dientes y, después, susurró:

—Será mejor que no intentemos pasar desapercibidos. No creo que sea una buena idea sorprender a unos hombres que podrían ir armados. —Y añadió en voz alta—: Ya sabes que la spialia therapne solo migra en la isla de Cerdeña.

Se oyeron unas exclamaciones de sorpresa y, segundos después, aparecieron dos soldados, uno joven y alto, y otro corpulento y de mediana edad. Darien se relajó un poco. Aunque sabía pocas cosas de los jenízaros, sí que conocía a los soldados. Aquellos pertenecían al cuerpo de infantería; hombres poco ambiciosos. Si les habían ordenado patrullar tan lejos de la base, seguramente eran dignos de confianza. Por su aspecto, no parecían fanfarrones ni licenciosos y, probablemente, los dos tenían familia en algún lugar.

Preguntaron algo en árabe y Darien no tuvo que fingir que no los entendía. Volvieron a intentarlo en turco.

Serena apoyó la mano en la de Darien. Él se había olvidado de que la había puesto encima del hombro de Serena. Ella lo miró abriendo mucho sus ojos de color avellana. Su expresión era como la de él, de incomprensión, aunque Darien sabía que la de Serena era fingida.

—¿Qué dicen, cariño?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Los soldados se miraron y el más alto avanzó unos pasos.

—¿Qué están haciendo en esta zona?

Hablaba inglés con un pronunciado acento extranjero, pero resultaba comprensible.

Serena señaló su dibujo.

—Soy naturalista, y confío en que pronto seré famosa, aunque no consigo encontrar los dos últimos especímenes que necesito para completar mi estudio. No los he visto por aquí, aunque me han asegurado que este era el mejor lugar para encontrarlos. ¿No habrán ustedes visto algún ejemplar de mariposa de la familia de las heperiidae?

El soldado que hablaba inglés pareció abrumado y a su colega se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos. El interés que mostraron inicialmente por ellos disminuyó, sin embargo, como Darien había supuesto, eran concienzudos en su labor. Se aproximaron a Serena y contemplaron su dibujo. Al no percibir en él nada extraño, echaron una ojeada a los objetos que había a su alrededor.

—Abra la caja, por favor.

Serena obedeció esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que les interesa el arte? Como verán, utilizo las plumas de punta fina para los detalles. Algunos artistas prefieren utilizar las metálicas, pero con ellas me resulta más difícil controlar el flujo de la tinta.

—Gracias por su colaboración, señorita.

Entonces se volvieron hacia Darien.

—Quítese la chaqueta.

Darien se dio cuenta de que encontrarían su libreta y, de repente, volvió a ser el joven teniente a quien el pomposo y dominante coronel acababa que quitársela. Al menos, ahora no le temblaron las manos. Además, no importaba, porque sus poemas no le interesaban a nadie, pensó mientras le tendía la chaqueta al soldado.

Ellos registraron los bolsillos y, con una exclamación de excitación, el más bajito encontró la libreta y la hojeó. Darien reconoció la excitación que sentían. Se trataba de una interrupción en la monotonía de su labor. La oportunidad de descubrir algo que les aportaría reconocimiento en un puesto que solía ser aburrido.

El soldado más alto desenvainó el sable y apuntó con él a Darien mientras su compañero examinaba las páginas de la libreta. La superficie del acerodiligentemente pulido destelló.

Serena contuvo una exclamación de indignación.

—¿Qué significa esto? Me ofende que nos traten de esta manera. Me habían dicho que este país era hospitalario, pero empiezo a creer que estaba equivocada. ¡Te apunta con un sable, querido! ¿Puedes siquiera imaginar que nos esté ocurriendo algo así?

Hablando de armas, él tenía un puñal escondido en cada bota y una pistola en la parte baja de la espalda. El soldado que empuñaba el sable no paraba de cambiar la forma de agarrarlo, lo que indicaba que no se sentía cómodo con él. Probablemente, lo único que había matado en su vida era un conejo para cenar. Sin embargo, Darien podría destriparlo incluso antes de que se diera cuenta.

—Creen que tu libreta contiene algún tipo de código —le susurró Serena sin apenas mover los labios.

A Darien se le encogió el estómago. Llevar la libreta encima había constituido una estupidez. ¡Serena tenía razón, su equivocación podía ser la causa de que la mataran!

Al cabo de unos instantes, los soldados decidieron que sería mejor que el que hablaba inglés examinara la libreta, así que, el soldado alto blandió amenazadoramente el sable frente a Darien y se reunió con su amigo. Después de consultarse varias cosas en susurros y de lanzar frecuentes miradas a Darien, finalmente, le preguntaron:

—¿Qué es esto?

La vergüenza formó un nudo en su garganta, pero, a pesar de todo, Darien consiguió hablar.

—Poesía —declaró en voz baja.

Se suponía que nadie más la leería. ¡Malditos soldados, la libreta era exclusivamente para él!

Serena parpadeó al oír su respuesta, pero después giró la cabeza y le besó los nudillos de la mano con la que le apretaba el hombro.

—¡Es muy bueno escribiendo poemas! —exclamó mientras le sonreía con adoración.

Los jenízaros volvieron a examinar la libreta, siguieron deliberando y, al final, señalaron una página y se rieron a carcajadas.

Serena carraspeó cada vez más fuerte hasta que, por fin, Darien bajó la miradahacia ella y se dio cuenta de que le estaba clavando los dedos en el hombro. Entonces apartó la mano para evitar hacerle daño.

El soldado alto cerró la libreta y la tiró cerca de las cosas de Serena.

—Pueden irse, pero termine su dibujo en otro lugar.

Serena sonrió.

—Desde luego, señor. Nos iremos inmediatamente.

Los soldados saludaron con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y siguieron su camino.

Serena guardó el dibujo y plegó el caballete.

—Creo que ya tengo lo que necesito, querido. ¿Nos vamos?

Darien asintió con la cabeza, se agachó, cogió su libreta y limpió el polvo de la tapa. Entonces se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cuándo entraría en su dura cabezota? ¡Aquello era una estupidez! ¡Él era un soldado, no un poeta! Entonces resopló con indignación y volvió a tirar la libreta al suelo.

Mientras recogía las cosas de Serena, mantuvo la vista fija en el horizonte y, después, regresó por donde habían llegado….


	9. Capitulo 08

**Capitulo 8**

—¡Oh, Serena! —exclamó Mina sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tienes que parar. Primero el disparo, y ahora esto. No es seguro. Suerte que el comandante Chiba estaba contigo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el colchón lleno de bultos de la fonda. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, se sentía infinitamente agradecida por el hecho de que Darien hubiera estado con ella aquella tarde. Quizá se debió a su corpulencia, pero realmente se había sentido segura.

—Esta noche le diré que no pienso recabar más información para los británicos.

Esperaba que no lo culparan de su renuncia, pero, por primera vez en un mes, volvía a sentirse ella misma y el peso que le había estado oprimiendo el pecho había desaparecido.

Escondió la libreta que había recogido del suelo debajo de la almohada. A pesar de la curiosidad que experimentaba, no deseaba leerla mientras hubiera alguien más en la habitación, ni siquiera Mina. Tenía la sensación de que Darien no lo habría querido. Ignoró la punzada de culpabilidad que experimentó por haberla cogido. Al fin y al cabo, él la había dejado abandonada.

—Estupendo, nunca deberías haber cedido a las amenazas del embajador. Haga lo que haga, nuestra causa sobrevivirá. —Mina se interrumpió unos segundos—. Pero, si yo fuera tú, esperaría hasta mañana para informar al comandante de tu decisión.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Mina arqueó una ceja.

—Porque, al menos por una noche, deberías disfrutar de ser el centro de atención de ese glorioso espécimen.

Serena se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Ya había disfrutado bastante aquella tarde. ¡Demasiado, en realidad! Pero aunque su cuerpo lo deseara, ella no quería establecer un vínculo con Darien. Tanto la cultura inglesa como la otomana dictaminaban que la mujer debía someterse a su marido, y ella se negaba a arriesgar su corazón en una relación en la que el hombre tenía el dominio absoluto y la mujer ni siquiera podía influir en lo que él hacía. Nunca más.

—Hablaré con él ahora mismo —declaró poniéndose en pie.

Mina se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿En serio?

Serena sonrió.

—¡Acerca de renunciar a mi trabajo, no de disfrutar de él!

Mina exhaló un suspiro.

—Bueno, al menos asegúrate de que regresas con la ropa un poco arrugada. Y si acabo durmiendo sola aquí esta noche, no te preocupes, que nadie más lo sabrá.

—¡Mina!

—¿Qué? Eres tú la que insiste en que nunca te casarás, así que no creo que la virginidad te sirva de nada cuando seas una vieja solterona. Además, al comandante no le resultas indiferente.

¿Por qué no podía tener una doncella tímida y discreta?

—Claro que no le soy indiferente, porque le han encargado que me proteja.

—Mientras lo torturabas en el coche con instructivos discursos sobre los musgos que crecen en los troncos de los árboles, él no podía apartar los ojos de tus labios.

Serena no pudo evitar llevar la mano a aquella parte de su cuerpo que Mina había mencionado.

—¡No es verdad!

Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Cree lo que quieras. Yo estaré en la cocina, así que no oiré nada.

Serena salió a toda prisa de la habitación antes de que aquella conversación le impidiera formar frases coherentes en presencia de Darien.

Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo que, afortunadamente, estaba vacío, y su nerviosismo creció mientras recorría los escasos metros que la separaban de la habitación de Darien. ¡Nerviosismo por terminar con aquella farsa, no por volver a verlo!

En realidad, nunca debería haberlo conocido. Si hubiera sido fuerte desde el primer momento, a él no lo habrían enviado a Constantinopla.

Esta posibilidad la perturbó más de lo adecuado. Si hubiera estado en sus manos, ella habría preferido que no lo enviaran allí, pero ahora no se arrepentía de conocerlo, aunque sabía que lo que le había dicho aquella tarde acosaría sus sueños y fantasías durante el resto de su vida.

Llamó a la puerta ansiando terminar con aquello.

—¡Entre!

Serena abrió la puerta. Darien estaba inclinado sobre una mesa situada cerca de la ventana, y su mirada estaba atenta tanto a lo que estaba haciendo como a lo que ocurría en el patio de la fonda. Se había quitado la chaqueta y el fular, se había desabrochado los dos botones superiores de la camisa y se había subido las mangas hasta los codos.

¡Cielos!, se suponía que los hombres estaban guapos de uniforme. ¿Por qué cuantas menos piezas de este llevara puestas Darien más atractivo estaba?

Los músculos de sus antebrazos se tensaban y resaltaban en su piel mientras introducía y retorcía un trapo en el cañón de una pistola. Encima de la mesa había otra pistola y dos puñales relucientes.

Serena inhaló hondo y la mente se le fue aclarando a medida que volvía a acordarse de quién era él en realidad.

Darien levantó la cabeza.

—¡Serena! —Se puso de pie y agarró su chaqueta—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, no pasa nada, solo quiero hablar contigo de un asunto.

Él empezó a ponerse la chaqueta, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Por favor, disfruta del aire fresco mientras lo haya.

Él titubeó y, finalmente, colgó la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla que tenía al lado.

—Lo siento, creía que se trataba de la doncella, pero me alegro de que seas tú, porque también quiero comentar contigo algunas cuestiones. Siéntate.

Serena dio una ojeada al pasillo y cerró la puerta.

—No me ha visto nadie —comentó Serena.

Buscó con la mirada un lugar para sentarse, pero la diminuta habitación disponía de pocas alternativas. Su mirada se posó en la cama. ¿Por qué su mente había considerado siquiera esta posibilidad? Se estremeció y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la mesa.

Darien retiró la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y le ofreció sentarse. La leve mueca que torcía el lado izquierdo de su boca indicaba que se había dado cuenta de la dirección de la mirada de Serena. Ella se sentó con rapidez. Él también se sentó y sus rodillas quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Serena carraspeó.

—Ya no trabajaré más para el gobierno británico.

Darien permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Perdona?

—Terminaré el dibujo de esta tarde, pero eso es todo.

Darien la examinó con la mirada.

—No puedo permitirlo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Tú no tienes nada que decir al respecto. Yo no soy un soldado y puedo ir y venir a mi antojo. Y ahora he decidido irme.

Serena se levantó.

Darien también se puso de pie y se colocó entre ella y la puerta.

¿Por qué no le había permitido que se pusiera la chaqueta? Ahora la piel que quedaba al descubierto junto a su cuello la distraía. Ella había besado aquel trozo de piel.

Y a él le había gustado.

Serena retrocedió un paso para poder dirigir su enojada mirada a la cara de Darien.

Él había fruncido el ceño y su expresión era feroz.

—No puedes hacerlo.

—No eres tú quien lo decide, sino yo.

—El gobierno británico necesita otro dibujo.

Quizá lo necesitaran, pero no tenían ningún derecho a exigírselo. Ella no les debía nada.

—¿De dónde?

—Necesitan un dibujo detallado de la fortificación de Vourth.

¡Vourth! El nombre se abrió camino entre su indignación. Aquella zona era totalmente salvaje y la fortificación que debería dibujar se encontraba cerca del mar Negro, no del Mediterráneo. Ella había hablado de aquel tema con Seiya y los dos estaban de acuerdo en que el peligro sobrepasaba con creces cualquier ventaja estratégica para los griegos. A ella le preocupaban las tácticas rusas y otomanas para controlar Grecia, no las movilizaciones rusas para expandir su territorio por los alrededores del mar Negro.

—Me dijeron que no tenía que hacerlo.

Darien frunció los labios momentáneamente.

—Las órdenes cambian.

¿Por qué había creído que Darien la entendería?

—Aquella zona es mortífera. ¿Por qué habría de arriesgar mi vida otra vez?

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Darien se pusieron en tensión.

—El riesgo será mínimo. Yo te mantendré a salvo.

Serena apretó los puños.

—Tu promesa no tiene valor y tú lo sabes.

Nada garantizaba la seguridad personal y la invulnerabilidad. Estas no eran más que ilusiones que podían desaparecer rápida y fácilmente. De hecho, su madre, una rebelde temeraria, había muerto por culpa del clima inglés. ¡El maldito clima! No tenía sentido.

Ella no estaba con su madre cuando murió, porque la habían enviado temporalmente a la casa de una mujer que alegaba preocuparse por su bienestar y seguridad, cuando, en realidad, lo que quería era borrar las enseñanzas católicas que le habían inculcado sus padres.

—¿Por qué no envían a otro agente?

Una sombra oscureció los ojos de Darien y él no hizo nada para ocultarla.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? —le preguntó Serena.

—Ya hemos perdido a dos agentes que intentaban conseguir información en la zona.

Serena resopló. ¡Así que Seiya no había exagerado respecto al peligro que implicaba aquella misión! Serena entrelazó los dedos mientras procesaba la nueva información. Estudió las esculpidas facciones de la cara de Darien, que ahora reflejaban agotamiento.

—¿Así que yo soy más prescindible que cualquiera de vuestros agentes? ¿Por esto me han elegido a mí?

—No lo sé —contestó Darien con frialdad.

Y por lo visto no le importaba lo suficiente para preguntarlo, pensó Serena. Se frotó los ojos. Sabía que el embajador se pondría furioso cuando se enterara de surenuncia, pero creía —esperaba— que Darien la comprendiera.

—Si quieres convencerme para que vaya a Vourth, ¿por qué no me has mentido acerca de los peligros?

—Le prometí a Kou que te contaría toda la verdad.

¿Y si no se lo hubiera prometido? ¿Entonces le habría mentido? Serena se odió a sí misma por sentirse vulnerable y formularse esta pregunta.

—Existe otra razón por la que debes continuar.

Serena arqueó una ceja. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera convencerla.

Darien la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo solo puedo seguir aquí si accedes a realizar el último dibujo.

Serena contuvo la respiración.

—¿Y por qué habría de desear que te quedaras?

Enseguida se arrepintió de su elección en cuanto a las palabras.

—Porque soy el único que puede identificar al hombre que te sigue. Si regreso a Inglaterra, él seguirá constituyendo un peligro para ti.

Las imágenes lujuriosas que habían surgido en la mente de Serena se desvanecieron repentinamente. Nada de romanticismo... solo amenazas. Este terreno le resultaba familiar.

—Así que, si renuncio a mi trabajo, perderán el interés por mí.

—Todavía no sabemos quién ha ordenado que te sigan. Podría tratarse de un enemigo de tu padre..., o un pretendiente rechazado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Los dos sabemos que no es ni una cosa ni otra.

—Entonces debe de tratarse de alguien relacionado con tu trabajo para el gobierno británico. No sabemos cómo descubrieron que te dedicabas a esto, así que, a menos que anuncies tu renuncia en plena calle, quizá no llegue a sus oídos. Para ellos eres una espía y, cuando los espías enemigos dejan de ser útiles, se los elimina.

Serena se estremeció. No había tenido en cuenta esta posibilidad.

—Hasta que conozcamos la identidad de quien te ha estado siguiendo, no solo tú estás en peligro, sino también todo tu entorno.

Serena se dio cuenta de la medida de su ingenuidad no con respecto a su trabajo, sino en relación con Darien. Se apoyó en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Por lo visto, él no era distinto a su primo. Los nudillos de su mano empalidecieron. Se lo estaban haciendo otra vez. La presión, el miedo por sus seres queridos...

¿Dónde estaba la fortaleza que creía tener momentos antes?

Darien alargó el brazo y rodeó la barbilla de Serena con su mano.

—Siento haberte asustado.

Ella apartó su mano con brusquedad.

—¡No, no lo sientes! —exclamó con un nudo en la garganta—. Ha sido una táctica para convencerme de que continúe con mi trabajo. Y, para serte sincera, se trata de una táctica efectiva. —Serena se estremeció, aunque no sabía si se debía al contacto con la mano de Darien o a su disculpa—. Dibujaré la fortificación de Vourth.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Darien, aunque no soportaba la expresión afligida que había hecho surgir en la cara de Serena.

Antes se había alegrado de que ella hubiera despertado su alma, pero ahora deseaba poder regresar a su anterior estado de insensibilidad y desconexión.

—Siento haberte asustado —repitió.

—Puede que lo sientas, pero no lo bastante para no coaccionarme.

La furia que sentía Serena se reflejaba en su mirada.

A él le habían ordenado que la convenciera para llevar a cabo aquella misión y él lo había hecho de la forma más efectiva que se le había ocurrido. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad; nada de mentiras o verdades a medias. Aunque esto no significaba que sus palabras hubieran sido amables. Como tampoco lo era matar, uno a uno, a los oficiales franceses desde su escondrijo en los arbustos para desmoralizar a sus tropas. Se había acostumbrado a realizar cosas desagradables y a considerarlas parte de su deber. Entonces ¿por qué le resultaba tan importante como respirar que ella supiera que no había disfrutado asustándola?

—Yo tengo órdenes que debo cumplir.

Serena apretó la mandíbula.

—¡Ah! ¿Y esto justifica todos tus actos? ¿Debo perdonarte porque alguien te ha ordenado que actúes así?

—Yo cumplo las órdenes para servir a un bien mayor.

—¿Y qué hay del bien de las personas que estamos directamente implicadas? ¿Acaso no contamos para nada?

Su desdén hirió a Darien, porque, en el fondo, él también opinaba lo mismo.

—Eso no lo decido yo.

—¿Y qué es lo que tú decides? —preguntó ella con un mohín de desprecio.

Un sentimiento de frustración lo empujó a entrar en acción.

—Esto.

Darien la agarró por la cintura ansiando volver a transmitirle la tranquilidad que ella había sentido a su lado antes.

Serena se puso en tensión y, como siempre, varios de sus tirabuzones escaparon a la contención de las horquillas.

—No veo que esto sirva a ningún bien mayor.

Él soltó el resto de sus tirabuzones y las horquillas tintinearon al chocar con el suelo de madera. El cabello de Serena cayó sobre su espalda y sobre las manos de Darien. Él sostuvo uno de los tirabuzones entre sus dedos.

—No tienes por qué esforzarte continuamente en mantener tu cabello arreglado. Y lo que yo decido es intentar averiguar si es tan suave como recuerdo.

Pero esta vez Serena no se ruborizó a causa del deseo y la inocencia.

—¡Mi cabello no tiene nada que ver con esto!

Él deslizó los dedos entre los tirabuzones y le maravilló la forma que tenían de enroscarse en ellos, como si fueran de seda viva.

—Te equivocas. Tengo intención de mantenerlo a salvo.

—Estaría a salvo si se mantuviera lejos de Vourth.

Él no podía negarlo.

—Dispondrás de toda la protección que yo pueda proporcionarte.

Como respuesta, ella resopló.

—Yo hago lo que debo hacer —replicó él empezando a cansarse de que ella dudara de su capacidad para protegerla.

—¿Y alguna vez haces lo que quieres?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no. El deber siempre ocupaba el primer lugar. Darien sintió una repentina oleada de rabia. Rabia hacia ella por obligarlo a demostrar que era el monstruo que siempre había temido ser.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él pretendía hacer, Serena abrió un poco más los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Darien colocó el dedo debajo de su barbilla y la besó en la boca.

Los labios de Serena no se movieron. ¡Maldición! Lo que acababa de hacer confirmaba lo que Serena creía: que era un animal. Pero cuando empezó a enderezarse, ella lo agarró por la camisa evitando que se apartara. Sus labios se resistían al beso negándose a concederle el perdón que él necesitaba, pero no lo rechazaba con despecho, lo que constituía un rayo de esperanza que él no se merecía. Entonces Serena introdujo en su boca el labio inferior de Darien y rozó con sus dientes la sensible piel interior. Él emitió un gruñido y tensó más el brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura pidiendo más. El ágil cuerpo de Serena se arqueó y se presionó contra el de Darien. ¡Demonios, hasta entonces él no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba aquello! Se dijo a sí mismo que cualquier otra mujer lo habría encendido de la misma manera, pero incluso en su estado de aturdimiento, no se creyó su propia mentira.

Bajó la mano por la delicada curva de la espalda de Serena asegurándose de que toda ella se amoldaba al cuerpo de él. Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba estar en su interior y que su fuego lo envolviera y lo quemara. Deslizó las manos hasta la curva de sus nalgas y la levantó un poco en el aire de modo que sus caderas encajaran con las de él.

Darien era un experto en autodominio. En determinada ocasión, el punto de observación que había elegido estaba demasiado cerca de un hormiguero y Darien se pasó cuatro terribles horas vigilando los movimientos de las tropas francesas mientras miles de hormigas se paseaban por su cuerpo inmóvil. ¿Por qué, entonces, no podía separar las manos de aquella mujer?

Serena no le dio tiempo para que pensara una respuesta. Desabotonó su chaleco y deslizó suavemente la mano por su pecho y su costado por encima de la camisa. Cuando hurgó en la cinturilla de su pantalón para sacar la camisa del interior de los pantalones e introducir la mano en aquella zona, el concepto que él tenía del autodominio se tambaleó.

Darien entrelazó los dedos con el cabello de Serena y deslizó los labios por su mejilla hasta la suave curva de su cuello. Su particular aroma lo embriagó: vainilla y nuez moscada. Inocencia y seducción.

Después, bajó la mano hacia el estómago de ella empezando en la parte inferior de su pecho, y sus dedos acariciaron la flexible curva de su cintura.

Algo crujió.

Darien dio un brinco. Mientras tanteaba el papel doblado que estaba escondido debajo de las varillas del corpiño de Serea, su pesada respiración resonó en sus propios oídos.

—¿El dibujo?

Ella tragó saliva varias veces e intentó concentrarse en el habla.

—Sí, no quería arriesgarme a dejarlo en la habitación.

Darien retrocedió un paso. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ella se había enfadado con él con toda la razón del mundo y él no tenía derecho a seducirla aprovechando su enfado. Debería haber aceptado este como el precio de su éxito.

Serena lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios hinchados. Sus mejillas todavía estaban encendidas a causa de la ira y la pasión. Su pecho subía y bajaba en los apretados confines de su vestido y Darien deseó poder ignorar el papel, desabrochar la hilera de botones que recorría su espalda y explorar el contorno de sus pechos.

Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia la fría e implacable colección de armas que esperaban sobre la mesa.

—Esto no volverá a repetirse.

—¿Y si yo quiero que se repita?

Él se agarró con fuerza al borde de la mesa para no tumbar a Serena sobre la cama.

—No volverá a suceder.

El deseo todavía dominaba buena parte de su cerebro, así que miró a través de la ventana hasta que sus pensamientos se enfriaron. Mientras estaba concentrado en Serena, alguien podía haber entrado en la fonda. Por la mañana, se había asegurado de que nadie los seguía desde Constantinopla, pero esto no significaba que no pudieran surgir otras complicaciones. Cogió uno de los puñales y volvió a esconderlo en el interior de su bota mientras Serena retrocedía y se arreglaba el escote del vestido con un rápido tirón.

—Cuando termine esta misión, me iré de Constantinopla —declaró Darien tanto en beneficio propio como en el de Serena.

Ella contempló el otro puñal con excesivo interés.

—¡Estupendo! ¡No sabes cómo deseo que esto acabe!

A Darien sus palabras le resultaron muy dolorosas. ¿Lo único que había sentido por él en todo el día era simple deseo? Él no se consideraba un hombre emotivo, pero no podía negar que algo profundo se había despertado en su interior.

—No tienes por qué ser tan sincera.

«¡Demonios, no respondas a sus provocaciones y envíala de nuevo a su habitación!», pensó Darien.

Ella se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—No ha sido más que un beso.

A no ser por el dibujo, habrían hecho mucho más que darse un beso.

Darien odiaba aquel dibujo. Odiaba la distancia que había tenido que poner entre Serena y él, y también odiaba el desdén que ella fingía aunque los dos sabían que el deseo que sentían era mutuo.

—Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Ella agitó la mano y agarró la manecilla de la puerta.

—No es necesario.

¡Y una mierda que no era necesario! Él había estado a punto de propasarse y lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse de que regresaba, sana y salva, a su habitación.

—Mi decisión no es cuestionable. Puede que no valores mi capacidad para protegerte, pero esto no significa que deje de hacerlo.

Ella volvió la cabeza a un lado con cara inexpresiva.

—Como quieras.

Él abrió la puerta y examinó ambos lados del pasillo antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Vamos!

Ella ignoró el brazo que él le ofreció.

—Está aquí al lado. Puedo caminar dos metros de distancia sin...

Se oyó un ruido sordo procedente de la habitación de Serena. Darien se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

—Te aseguro que una mujer...

Él le tapó la boca con la mano y la apretó contra su cuerpo para acallar su protesta.

Serena se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Tu doncella está empaquetando tus cosas? —le preguntó Darien en un susurro.

Ella apartó su mano de su boca y negó con la cabeza.

Se oyó un chirrido en el interior de la habitación y Serena apretó más su espalda contra el cuerpo de Darien.

—No, se fue a la cocina por si nosotros... —Entonces inclinó la cabeza—. Aunque es posible que haya regresado.

—Quédate aquí.

Darien la dejó junto a la pared y avanzó con pasos silenciosos por el suelo de madera. Después, sacó el puñal de su bota, apoyó la mano en la manecilla de la puerta y se agachó ligeramente.

«¡Uno, dos y tres!» Darien abrió la puerta de golpe.

Un hombre fornido y con un bigote negro como el carbón se enderezó repentinamente y uno de los frascos de tinta de Serena se le cayó de las manos y se hizo añicos.

Serena soltó un respingo.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no podía obedecer ni la más sencilla de las órdenes?

Durante la décima de segundo que Darien no estuvo atento, el ladrón corrió hacia la ventana, que estaba abierta.

Darien se precipitó hacia él, pero se le escapó por escasos centímetros. Sin pensárselo dos veces y antes de que el ladrón pudiera pasar la pierna por el hueco de la ventana, Darie lanzó el puñal hacia su pantorrilla.

El intruso gritó y cayó al suelo mientras la sangre oscurecía la pernera de su pantalón. A continuación, extrajo de un tirón la hoja de acero de su carne mientras profería un gemido. Sus ojos destellaron mientras intentaba localizar a Darien, pero era demasiado tarde.

Darien se abalanzó sobre él mientras el puñal rebotaba por el suelo hasta los pies de Serea. Darien le propinó al intruso un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—¿Quién eres?

El hombre intentó librarse del peso de Darien mientras un torrente de palabras que Darien no entendía salía de su boca. El intruso repitió la misma frase una y otra vez.

—¿Para quién trabajas?

Una mujer gritó.

¡Serena!

Darien agarró al hombre por el cuello y volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba Serena mientras el corazón le martilleaba el pecho.

—¡Silencio, Mina!

Quien había gritado era la doncella, no Serena. Mina contemplaba la escena con horror y un tono enfermizo cubría sus pálidas mejillas. Serena estaba a su lado, también pálida, pero sostenía el puñal de Darien con firmeza.

¡Buena chica!

El hombre se asfixiaba, de modo que Darien aflojó la mano y el intruso jadeó.

—¿Quién te ha...? —empezó a preguntar Darien.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El grito de Mina había despertado al dueño de la fonda. El rollizo hombre de cabello cano apareció dando traspiés en el umbral de la puerta.

Serena dejó caer el puñal al suelo y rompió a llorar.

—¡Un ladrón! ¡Han intentado robarnos! —sollozó.

El posadero le dio unos golpecitos tranquilizadores en el hombro y llamó, a gritos, a sus sirvientes. Dos hombres corpulentos entraron corriendo y levantaron al intruso del suelo. Otro hombre, este ligeramente mejor vestido, entró detrás de ellos en la habitación. Su postura erguida y su mirada inteligente permitían deducir que se trataba de un funcionario del gobierno, probablemente un juez, y se notaba que se había vestido a toda prisa, lo que explicaba su rápida llegada. El funcionario intercambió unas palabras en turco con el posadero y después saludó a Darien con una inclinación de la cabeza.

El posadero tradujo las palabras del juez:

—Lamentamos que se haya producido este incidente. Este hombre es un ladrón famoso. Confío en que no haya resultado usted herido.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puede explicarme lo que ha sucedido?

Darien le explicó que había encontrado al ladrón cuando acompañaba a la señorita a su habitación. El posadero tradujo su explicación al juez. Serena, que se había sentado en una silla, sollozaba de una forma histérica.

El juez se alejó del ruido.

—Este hombre no volverá a molestarles.

Realizó un gesto y los sirvientes arrastraron al quejumbroso intruso fuera de la habitación.

El posadero realizó una reverencia y después de asegurarles que no les cobraría nada por la estancia, se retiró caminando hacia atrás.

Darien cerró la puerta. ¡Maldición! No había conseguido ninguna respuesta y ahora no tenía ninguna excusa para interrogar a aquel hombre porque se suponía que él era, simplemente, un caballero de viaje por aquellas tierras. Golpeó el marco de la puerta con el puño.

Mina dio un brinco y lo miró con ojos asustados. No solo estaba alterada por la situación, sino que él la aterrorizaba.

Darien apartó la mirada de su cenicienta cara. Él era un hombre violento. Esta era una de las razones de que lo hubieran elegido para aquella misión. Podía causar dolor y muerte sin siquiera inmutarse y cualquier duda que hubiera podido experimentar a lo largo de su carrera había sido ahogada en sangre.

Los sollozos de Serena se apagaron.

Darien mantuvo la mirada fija en el morado de la mano que tenía apoyada en la puerta. Ahora estaba más que justificado que Serena tuviera miedo de él, pero no soportaba verlo en su cara. Una sensación de frío invadió su corazón.

—¡Maldita sea, ahora no sabremos quién lo ha enviado! —exclamó Serena con voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

Darien se volvió poco a poco hacia ella. Serena contemplaba la puerta con enojo y en sus ojos no había lágrimas ni miedo.

El hielo del corazón de Darien empezó a fundirse.

—Mina, siéntate antes de que te derrumbes —le aconsejó Serena poniéndose de pie e invitando a su doncella a sentarse.

Mina sacudió lentamente la cabeza, como si intentara despejar su mente, y le susurró algo a Serena que Darien no consiguió oír.

Serena se ruborizó.

—No, definitivamente no lo es... —Entonces se acercó a Darien y lo condujo a la ventana—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena sostuvo la mano de Darien entre las suyas y examinó la herida de sus nudillos.

—No estoy herido.

Ella deslizó el dedo por la piel enrojecida de sus nudillos.

Darien disfrutó del suave roce. La adrenalina todavía corría por sus venas y se sintió agradecido de que Mina estuviera allí, así no tenía que poner a prueba su promesa de no volver a besar a Serena. Carraspeó y preguntó:

—¿El ladrón ha dicho algo que pueda resultarnos útil?

—Nada importante —contestó ella bajando la voz.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Repetía, constantemente, que no había cogido nada. Que no lo había encontrado.

El intruso debía de saber lo de los dibujos de Serena.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Justo lo que yo estaba pensando. —Serena soltó la mano de Darien y cerró la ventana—. Alguien sabe a lo que me dedico.

Darien la miró fijamente y declaró:

—Nada ha cambiado.

—Claro que sí. Una cosa es que alguien me siga porque sospecha algo, pero otra muy distinta es que sepan dónde estoy en todo momento y a qué me dedico.

Hacía tiempo que Darien temía por su alma y lo que estaba a punto de decir, decididamente, lo condenaría. ¡Ojalá Caruthers estuviera allí!

—Aun así tienes que dibujar Vourth.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta y, después, cerró la boca.

—Bromeas.

¡Ojalá fuera tan sencillo!, pensó Darien.

—No, el gobierno británico necesita esa información.

Ella retrocedió y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Si, quienes me están atacando, sabían que estaba aquí, qué te hace pensar que no me estarán esperando en Vourth?

—Iremos con cuidado.

—¿Entonces reconoces que, cuando lleguemos a Vourth, podrían estar esperándome?

Mari tenía los brazos en jarras, pero una sombra de miedo volvía a oscurecer su mirada.

—Yo... —empezó Darien.

Ella tenía razón, pero el instinto de conservación hizo enmudecer a Darien. Sabía que, si reconocía ese peligro y, aun así, la obligaba a realizar la misión, su condena sería total.

De todos modos, no podía mentirle. Ni siquiera para salvar su propia alma.

—Sí, es posible.

—De modo que, aunque sepan quién soy y a qué me dedico, me obligarás a ir a Vourth —declaró ella clavando los ojos en los de Darien—. Jugarás con mi vida porque eso es lo que te han ordenado.

Y para salvar a sus hombres, poder regresar a Inglaterra y ayudar a su hermana. Darien dejó a un lado la oleada de culpabilidad que experimentó y sostuvo la mirada de Serena.

—Sí.


	10. Capitulo 09

**Capitulo 09**

.

.

Serena se desperezó mientras el coche se detenía, con un ruidoso ajetreo, delante de su casa. Se frotó una zona dolorida del cuello. Las carreteras otomanas no eran famosas por su comodidad.

Mina le lanzó una última mirada furiosa a Darien. La última de una serie casi continúa.

Al principio, que su doncella se mostrara solidaria con ella había animado a Serena, pero, al cabo de un rato, toda aquella furia dirigida a Darien le pareció inútil y su propia rabia se atenuó hasta convertirse en un leve dolor.

Antes, ella creía que el verdadero Darien era el hombre encantador de la colina y que él se había visto obligado a ocultarlo, pero ahora tenía que reconocer que aquella parte dura e inflexible de él era tan real como la otra, y no estaba segura de qué hacer con ello. Aunque a regañadientes, comprendía su devoción por lo que consideraba su deber, pero era la vida de ella la que estaba en juego. ¿No era lógico que ella esperara que él valorara más su seguridad que el deber?

Quizá no, pero, ¡maldita sea!, lo deseaba.

—Para mí ya no eres como un gladiador o un dios griego —declaró Mina en tono vengativo.

Serena miró a Darien a los ojos y, durante una décima de segundo, percibió humor en su mirada. Aquella chispa silenciosa y compartida de diversión resultaba extrañamente íntima después de lo distantes que se habían sentido durante toda la mañana. Serena apenas pudo contener la risa y se debatió entre la incomodidad y el buen humor.

Finalmente, apartó la mirada de la de Darien. Ahora sabía qué hacer respecto a él, mantenerse distante e indiferente.

—¿Podrás seguir fingiendo que estamos cortejando? —preguntó él.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas si sabes que no tengo elección?

La puerta del coche se abrió y Yaten le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar, aunque su mirada estaba clavada en la otra pasajera. Cuando ayudó a bajar a la doncella, su mano sostuvo la de Mina más tiempo del necesario.

Mientras Darien bajaba, Yaten se volvió hacia Serena.

—El pachá Artemis cuenta con que usted y el comandante Darien vayan a visitarlo esta tarde a las dos, y Neheremia Ayse Hanim la está esperando junto a la gran fuente.

Serena apretó los puños sin lograr decidir cuál de las dos cosas era peor.

Yaten realizó una reverencia.

—Lo siento. Le dije que no estaba seguro de cuándo regresaría usted, pero ella insistió en esperarla.

—Sí, ya la conozco.

Serena cerró los ojos. Quizá lograra desembarazarse de Darien.

Unos dedos fuertes le acariciaron el brazo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Darien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras contemplaba su vestido, que estaba sucio y arrugado debido al viaje.

—Sí, me encuentro bien. Por lo visto tengo una visita.

—Te acompañaré.

Darien se colocó entre ella y la puerta de la casa. Le habían ordenado que la protegiera y lo haría con la tenacidad de un toro fueran cuales fuesen las circunstancias.

Serena enderezó la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba actuando como una tonta. Darien conocería a Neheremia tarde o temprano. Neheremia tenía como objetivo conquistar a todos los hombres atractivos que conocía, y el hecho de que creyera que Darien pertenecía a Serena, haría que todavía le resultara más irresistible.

Serena intentó que su voz sonara despreocupada.

—Neheremia intentará convencerte de que la llames por su nombre de pila, pero te aconsejo que no caigas en su treta porque, sin lugar a dudas, encontrará una excusa para contárselo a su marido y él se convertirá en un feroz enemigo tuyo.

Darien frunció el ceño y le ofreció el brazo.

—¿Y cómo debería llamarla?

—Hanimefendi sería adecuado. O Neheremia Ayse Hanim.

Una arruga surgió en el entrecejo de Darien y Serena se explicó.

—El primero es un término parecido a su excelencia, y el segundo significa lady Neheremia. El título se coloca después del nombre de pila.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y su marido cómo se llama?

—Bey Zafiro.

Darien apretó los labios y Serena se dio cuenta de que había reconocido el nombre.

—He oído que...

Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando entraron en el patio.

Neheremia esperaba apoyada en el borde de la fuente. Estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás para que su voluminoso pecho resaltara y había manipulado el borde superior de su caftán para ofrecer una visión generosa de su escote. Incluso los colores plata y azul cielo de su ropa combinaban a la perfección con los tonos grises del mármol de la fuente.

Cuando llegaron al lado de Neheremia, Darien enderezó la espalda y apartó el brazo con el que sostenía la mano de Serena.

Neheremia amplió su sonrisa por debajo del velo translúcido que tapaba la mitad de su cara y miró triunfalmente a Serena, quien dejó caer la mano junto a la falda polvorienta y arrugada de su vestido. No era culpa de Darien. Todavía no había conocido a ningún hombre que fuera inmune a los encantos de Neheremia.

¡Maldita víbora!

Neheremia se puso de pie con un elegante movimiento y provocó que los brazaletes de sus muñecas y tobillos tintinearan. Entonces exhaló un gritito y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Aunque no corría el peligro de caer dentro de la fuente, Darien la sujetó por los hombros para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio. Neheremia se estremeció exageradamente. Su velo se soltó y cayó junto a sus pies dejando al descubierto su cutis perfecto de color aceitunado, sus labios carnosos, el mohín de sorpresa y su cara, que era tan bonita que, al verla, los hombres literalmente tropezaban con sus propios pies.

Neheremia debería asegurarse de que su doncella sujetaba bien sus velos, porque siempre se le caían en el momento más oportuno.

Darien recogió el velo del suelo y, cuando se lo entregó, Neheremia deslizó los dedos por su mano. El contacto de sus dedos hizo que Darien se estremeciera.

Pues bien, maldito él también, pensó Serena mientras tragaba saliva con esfuerzo para deshacer el doloroso nudo de su garganta. En realidad, él no era su pretendiente, pero tenían que seguir con la farsa. Serena se acercó a él esperando que recuperara el sentido común y Neheremia lo miró agitando sus largas pestañas.

—Espero que no te importe que no vuelva a ponérmelo. Al fin y al cabo, ya somos amigos, ¿no? —Su lengua se deslizó lentamente por su labio inferior—. O al menos lo seremos cuando sepa tu nombre.

Neheremia miró con expectación a Serena, quien tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo para separar las mandíbulas y hablar. La necesidad que sentía de guardar silencio para fastidiar a Neheremia era solo una reacción infantil y, además, ella consideraría su silencio como una victoria.

—Neheremia, te presento al comandante Darien Chiba, del noventa y cinco regimiento de fusileros. Darien, te presento a Neheremia Ayse Hanim.

Neheremia le ofreció la mano y Darien la rozó ligeramente con los labios al tiempo que realizaba una reverencia. Cuando se enderezó, el brazo le temblaba.

Neheremia sonrió.

—Serena y yo nos conocemos desde hace doce años, así que puedes llamarme Neheremia.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera me atrevería a soñar con tomarme semejante confianza.

¡El muy imbécil estaba coqueteando con ella! Serena pensó que, probablemente, él ni siquiera conocía el significado de la palabra confianza.

—No me puedo creer que sean amigas desde hace tanto tiempo. ¡Parece usted tan joven!

Neheremia soltó una risita y lo miró de arriba abajo con apreciación.

—Pues sí, su padre es amigo de mi tío Artemis, así que nos conocemos desde niñas.

Al menos no había tenido la desfachatez de decir que eran amigas.

—También he oído hablar de su marido, el bey —declaró Darien con voz grave a causa de la emoción.

—Sí, es un hombre importante, pero está de viaje tan a menudo...

¡Basta! No permitiría que Neheremia le hiciera proposiciones deshonestas a su supuesto pretendiente frente a su misma cara. Al fin y al cabo, su orgullo tenía un límite.

—¿Para qué has venido, Neheremia? —preguntó sin apenas disimular la impaciencia de su voz.

Neheremia lanzó una mirada de simpatía a Darien y se volvió hacia Serena.

—Quería contratarte... Ay, perdón, pedirte si puedes ayudarnos la semana que viene en la noche de la henna de la boda de mi sobrina.

El desliz había sido, sin duda, intencionado, pero la sobrina de Neheremia era amiga de Serena, aunque, en su opinión, demasiado joven para casarse. Serena todavía no se había acostumbrado a aquella tradición.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Hotaru ahora?

—Catorce. No queremos que se ponga mustia como una solterona. —El énfasis de su mirada reflejaba el desdén que sentía por la soltería de Serena, pero al ver que ella no reaccionaba, cambió de táctica—. Ya sabes que eres la mejor aplicando la henna y tus diseños siempre dan suerte.

El tono de su voz indicaba que no le resultaba fácil hablar bien de Serena.

Ella suspiró. Hotaru se sentiría dolida si no iba, y no quería herir a la dulce joven solo para fastidiar a Neheremia.

—Iré.

Neheremia asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. —Entonces volvió a colocar el velo sobre su cabeza y su cara y apoyó la mano en el brazo de Darien—. Espero volver a verle pronto.

—¿Asistirá usted a la velada del embajador esta noche? —le preguntó él.

Neheremia frunció los labios con amargura durante un instante y después esbozó una sonrisa compungida.

—A las mujeres otomanas no nos está permitido asistir a ese tipo de fiestas. Solo podría recibirlo en privado.

¡Qué fresca! Serena calculó la fuerza que necesitaría para empujar a Neheremia y hacer que cayera en la fuente.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Hasta la próxima, entonces.

Neheremia sonrió y salió con aire majestuoso de la habitación.

Darien contempló con expresión alicaída su figura hasta que el ruido de sus pasos se desvaneció en la distancia. ¡Aquel hombre era detestable! A ella no la había mirado ni siquiera una vez desde que vio a Neheremia.

Darien se volvió hacia Serena.

—Tengo que preguntarte una cosa sobre Neheremia.

Serena deseó golpearlo con los puños hasta conseguir que aquella expresión de encantamiento desapareciera de su rostro. Al menos podía fingir que no estaba tan interesado en Neheremia, ya que, al fin y al cabo, la noche anterior la había estado besando a ella con gran pasión.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba casada antes de empezar a ponerle los cuernos a su marido?

Serena necesitó varios segundos para asimilar sus palabras. Entonces dio un respingo.

Darien esbozó una amplia sonrisa, carraspeó y, finalmente, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

Serena lo miró con atención. Se sentía extrañamente satisfecha, pero, al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba que Darien hubiera perdido la razón.

—Mis hermanas también utilizaban este tipo de estrategias cuando mi hermano y yo llevábamos a algún amigo a casa durante las vacaciones. Tardamos siglos en averiguar por qué nuestros amigos de repente actuaban como unos idiotas.

Serena comprendía sus palabras, pero no alcanzaba a comprender su sentido. ¿Acaso la estrategia de Neheremia no le había causado efecto?

—Mis hermanas alegaban que tenían que practicar para cuando entraran en sociedad, aunque debo admitir que su forma de actuar era mucho más sutil que la de Neheremia.

Lo que más desconcertó a Serena fue la calidez de su voz cuando mencionó a sus hermanas.

Darien se frotó los ojos.

—He tenido que esforzarme al máximo para no perder la compostura. Ni siquiera podía mirarte, porque habría perdido el control. ¿Esa artimaña le funciona con todo el mundo?

Serena sintió deseos de besarlo. De hecho, la idea le resultó sumamente atractiva... Hasta que se acordó de por qué había decidido mantenerse a distancia de él. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y Darien inhaló hondo.

—En cualquier caso, nosotros deberíamos mejorar nuestra farsa.

—¿Perdona?

—En la velada de esta noche debemos dar la impresión de que nos sentimos cómodos el uno con el otro. Cuando entramos en el patio, se notaba tanto que te incomodaba apoyarte en mi brazo que temí que nos delataras.

Quizás era ella la que había perdido la razón.

—¿Así que apartaste el brazo porque...? —empezó Serena.

—Porque estabas tan tensa que temí que tu amiga sospechara que algo no iba bien. —Darien se interrumpió y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te habías imaginado?

Serena se sonrojó tanto que temió parecer una granada. De ningún modo pensaba admitir sus anteriores pensamientos.

El buen humor abandonó la expresión de Darien.

—¿Creías que me había engatusado de tal manera que te ignoré sin titubear?

Serena fijó la mirada en las rozaduras de sus zapatos.

Darien colocó el dedo debajo de su barbilla y le levantó la cara hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos. La mirada de Darien se había oscurecido.

—Me han ordenado que te proteja y puede que tú creas que esto implica que eres menos importante para mí, pero te equivocas, implica que eres mía.

—Yo no soy de ningún hombre.

—Lo eres hasta que hayamos finalizado la misión.

Mina entró a toda prisa en el patio salvando a Serena de tener que responder.

—El pachá Artemis ha enviado a un mensajero para confirmar la visita de esta tarde. ¿Qué le digo a Yaten que le diga?

Darien apartó el dedo de la barbilla de Serena.

—¿Esperabas esta invitación?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero tampoco constituye una sorpresa. Es lógico que Artemis quiera conocer al hombre que me está cortejando.

—Entonces iremos.

Mina se puso al lado de Serena obligando a Darien a apartarse.

—Tendrá usted que cambiarse antes de asistir a esa reunión, comandante —declaró con voz exageradamente alegre.

Debía de haber oído lo que había dicho Darien acerca de la misión.

Serena aprovechó la excusa de su doncella.

—Sí, yo también tengo que cambiarme.

Darien apretó levemente los labios, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Volveré a las dos y te acompañaré a la casa del pachá. Deberíamos regresar con tiempo para arreglarnos para la velada del embajador.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos luego.

Darien apenas había desaparecido por la puerta cuando Mina soltó:

—¡Órdenes, claro! Si te hubiera suplicado perdón, podría haber cambiado mi opinión sobre él, pero ese hombre ha aprendido romanticismo en un cementerio.

¡Otra vez las malditas órdenes!

—Él solo es mi protector.

Un protector que estaba dispuesto a poner su vida en peligro.

Mina resopló.

—Entonces será mejor que proteja tu cabello, porque cuando regresaste de su habitación ayer por la noche estaba muy despeinado.

Serena suspiró.

—¡Déjalo ya! Ni Darien ni yo queremos que esto nos lleve a ningún lado.

Serena se mordió el labio.

—¿No quieres nada más de él? ¿En serio? —le preguntó Mina con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Qué quería de él?, se preguntó Serena.

Que la valorara más que a sus órdenes.

Pero esto era imposible. ¿Se conformaría ella con menos? Quizá debería hacer caso a Mina y, en lugar de ignorar el deseo que los consumía, debía satisfacerlo.

Esta idea le sirvió de revulsivo y volvió a recuperar el sentido común. ¿En serio era tan patética que estaba dispuesta a perdonar el hecho de que la hubiera amenazado con tal de conseguir unos instantes de cariño?

Serena cambió su vestido inglés por ropa turca.

Artemis quería conocer a Darien. Después de sufrir el interrogatorio de Artemis, varios de sus potenciales pretendientes habían salido corriendo. Bueno, menos uno, que se puso tan nervioso que tuvieron que llevárselo en una camilla.

Quizá debería advertir a Darien.

Entonces se acordó de su comentario acerca de las órdenes y sonrió.

O no.

Un hombre enorme se acercó a ellos. Su caftán de color escarlata estaba ribeteado de amarillo limón, y su turbante, que en tamaño era el doble de todos los que había visto Darien en Constantinopla, era de tres tonos distintos de verde.

—¡Artemis!

Serena se separó de Darien y corrió hacia aquel hombre.

¿Era por su culpa que Andrew temblaba de miedo y envidia? Aparte de su tamaño, Darien no entendía qué había en él que pudiera hacer temblar de terror a nadie que no fuera uno de sus sirvientes.

Entonces Artemis lo miró y, mientras sus ojos lo taladraban, Darien desechó su anterior pensamiento.

¡Demonios, aquel hombre era un tigre cubierto con plumas de pavo real!

Darien sostuvo su mirada sin siquiera pestañear, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse qué vio Artemis en él.

—¿Así que este es el comandante Chiba, Serena?

Ella asintió y realizó las presentaciones.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano y la del pachá, prácticamente, trituró la de Darien.

—Estaba deseando conocerlo —saludó Artemis—. Serena, Luna me ha pedido que vayas a verla nada más llegar. —Se volvió hacia Darien y se encogió de hombros—. Seguro que tienen que hablar de cosas de mujeres. Nosotros encontraremos otras formas de entretenernos.

Serena titubeó apenas un segundo antes de rendirse a la poco sutil maniobra y salió del patio.

El pachá apoyó una mano en el hombro de Darien.

—Retirémonos a mi estudio —declaró sin apartar su pesada mano.

—Aunque quite la mano, no saldré huyendo —comentó Darien.

El pachá abrió más los ojos y se echó a reír.

—Hay precedentes que me obligan a tomar este tipo de precauciones.

El vestíbulo principal de la casa del pachá era inmenso y fácilmente superaba en tamaño a la mayoría de los salones de baile de Londres. Los arcos y los marcos de las ventanas estaban decorados con textos caligrafiados en oro y su brillo contrastaba con los rojos y azules de los azulejos de las paredes. Una gruesa alfombra persa cubría el mármol blanco del suelo.

El estudio del pachá era, por el contrario, ordenado y espartano. Un escritorio inglés dominaba la sala. El pachá le ofreció una silla y se sentó delante de Darien.

—¿Le gusta mi ciudad? —preguntó mientras sacaba una pipa del escritorio.

Darien rechazó la pipa que le ofreció.

—Es realmente increíble. No se parece en nada a todas las que he visto hasta ahora.

—¿Ha visitado el palacio Topkapi y la puerta de la fortaleza?

Darien asintió con un gesto.

—Son fascinantes, pero no es esto de lo que quiere hablar conmigo, ¿no?

El pachá apretó el tabaco en la cazoleta de la pipa y sonrió.

—Había pensado disimular lo del interrogatorio. He descubierto que esto evita muchos ataques cardíacos.

—No se preocupe por mí.

El pachá acarició su espesa y canosa barba.

—Si prefiere que hablemos claro, la verdad es que no es usted quien me preocupa.

—Ya me lo esperaba. Pregúnteme lo que quiera.

—Usted la besó.

Él había dicho que prefería hablar claro, ¿no?

—Así es.

Al ver que Darien no le daba más explicaciones ni se excusaba, el pachá entrecerró los ojos.

—Solo hacía un día que la conocía.

—Menos, incluso.

El pachá encendió la pipa tranquilamente e inhaló una bocanada de humo.

—¿Pretende ponérmelo así de difícil todo el rato?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No si me formula preguntas que pueda contestar. Aquel beso —y también todos los demás, por cierto, pensó Darien—, solo nos incumbe a Serena y a mí.

El pachá exhaló una ráfaga de humo.

—Podría ordenar que lo ejecutaran y nadie protestaría.

Darien respetaba a aquel hombre, pero se negaba a permitir que lo intimidara.

—Yo sí que protestaría.

El pachá se reclinó en la silla.

—Sí, supongo que usted protestaría. ¿Por qué no se ha casado hasta ahora?

Darien contestó con sinceridad.

—La guerra contra Napoleón acaba de terminar y no quería dejar a ninguna mujer viuda.

—¡Y Serena resultó ser justo lo que había soñado en el campo de batalla!

Darien titubeó.

—¡Vamos, comandante! Yo también he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en la guerra y, cuando uno está rodeado de muerte, los pensamientos se dirigen a cosas más placenteras. ¿Es ella la mujer que usted deseaba?

—No.

Darien no había reflexionado mucho acerca de cómo quería que fuera su futura esposa. Nunca le pareció bien pensar en una mujer en medio de la guerra. Eso sería como arrastrarla allí con él y no quería que su mujer, imaginaria o no, viera lo que él era capaz de hacer.

Como ocurrió con Serena el día anterior.

De todos modos, ella no se había acobardado cuando lo vio actuar con violencia, sino que agarró su puñal y, en caso necesario, él sospechaba que lo habría utilizado.

—No, ella es mucho más de lo que yo esperaba.

—¿En serio? No hay muchas cosas en ella que hagan que un hombre se detenga en plena calle y le suplique que le permita conocerla. Su padre tiene fondos suficientes, pero no puede decirse que sea rico. Y ella no es excepcionalmente guapa. Además es descarada, impulsiva y demasiado inteligente.

Darien era consciente de que sus palabras formaban parte de una táctica destinada a conseguir que hablara más de lo que tenía planeado, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar a sus injurias.

—Ella...

—Si va a mencionar lo de sus ojos, no pierda el tiempo. Inspirarían un halago pasajero, pero no sirven como excusa para cortejarla. ¿Por qué la acosa?

Darien miró fijamente a Artemis y, una vez más, encontró refugio en la verdad.

—Serena tiene más vitalidad que cualquier otra mujer que conozca.

El pachá dio un par de chupadas a la pipa.

—O es usted sabio o muy inteligente. Todavía no lo sé.

—Quizá soy las dos cosas.

—Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa. —El pachá se interrumpió—. Si fuera otro hombre, sospecharía que utiliza a Serena para acercarse a mí, pero usted no piensa quedarse a vivir aquí, ¿no?

—No, después de pasar un tiempo con mi primo y visitar las maravillas de Constantinopla, pretendo regresar a casa.

—¿Serena conoce sus planes?

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Le he dejado claro que, una vez finalizada la visita, regresaré a mi país.

—¿Y ella ha accedido a irse con usted? —preguntó el pachá con mirada todavía más penetrante.

—No, pero todavía no se lo he preguntado.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones? No permitiré que le haga daño.

Sus palabras no constituían una amenaza, pero contenían la calma y la confianza de un hombre que no dudaba de su indiscutible poder.

Darien se agitó en la silla.

—Yo la mantendré a salvo.

El pachá apoyó los codos en el escritorio.

—¿Incluso de usted mismo?

Cuando Serena y Mina llegaron a la casa, Yaten abrió la puerta y las saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—¿El comandante no viene con ustedes?

—No, pero vendrá dentro de unas horas para acompañarnos a mi padre y a mí a la velada de la embajada —contestó Serena.

—¿Es digno de confianza? —preguntó Yaten.

—Sí.

Serena respondió sin pensárselo dos veces. Ni siquiera intentando proteger la farsa de su cortejo. ¿Por qué había contestado que sí de una forma instintiva? No podía explicárselo. Sí, Darien había demostrado ser totalmente digno de confianza..., para el ejército británico.

Por lo visto, a juzgar por sus risas y bromas cuando salían de su casa, ni siquiera Artemis había encontrado nada malo en él.

Mina cruzó los brazos y se colocó delante de Yaten.

—Yo intenté hablarte de él ayer.

Yaten enrojeció y miró a lo lejos.

—Yo no cotilleo sobre mi patrón. Si lo hiciera, perdería su confianza y merecería ser despedido.

Yaten realizó una reverencia y se alejó.

—¡El comandante no es tu patrón! —exclamó Mina, pero Yaten ignoró su arrebato.

Mientras se dirigían a las dependencias de las mujeres, Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Yaten?

Mina lanzó una mirada airada por encima de su hombro.

—No hay ningún yo y Yaten. Esta mañana, me pareció que sostenía mi mano más de lo necesario, pero esto es una locura. ¿Qué puedo querer yo con un turco estúpido?

Serena arqueó una ceja.

—Está bien, no es estúpido, pero es igual —replicó Mina.

—¿Te ha rechazado?

—¡Sí! Puede que suene arrogante, pero sé que se siente atraído por mí. Sin embargo, cuando intento hablar con él, a juzgar por su reacción, podría ser muda.

A Serena no se le ocurrió ninguna palabra de consuelo. Yaten era un hombre de convicciones firmes.

Como otro tozudo que ella conocía.

Una vaga sensación de descontento recorrió su piel y Serena se frotó los brazos para hacerla desaparecer.

—Me voy al jardín.

—¿Volverás a tiempo para que pueda arreglarte para la fiesta? ¿Te pondrás el vestido de seda rojo?

Serena realizó una mueca. Ella había relegado ese vestido al fondo del armario por algo.

—Yo no...

—Los invitados del embajador buscarán una razón por la que el comandante se sienta atraído por ti.

—¿Y esta es la razón que queremos que perciban?

Mina esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo se trata de una razón, ¿no?

La idea de que Darien la viera con aquel escandaloso vestido envió unos deliciosos escalofríos de rebeldía por el cuerpo de Serena. Él había jurado que lo de la noche anterior no se repetiría, ¿conseguiría ella hacerlo dudar de su decisión? Él la había obligado a renunciar a su idea de abandonar la misión, así que quizás ella pudiera devolverle el favor. ¿Qué se necesitaba para que un hombre como Darien rompiera su palabra?

El vestido rojo constituía un buen intento.

—Sí, me lo pondré.

Serena se sintió audaz, entró en su dormitorio y sacó la libreta de Darien que estaba escondida entre sus útiles de dibujo. Quizá debería haberle contado que la tenía, pero él la había dejado tirada, de modo que no podía quejarse de lo que le hubiera ocurrido después.

Además, él creía tener derecho a entrometerse en todos los ámbitos de la vida de ella, de modo que también en este caso podía devolverle el favor.

Después de darle una ojeada, le contaría que la tenía.

El aire cálido y húmedo del jardín tapiado la arropó. Aunque era mucho más pequeño y asilvestrado que el de Artemis, despedía una vibración que la tranquilizaba. Ella había recolectado plantas durante sus múltiples viajes por la región y había ido reemplazando las típicas y aburridas plantas de jardín por especímenes más exóticos.

Deslizó el dedo por el arrugado y desgastado lomo de la libreta y se sentó en un banco. Una indecisión momentánea la asaltó. El contenido de la libreta era privado. Darien había dicho que se trataba de poesía, aunque él no debía de ser el autor. Probablemente, su idea de escribir poesía consistía en elaborar listas de órdenes que pensaba hacer cumplir a los demás.

Abrió la libreta y alisó la primera página, la cual crujió levemente bajo la presión de su mano. Serena dio una ojeada alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba sola.

_._

_El muchacho cayó profiriendo un grito ahogado _

_Flores rojas brotaban de su pecho _

_Un soldado corrió a su lado _

_y arrancó el estandarte de aquella mano todavía con vida en lugar de sostenerla. _

.

Serena se estremeció mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

¡El poema era de Darien!

Cerró la libreta de golpe y respiró hondo. Ella esperaba que se tratara de algo personal, pero aquello..., aquello era su alma. Con dedos temblorosos, volvió a abrir la libreta y la acercó a su pecho como si deseara protegerla de lo que contenía.

_._

_Porque la responsabilidad de la victoria no recaía en un solo hombre, _

_sino en la tela azul y roja. _

_Y el muchacho, bien entrenado en el cumplimiento del deber, contempló el estandarte _

_mientras sus ojos eran presa de la fría mano de la muerte, _

_seguros de la victoria. _

.

Serena deslizó el dedo por la emborronada tinta. Darien no escribía como ella habría esperado, con versos pulcros y ordenados. Al contrario, su escritura, de trazos enérgicos e inclinados, ocupaba apretadamente toda la hoja en grupos desordenados. Algunas palabras estaban tachadas con una raya de insatisfacción, mientras que otras estaban brutalmente emborronadas con manchas de tinta.

Darien no solo había escrito el poema, sino que él era el soldado que enarboló la bandera del regimiento.

Las palabras con las que explicaba que no había podido sostener la mano del muchacho moribundo habían sido cambiadas y reescritas media docena de veces para eliminar cualquier rastro de arrepentimiento y sentimentalismo.

Se trataba del poema de un hombre que no creía merecer el perdón.

Alguien podía ver en el poema una oda al cumplimiento del deber, pero esa no era su esencia. Se trataba de un grito angustiado que suplicaba la absolución.

Serena presionó sus ojos con sus manos intentando eliminar el escozor que sentía en ellos. Por primera vez comprendió el hechizo que el opio ejercía sobre su padre, la atracción y fascinación que, de una forma insaciable, surcaba sus venas. No debería leer los poemas de Darien, pero nada la convencería de que no lo hiciera. Dobló las rodillas junto a su pecho apoyando los pies en el banco y volvió la página…


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Darien se disponía a llamar a la puerta de la casa de Serena, oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban a toda prisa por la acera.

Darien apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

—¡Hola, comandante, llega usted temprano! —exclamó una voz con un leve acento.

Darien relajó la mano. Se trataba de Yaten, el mayordomo de Serena. Tenía la cara roja y llevaba el gorro ladeado.

—Me disculpo por no haberle recibido adecuadamente, pero tengo que contratar a un nuevo mozo y esperaba estar de vuelta antes de que usted llegara.

Yaten realizó una reverencia y lo condujo al interior. Lo examinó durante un segundo y después realizó otra reverencia.

—Informaré a la familia de su llegada. Por favor, póngase cómodo mientras espera.

Darien dio una ojeada a la amplia habitación central. A diferencia de la residencia del embajador, que podía haber sido extraída de cualquier calle del prestigioso barrio de Mayfair, la casa de Serena estaba dispuesta según las costumbres nativas. Los sofás eran bajos, estaban pegados a las paredes y en los extremos había gruesos cojines de terciopelo. No se le ocurría ninguna forma de ponerse cómodo que no resultara extraña y absurda. Los uniformes de gala no estaban diseñados para que uno se repantingara en un sofá.

Finalmente, decidió apoyarse en una columna de mármol.

Sir Kenji entró en la habitación. El traje de etiqueta le quedaba holgado, como si hubiera perdido peso.

—¡Comandante, me alegro de verlo! Aunque no era necesario que viniera, yo podría haber acompañado a mi hija y así se habría ahorrado usted la aglomeración de coches a la entrada de la embajada.

Darien lo saludó con una reverencia.

—No se preocupe, cuanto menos rato tenga que estar en la velada, más contento estaré.

Además, se habría pasado toda la espera pendiente de la llegada de Serena, nervioso e intranquilo.

Sir Kenji se rio.

—A mí también me ocurre lo mismo. Yo, en cuanto puedo, me escapo a la sala de juegos para jugar a las cartas.

¡Dejando sola a Serena! Por eso no podía confiar en él para que acompañara a Serena. Además, aunque su vida no corriera peligro, no debería tener que defenderse sola de los tipos desagradables. La residencia del embajador disponía de demasiados rincones aislados, rincones a los que un hombre podía arrastrar a una mujer para divertirse brevemente con ella. O durante más tiempo, si ella no tenía acompañante. La sangre se agolpó por debajo de su estómago.

¡Demonios, ella abría brechas en su concentración con demasiada facilidad! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

Por lo visto, simplemente entrando en la habitación.

Serena se detuvo en el umbral. Un vestido escarlata ceñía su esbelta figura. El vestido, como la mayoría de los vestidos de noche ingleses, se ceñía a su pecho, pero ahí terminaban las similitudes. En lugar de caer en una recatada línea recta desde la parte inferior de sus pechos hasta el suelo, la tela había sido cortada según el patrón de los vestidos locales para acentuar la curva de su cintura. Solo después de ceñirse a las, ligeramente redondeadas, caderas de Serena la falda adquiría vuelo.

Sir Kenji sonrió a Serena.

—Esta noche estás preciosa, querida.

¿Acaso estaba ciego? ¿Por qué no le ordenaba que regresara a su habitación y se cambiara de ropa? Otra razón por la que no podía confiar en aquel hombre.

Serena enderezó la espalda y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Mientras cruzaba la habitación, sus caderas se contonearon tan provocativamente como las de una bailarina de opereta.

¡Maldita sea! Y encima llevaba el cabello suelto. Ni siquiera había intentado dominar sus tirabuzones para peinarse de un modo aceptable y tan solo dos peinetas con gemas incrustadas mantenían sus rizos lejos de su cara.

—Darien —lo saludó ella, tendiéndole la mano y con una leve y educada inclinación de la cabeza.

Al menos llevaba guantes, unos elegantes guantes de satén blanco que le cubrían los brazos hasta los codos. Darien tomó su mano y la acercó a su boca. Los ojos celestes de Serena se clavaron en los de Darien mientras sus labios rozaban el guante. Unas oleadas de calor recorrieron el cuerpo de Darien.

—Serena —la saludó mientras retrocedía un paso.

Intentó pensar en un cumplido cortés, pero al final se dio por vencido. La cortesía no tenía nada que ver con los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente en aquel momento y no conseguía enlazar dos palabras que no sugirieran despojar el atractivo cuerpo de Serena de su vestido.

Sir Kenji le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Mi Ikuko también lo dejaba a uno sin habla.

Darien carraspeó y le ofreció el brazo a Serena.

—Tenemos que irnos.

El guante de satén rozó la manga de lana de Darien.

—Querías que los convenciera de que estamos cortejando, ¿no? —murmuró Serena.

Sí, pero no que le hiciera lamentar, casi con un dolor físico, que no lo fueran.

Yaten abrió la puerta.

—No te he visto mucho durante los últimos dos días, Serena. ¿Has estado ocupada en el jardín? —preguntó sir Kenji.

Los dedos de Serena temblaron sobre la manga de Darien, aunque su voz sonó serena.

—No, estuve fuera dibujando.

Sir Kenji arrugó el entrecejo.

—Deberías informarme de estas cosas.

Serena apretó el brazo de Darien.

—Lo mencioné durante la cena de mi cumpleaños la semana pasada.

Su padre soltó una risita.

—¿Tu cumpleaños? Últimamente me olvido de todo. ¿Te compré algún regalo?

—No, padre, creo que esto lo hemos superado.

Él le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Sabía que había educado a una joven sensata.

¿Acaso no percibía el vacío en la voz de Serena? Darien cubrió la mano de ella con la suya y, para su sorpresa, Serena se acercó un poco más a él. ¿Cuántos cumpleaños habían pasado inadvertidos para su padre? Darien dibujó un pequeño círculo en el dorso de la mano de Serena y ella lo miró con expresión tensa.

—Otra razón por la que mi hija es un buen partido, comandante. No está siempre suspirando por bagatelas como las otras jóvenes.

Darien deseó haberle llevado algún detalle aquella noche, como unas flores, un abanico o algo parecido. Después de todo, la estaba cortejando.

—Quizá tendré que encontrar algo que le inspire deseos más terrenales —comentó Darien.

Serena dio un respingo y su pecho se hinchó presionando el brazo de Darien. Cuando se dio cuenta de la posible interpretación de lo que había dicho, Darien carraspeó y miró a Serena esperando percibir reproche en su mirada, pero ella simplemente sonrió y un destello pícaro iluminó sus ojos.

El bochorno de Darien se esfumó y él le correspondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo que quería..., no, lo que necesitaba repentinamente era saber si ella estaba interpretando su papel o había algo más. Permitió que parte de la pasión que ella le inspiraba se reflejara en su expresión y ella se ruborizó.

¿Pero qué demonios le indicaba esto?

Su padre era felizmente inconsciente del juego que se llevaban entre ellos.

Se dirigieron al coche que el embajador les había prestado para la ocasión y el mozo ayudó a Serena a subir. Su padre se sentó frente a ella dejando libre el asiento situado junto a Serena. Darien se sentó en él y pegó su muslo al de Serena.

—Siento apretujarte, pero hay poco espacio.

Serena arqueó una ceja mientras contemplaba el hueco que quedaba al otro lado de Darien.

—No tiene importancia.

Serena alisó la parte de la falda de su vestido que estaba entre ellos y el dorso de su mano acarició el muslo de Darien desde la cadera hasta la rodilla.

Darien sintió, más que oyó, su risa disimulada. ¡La muy pícara! Pero, entonces, experimentó una ligereza que no había experimentado desde que la obligó a seguir con la misión el día anterior. Quizás ella no lo odiaba del todo. Y, aunque esto no debería importarle, Darien se dio cuenta de que sí que le importaba. Y mucho.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y le susurró:

—Estoy trabajando en esos deseos terrenales.

—Pues ya no necesitas trabajar más.

El padre de Serena se enderezó.

—Debes permitir que Serena siga trabajando. Es una naturalista muy hábil.

Solo los años de entrenamiento permitieron que Darien se mantuviera inexpresivo. Y el hecho de que Serena se retorciera a su lado para contener la risa no le ayudó precisamente.

—Lo que yo quería decir es que no tendría por qué trabajar. Yo puedo mantener a una esposa sobradamente —contestó Darien.

Sir Kenji los contempló con suspicacia, como si finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo se le había escapado.

—¿Entonces tiene planeado continuar en el ejército?

—Sí, al menos a corto plazo. —Lo que constituía una respuesta bastante segura—. Además, también tengo una pequeña finca.

—¿La echas de menos? —preguntó Serena.

Darien titubeó. Después de que capturaran a Napoleón por primera vez, él había decidido retirarse del ejército. Once años era mucho tiempo para estar lejos de su casa y, además, le habían ordenado hacer cosas que deseaba olvidar. En el campo de batalla, ansiaba que llegara el momento en el que no tuviera que hacer nada y pudiera, simplemente, sentarse en su estudio y escribir poesía, pero cuando por fin regresó a su casa, la poesía no surgió. Alimentó incontables fuegos con sus lamentables intentos. La noticia de que Napoleón se había escapado de Elba casi constituyó un alivio. Sin embargo, ahora que la tierra de las innumerables tumbas de Waterloo había ennegrecido su alma, ya no sabía qué era lo que quería.

—Es mi hogar.

Serena se quedó pensativa y se volvió hacia la ventana.

Las ruedas del coche traquetearon por las calles de adoquines hasta que llegaron a la cola de vehículos que se había formado a la entrada de la residencia del embajador.

—¡Yo echo de menos esa vieja isla! —suspiró sir Kenji.

—¿Cree usted que regresará allí algún día?

Si conseguía convencerlos para que regresaran a Inglaterra, Serena se alejaría de aquella trama y estaría a salvo.

—¡Imposible, mi trabajo requiere que esté aquí!

Darien acarició el brazo de Serena con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te gustaría regresar a Inglaterra?

Serena se apartó y se apretujó contra la puerta del coche.

—¡Nunca!

Pararon frente a la residencia del embajador y Darien ayudó a Serena a bajar del coche y, después, hizo lo mismo con su padre.

El embajador los recibió en el vestíbulo.

—Chiba... Sir Kenji... Señorita Tsukino. —Realizó una leve reverencia—. Me alegro de que hayan venido.

Sir Kenji sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—¡No me lo habría perdido por nada, Andrew! ¡Ah, allí está Titolo! Quiero preguntarle cómo van sus traducciones. ¡El tema es fascinante! Supongo que usted está al corriente.

—Yo...

—No se preocupe, se lo contaré todo más tarde.

Haciendo honor a su profesión de diplomático, Andrew consiguió ocultar la mayor parte del pavor que experimentó detrás de una sonrisa.

—Lo estoy deseando.

Sir Kenji se alejó sin mirar atrás y Andrew se volvió hacia Serena. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Esta noche está usted radiante.

Serena apretó la manga de Darien con los dedos.

—Es posible que, en esta ocasión, sea usted sincero.

Andrew lanzó una mirada a Darien y soltó una risita.

—¡Mi querida señorita Tsukino! A pesar de que me ha roto el corazón, siempre la he tenido en la más alta estima.

Como respuesta, Serena, simplemente, arqueó una ceja y, al ver que no pensaba continuar la conversación, Andrew carraspeó y sonrió a Darien.

—Esperaba que nuestros primos, los gemelos Saunder, asistieran a la velada, pero han tenido que quedarse en Venecia unas semanas más.

Darien esperó que su gruñido sonara a decepción. Las conversaciones en la sala de baile serían exponencialmente más inteligentes gracias a la ausencia de sus primos.

Andrew se frotó las manos.

—Bueno, no os entretendré más. En la sala de baile han contenido la respiración esperando vuestra llegada.

Darien estuvo a punto de resoplar, pero había aprendido algo de buenos modales.

—Estoy deseando ir.

Condujo a Serena hacia el salón de baile y se sintió como si fuera un condenado subiendo las escaleras de la horca.

—Podría adivinar el género de todos los que han estado conteniendo la respiración —susurró Serena mientras apretaba los labios y esbozaba una sonrisa irónica.

Darien se relajó.

—¿Estás celosa?

Ella se atusó el cabello.

—Solo si te han ordenado que cortejes a otra mujer.

«¡Ojalá hubiera traído un abanico!», pensó Serena mientras realizaba una mueca. Podría haberlo utilizado para golpear a las invasoras arpías que no reparaban en medios para acercarse a Darien.

Ella tenía razón sobre quién esperaba, ansiosamente, su llegada. Que llegara gente nueva a Constantinopla era algo inusual, y si se trataba de un soltero bien relacionado, todavía era menos común. Si a esto se sumaba el atractivo físico de Darien, lo convertía en irresistible.

Sin embargo, él no podía hablar con muchas mujeres al mismo tiempo y, a la larga, algunas se vieron obligadas a hablar con Serena para poder quedarse por allí. Sus nada sutiles preguntas la sacaban de quicio. Maude Williams, que estaba a su derecha, había conocido a Darien durante una cena en casa del embajador y se presentó voluntaria para contestar las preguntas cuya respuesta Serena desconocía, que eran la mayoría. Se regodeó al darse cuenta de que Serena no sabía que Darien era el hijo pequeño de un conde.

—El conde de Riverton. Seguro que has oído hablar de él. —Maude soltó una risita ahogada y se secó una gota de sudor que resbalaba entre sus voluminosos pechos—. Se trata de un diplomático muy famoso. —Entonces se inclinó hacia delante—. Se rumorea que lord Andrew fue nombrado embajador gracias a ese contacto más que a sus propios méritos. ¡Oh...!

Se había producido un hueco más cerca de Darien y Maude se apresuró a ocuparlo.

Darien trataba a aquellas mujeres con refinamiento e incluso encanto, pero las comisuras de sus párpados no se arrugaban como cuando se estaba divirtiendo de verdad. Este detalle levantó el sombrío estado de ánimo de Serena.

Aunque no quería tener nada que ver con las tontas féminas que merodeaban a Darien, Serena se encontró buscando, también ella, un lugar a su lado.

Sus condenados poemas eran los culpables.

Ella sabía qué tipo de hombre era: duro e intratable. El tipo que arriesgaría la vida de ella porque así se lo habían ordenado, pero la profundidad de las emociones que se escondían detrás de aquella fachada la había dejado pasmada.

Ella no quería sentir el polvo y la arena de los campos de España. No quería sentir el sufrimiento de Darien mientras las pertenencias de otro de sus camaradas se vendían el mejor postor. No quería sentir la esperanza que él había experimentado mientras contemplaba la salida del sol en Salamanca. Ahora ella conocía los sentimientos y pensamientos más íntimos de Darien y no estaba segura de que le gustara conocerlos, porque esto significaba que ya no podía enfadarse con él por cumplir sus órdenes.

Un hombre tan entregado como él tenía que cumplir las órdenes, y ahora ella entendía el porqué.

Una mujer se pegó al brazo de Darien. Sus pechos prácticamente le rebosaban del corpiño. De hecho, Serena estaba segura de que podía ver el borde de sus pezones.

¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar! Serena se abrió paso entre la multitud.

Darien la recibió a medio camino con una expresión de alivio en la cara.

—La música ha empezado. ¿Quieres bailar?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él la condujo entre aquellas mujeres suspirantes hasta la pista de baile.

—Esas mujeres podrían haberles enseñado un par de cosas a los franceses sobre cómo atacar una posición.

Serena le sonrió. También había percibido en su escritura aquel humor irónico que pocas veces había sacado a la luz.

—Ni siquiera unos cañonazos las habrían dispersado —comentó Serena.

Su poco graciosa broma hizo sonreír a Darien y los extremos de sus párpados se arrugaron. Otras parejas se colocaron junto a ellos hasta completar el número necesario para realizar la danza.

—¿A cuánta gente crees que han invitado a la fiesta? —preguntó Darien.

—A varios cientos de personas. Seguramente, a todos los europeos que están en estos momentos en el imperio y que son de procedencia noble, y también a muchos funcionarios del gobierno local.

—¿Y tú por qué has venido?

Serena arqueó una ceja.

—Las mujeres que hay por aquí te contestarían que estoy buscando un buen partido.

—¿Y tú qué me contestarías?

Darien la guió en un complicado giro de una forma tan hábil y segura que ella no tuvo que concentrarse en los pasos.

—Te contestaría que por mi padre, porque este es uno de los pocos acontecimientos sociales a los que él asistiría.

Una sombra enturbió los ojos azules de Darien mientras estudiaba a Serena con la mirada.

¡Maldición!, pensó ella, ¿por qué no le había contestado con un comentario frívolo?

Otro participante en la danza la tomó de la mano.

Darien no necesitaba conocer aquellos minuciosos detalles de su vida. Sus poemas podían haber calado hondo en su corazón, pero dejar entrar sus palabras no era lo mismo que dejar entrar al hombre.

Los giros de la danza volvieron a juntarlos y Serena habló antes de que Darien pudiera realizar ningún comentario acerca de lo que ella había dicho antes.

—¿Cómo te lo estás pasando esta noche?

—Seguro que puedes adivinarlo.

¡Estupendo, ahora ella percibía intimidad en sus ojos azules! Seguramente, solo se trataba de camaradería debida a aquella situación compartida.

Serena bajó la mirada hasta los labios de Darien. Su decisión de seducirlo para que rompiera su promesa de no besarla más ahora le parecía tan infantil como cuando quiso fastidiarlo con la elección de la comida en Midia. De todos modos, el deseo que despertaba en ella era muy intenso.

Darien la guió en una vuelta alrededor de la pista mientras deslizaba la mano por su columna.

¡Siempre podía intentar que rompiera su promesa motivada por el placer y no por la venganza!

—¿En la cultura turca hay algún baile similar a este?

Serena no pudo evitar tentarlo con la respuesta.

—No, a las mujeres otomanas no les está permitido confraternizar con hombres que no pertenezcan a su familia. Ellas danzan, pero solo en privado. —Resultaba malvado, pero le encantaba ver cómo se enturbiaba la mirada de Darien—. Y utilizan velos —añadió bajando más la voz.

En el siguiente giro, Darien la apretó contra él más de lo que era correcto.

—¿Has visto alguna de esas danzas?

Mientras cambiaban de pareja, ella le lanzó una mirada intencionadamente seductora.

—Yo las he bailado.

Cuando la música terminó, Darien no soltó la mano de Serena. De hecho, incluso la arrastró fuera de la pista de baile sin realizar la reglamentaria reverencia a sus compañeros de baile.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —gruñó Darien.

Su padre, ¡cómo no!, no estaba por allí, porque se había retirado a la sala de juegos después de saludar al embajador.

—Quiero tenerte todo el rato a la vista.

—¿Entonces eres mi carabina? —preguntó ella entre risas.

En lugar de discutir su desenfadado comentario, él inclinó la cabeza en señal de confirmación.

Serena se encontró en la novedosa situación de atraer el interés de los hombres, aunque su reluciente carabina los rechazó a casi todos. Cada vez que se acercaba un hombre y después se alejaba corriendo, Darien se ponía más y más tenso.

—Ese no inspira confianza —le murmuró Darien cuando vio que se acercaba uno de aquellos hombres.

—¡Pero si es un clérigo!

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Entonces no debería mirarte de esta manera.

En lugar de pedirle un baile a Serena, el buen hombre se lo pidió a una de las mujeres que esperaban cerca de Darien.

—¿Esta noche voy a poder bailar con alguien más aparte de ti? —preguntó finalmente Serena ocultando la excitación que la posesividad de Darien le provocaba.

Él deslizó una mano por la parte trasera del brazo de Serena hasta el borde de su guante.

—No sabemos en quién podemos confiar... —le susurró a la oreja.

—No se puede decir que el señor Tomosap constituya una amenaza para nadie.

—Es un arqueólogo, ¿no?

Serena asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Sí, pero si crees que estoy en peligro por culpa de uno de los rivales de mi padre, vives engañado, porque hace años que mi padre no tiene rivales...

Una mujer tropezó con ella y el pie de Serena se enganchó y rasgó el volante inferior de su vestido. Darien la sujetó por la cintura evitando que perdiera el equilibrio.

La señorita Suzanah Potts, sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte y se cayó al suelo. Una expresión airada afeó su caballuna cara, pero enseguida la transformó en un mohín lastimero.

—¡Oh, querida, qué torpe he sido! —exclamó.

Extendió una mano hacia Darien y esperó.

Él no apartó las suyas de la cintura de Serena.

—¿Estás bien?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

Darien realizó un diminuto círculo en su espalda con el pulgar antes de soltarla y después tiró bruscamente de la señorita Potts para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella resopló, se arregló el vestido y se marchó indignada.

Serena sonrió.

—El padre de la señorita Potts es un magnate naviero sumamente rico.

Darien lanzó una mirada furibunda a otro hombre que se acercaba.

—Pues espero que su padre sea mejor que ella al timón.

A Serena se le escapó la risa antes de que pudiera taparse la boca con la mano.

—Gracias —susurró maravillada por la novedad de que alguien la defendiera.

—Ha constituido un placer —contestó Darien.

Sus palabras provocaron que una sensación de calidez recorriera la espalda de Serena.

—Será mejor que sujete con alfileres el volante del vestido antes de que me caiga de bruces al suelo. O encima de ti.

Tragó saliva mientras se imaginaba a sí misma tumbada encima de él, con los pechos aplastados contra su cuerpo y los labios a escasos centímetros de los de él.

Quizá no debería sujetar el volante...

Darien frunció el ceño.

—O encima del próximo hombre con el que bailes.

Darien le ofreció el brazo y ella apoyó la mano en su manga intentando no pensar en los fibrosos músculos que había debajo.

—No es necesario que me acompañes, dudo que los maleantes estén acechando en el tocador de las mujeres.

Además, tenía que tranquilizarse antes de hacer el ridículo. El rubor de sus mejillas podía atribuirse al calor de la habitación, pero el bulto de sus pezones en la tela del corpiño podía requerir más explicaciones.

—Gracias, pero no tengo el menor deseo de quedarme a merced de los tiernos cuidados de esta escuela de pirañas —contestó él con un estremecimiento.

—¿Así que ahora desapareceremos juntos? Bueno, al menos cuando te hayas ido de Constantinopla las mujeres tendrán algo nuevo con lo que atormentarme.

—¿Eso te preocupa?

Ella echó el cabello hacia atrás con una sacudida de la cabeza y sonrió.

—En absoluto.

De todos modos, Serena era consciente de que acababa de mentir. Si no le importaba lo que aquellas personas pensaban, ¿por qué perdía el tiempo en aquel baile ceremonioso? Quizás el tocador estuviera vacío y pudiera convencerlo de que la besara.

O besarlo ella a él.

Entonces se acordó de la fortaleza que reflejaban sus poemas. ¿Qué haría si la rechazaba? ¿Qué pasaría si se lanzaba a sus brazos y él, fiel a su promesa, no reaccionaba?

Serena suspiró. Por lo visto, no tendría la oportunidad de comprobarlo, porque un sólido muro de vestidos de satén, tafetán y seda impedía la entrada al tocador. Algunas mujeres habían renunciado a entrar y se arreglaban el cabello y el corpiño en el pasillo.

Darien interpretó mal el suspiro de Serena y bajó la vista.

—Puedes realizar una simple y rápida táctica extractiva. Entra, toma los alfileres y bátete en retirada. Yo te esperaré a la vuelta del pasillo, donde no puedan verme.

—¿Y después qué?

—Después podemos ir al estudio del embajador y allí podrás arreglar tu vestido.

—¿No sería esto un acto de cobardía?

Darien la miró.

—No, simplemente una táctica evasiva.

Ella soltó una risita. Resultaba demasiado fácil acostumbrarse a su amistad. Serena se tranquilizo. Aunque Darien estuviera interesado en ella, él tenía la intención de regresar a Inglaterra, y ella se negaba a hacerlo.

Se abrió paso entre las mujeres que estaban en el pasillo, cogió una docena de alfileres y volvió a salir de la habitación. En todo momento mantuvo la cabeza baja, de modo que nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Has tenido éxito? —le preguntó Darien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió la palma de la mano, en la que sostenía los brillantes alfileres de metal.

—¡Misión cumplida, comandante!

Darien abrió una puerta y entraron en el estudio. En la enorme habitación no había ninguna lámpara encendida, sin duda para evitar que entrara ningún curioso. Darien se dirigió a la repisa de la chimenea y encendió unas cuantas velas. Un resplandor muy tenue se extendió por la habitación y los apasionados compases de una danza escocesa llegaron hasta ellos a través del pasillo.

Serena contempló a Darien, quien se había apoyado en la chimenea. La luz de las velas suavizaba sus duras facciones. De repente, a Serena le resultó muy fácil percibir al hombre de los poemas. Un hombre que, en determinada ocasión, fue retado por su sargento a un concurso de desplumar gallinas; un hombre que había cedido su caballo para que tirara del carro de las mujeres y los niños porque su mula había muerto de agotamiento...

—Alfileres. Tengo que arreglarme el vestido —murmuró Serena redirigiendo sus pensamientos a un terreno más seguro.

Darien torció el lado derecho de su boca.

—Ese es el plan.

Quizá fuera el de él, pero el de ella implicaba quitarse toda la ropa...

Dejó los alfileres encima de una mesa y se inclinó para empezar a sujetar el volante con ellos, pero las varillas del corpiño se clavaron en sus costillas, así que volvió a enderezarse presa de un ataque de tos.

—¡Malditas varillas!

Darien cruzó los brazos.

—Yo siempre he opinado lo mismo.

La única otra alternativa de la que disponía Serena consistía en subir la falda hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

—Quizá nos precipitamos al decirle a la doncella que no viniera.

Darien arrugó el entrecejo con actitud severa, pero sus ojos chispearon.

—¡Tonterías! Mis planes nunca salen mal —exclamó mientras tomaba un alfiler de la mesa.

Entonces hincó una rodilla en el suelo frente a Serena y levantó el borde inferior de su vestido.

—¡Eh!

Él levantó la mirada con una expresión maliciosa en la cara.

—¿Eh?, ¡pero si ni siquiera te he pinchado! Y eso que no se puede decir que sea buen costurero.

Serena sintió un estremecimiento en las piernas, pero no a causa de un pinchazo.

—¿Tienes experiencia arreglando ropa de mujer?

Darien clavó el alfiler en un extremo del roto.

—No, pero mientras estaba en campaña reparé todo tipo de cosas menos esa. —Entonces tomó otro alfiler—. No, espera, ahora que lo pienso, sí que he arreglado un vestido. La muñeca de una niña que encontramos a las afueras de Arroyo tenía el vestido roto...

Darien acabó de arreglar la rotura con movimientos rápidos.

¡Su poema acerca de los campos de juguetes rotos!

—¿Y tú se lo arreglaste? —lo apremió Serena al ver que él no continuaba la historia.

—Sí.

El poema no era alegre y a Serena le invadió el temor.

—¿Qué fue de la niña?

—Cuando la encontramos, le faltaba poco para morirse de hambre y su corazón estaba muy débil.

Darien no levantó la vista.

Las lágrimas por la niña y por Darien se agolparon en la garganta de Serena. Aquella página de la libreta estaba manchada de tierra. De repente, Serena percibió en su mente una imagen nítida de un solitario Darien cavando una tumba y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

—Intentaste salvarla.

Él se incorporó.

—Intentar salvar a alguien no es gran cosa.

—Sí que lo es para la persona que estás intentando proteger.

Serena se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la barbilla.

Darien inhaló y exhaló con desasosiego.

—Prometí que no se volvería a repetir lo que ocurrió en la fonda, Serena.

Pero ahora ella estaba segura de que él la quería y ella también lo quería a él. Darien era un hombre noble, valiente, amable y endurecido por la vida que le suplicaba que lo ablandara.

—Y yo me acuerdo de que no estuve de acuerdo con tu promesa. ¿Por qué tus deseos han de contar más que los míos? Por una vez, seré yo la que dé las órdenes —declaró Serena mientras deslizaba la yema del dedo por las arrugas de la frente de Darien.

Dibujando había aprendido que la esencia de un elemento se encontraba en los detalles. Donde otros artistas veían una mariposa, ella percibía intrincados patrones, complejas combinaciones de colores, audaces configuraciones de fuerza y belleza.

En aquel momento, veía un cabello negro con reflejos azulinos por las largas marchas bajo el sol, una cicatriz que surcaba la mejilla, unos labios que a veces se volvían finos y que se curvaban más por el lado derecho que por el izquierdo. Darien era todo detalles, y la curiosidad y el deseo la empujaban a explorarlos.

—Serena...

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano.

—No te he ordenado que hables.

Además, si hablaba, ella podía perder el coraje.

Serena deslizó la mano por la mejilla y el cuello de Darien y se entretuvo en la línea firme de su mandíbula. Exploró la amplitud de sus hombros y el contorno de los tensos músculos que se adivinaban debajo de su chaqueta de lana. Cuando sus dedos llegaron a la colección de medallas que colgaban de su pecho, Serena se detuvo y las tocó una a una. ¿Cuánto le habían costado a Darien?

Él le agarró las manos.

—¡Estupideces militares! —El tono grave de su voz retumbó en su pecho—. Un puñado de generales que piensan que otorgar medallas es más importante que cuidar de sus hombres.

Él estaba convencido de ello, y puede que ella también lo estuviera antes, pero ya no.

—Estoy segura de que hiciste algo atrevido y valiente para merecer todas y cada una de ellas. —Serena soltó sus manos, volvió a armarse de valor y empujó a Darien contra la pared—. Y si vuelves a moverte sin mi permiso, habrá consecuencias.

Darien curvó el lado derecho de su boca.

—¿Consecuencias?

Ella siguió su exploración por los duros planos de su estómago y cada caricia hacía que aquella nueva sensación de poder y sensualidad que la embargaba creciera.

—Sí, consecuencias terribles.

—¡Vaya, entonces será mejor que me porte bien!

Ella se puso de puntillas y le mordisqueó la oreja.

—Justo lo que yo quería.

Él se estremeció mientras ella deslizaba los dedos por la cinturilla de su pantalón y acariciaba la parte delantera de sus muslos. Envalentonada por su reacción, Serena le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y extendió los dedos sobre la zona prohibida de su espalda. Su audacia la hizo temblar, pero no podía detenerse.

Las firmes ondulaciones de la espalda de Darien la fascinaban: el largo surco de su espina dorsal, los prominentes ángulos de sus escápulas... A Serena se le atragantó el aire en los pulmones. ¡Cielos, y ella que creía que su exploración calmaría su curiosidad! Pero ahora deseaba continuar y tocar sus brazos, sus manos, sus costados, sus piernas..., aquel tentador bulto que tensaba sus pantalones.

Serena entrelazó las manos en la nuca de Darien para permanecer erguida.

—No podemos repetir lo de ayer por la noche —murmuró Darien.

Serena soltó un gruñido.

—Pero hay bastantes cosas que no probamos, ¿no? —continuó él con voz entre risueña y grave.

—Bésame —susurró Serena.

—Recuerdo, claramente, que eso lo hicimos en la fonda.

—Pero existen, al menos, once besos diferentes que no hemos probado.

Darien la agarró de la cintura.

—¿Once?

Serena se ruborizó de vergüenza.

—Lo leí en un libro.

—¿Un libro? ¿Qué libro?

¿Acababa de confesarle que había leído libros subidos de tono?

—No me acuerdo, ¡he leído tantos!

Darien deslizó los dedos por las costillas de Serena y ella se estremeció.

—Nada de cosquillas —advirtió ella.

—De acuerdo.

Los dedos de Darien acariciaron levemente la curva de los pechos de Serena que sobresalía por el escote y se detuvieron en la rendija que los separaba.

—¿Qué libro? —volvió a preguntarle.

—Un antiguo texto indio —confesó ella.

Darien se enderezó para poder verla con más claridad.

—¿El Kama Sutra? ¿Has leído el maldito Kama Sutra?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Has oído hablar de él? Yo lo estudié en sánscrito.

—Algunas páginas corrieron de mano en mano mientras estudiaba en Oxford. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que lo estudiaste?

—Algunas partes de su contenido me intrigaban —contestó Serena armándose de nuevo de valor.

Si pretendía seducirlo, no quería guardarse nada para sí misma.

Los dedos de Darien volvieron a deslizarse por el borde de su escote.

—¿Qué partes?

Darien introdujo el dedo en el escote de Serena y lo deslizó a escasos milímetros de su pezón.

—El libro enumera los lugares en los que un amante debería besar a su pareja —respondió ella.

—¿Alguno de ellos te interesó especialmente?

A pesar del valor que había logrado reunir, Serena nunca tuvo la intención de decir algunas cosas en voz alta.

—Ayer, mientras nos dirigíamos a Midia mencionaste uno de ellos —contestó.

—Mmm... No me acuerdo —alegó Darien, aunque, por la forma en que su mirada siguió el recorrido de sus dedos por el borde del corpiño de Serena, era evidente que no era cierto.

—No puedo decirlo —replicó ella.

La mano de Darien se detuvo.

—¡Lástima, porque eres tú quien da las órdenes!

El objeto de todo aquello era, simplemente, experimentar placer, ¿no?, pensó Serena.

—Los pechos. Quiero que me beses los pechos.

Él llevó los labios a la parte de sus pechos que sobresalía por encima del escote y apenas la rozó.

—¿Es esto lo que querías?

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Si lo que él quería era concreción, la tendría.

—Sí, pero por toda la superficie.

Mientras ella hablaba, Darien cubrió uno de sus pechos con una mano y lo acarició y masajeó.

—Quiero que... me quites el vestido y acaricies mis pechos... con la lengua —declaró Serena entre jadeos.

—¡Ah!

Él le bajó el corpiño dejando a la vista las oscuras aureolas de sus pechos, pero, antes de que sus labios las tocaran, gruñó y se separó de ella. La luz de las velas cubrió su cara de sombras doradas.

—Esto complicaría las cosas.

Ella se sintió avergonzada por tener los pechos desnudos.

—No tiene por qué.

Él realizó un círculo con el pulgar sobre uno de los pezones de Serena y ella gimió.

—Sí que lo hará. Cada vez que nos veamos esto aparecerá en el fondo de nuestra mente.

Pero esa era la cuestión, que pronto dejarían de verse para siempre.

—El sexo es algo natural —replicó Serena—. Ya debes de haber tenido relaciones pasajeras con mujeres antes. Relaciones de las que disfrutaste aunque luego seguiste con tu vida.

—¿Y tú crees que esto es lo que ocurrirá entre tú y yo? ¿A cuántos hombres has besado? — Darien deslizó el dedo por los labios de Serena—. ¿Cuántos hombres te han acariciado los pechos? —Cubrió uno de los anhelantes pechos de Serena con la mano y lo acarició hasta que ella gimió con desesperación—. ¿Cuántos hombres se han deslizado entre tus esbeltas piernas y han eyaculado en tu interior?

Su mano bajó por el cuerpo de Serena y rozó el punto ardiente y sensible de su entrepierna.

Serena exhaló un gritito de placer.

—N... Ninguno.

—Entonces te engañas si crees que puedes hacer esto a la ligera.

—La elección es mía. Deja ya de protegerme.

Serena se apretujó contra la mano de Darien. Necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba que él la poseyera.

Unas arrugas de tensión surcaron la cara de Darien.

—No puedo. Serena... —De repente se puso tenso y la apartó con suavidad—. Sal por la puerta de la derecha. Conduce a la salita de día.

—¿Qué...?

—Estamos a punto de tener público….

.

.

.

_**O.o si yo también quede asi… Señorita Tsukino ¿Acaso el Comandante Chiba caera en sus deseos de saciar su curiosidad Sexual? Ahahah si es asi yo también quiero ser curiosa…. Ok no.**_

_**Gracias a todas y perdón por la demora, creo que para compensarlo mejor les dejo otro capitulo mas. **_


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11.**

**.**

**.**

Darien se colocó delante de la mesa donde estaba la licorera y en ese preciso momento la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió.

—¡Chiba! ¿Conque estabas aquí?

El primo de Darien entró en el estudio seguido de un caballero alto y con turbante.

—Demasiado protagonismo, ¿no?

Darien se encogió de hombros y se sirvió una copa.

El otro caballero acarició la barba negra y fina que cubría su barbilla.

—¿Este es el comandante Chiba que mencionaste antes? —preguntó.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Comandante Darien Chiba, te presento al bey Zafiro.

¡Ah, el marido de la hermosa Neheremia!

—Encantado de conocerlo.

El hombre le apretó la mano con fuerza como prueba instintiva de dominación masculina. Darien le devolvió el apretón con firmeza, pero consideró que no había ninguna razón para enzarzarse en una competición infantil.

El bey lo examinó con la mirada como si se tratara de un león sopesando su presa.

—He oído hablar mucho de su padre, el conde de Riverton. Se cuenta que es un diplomático excepcional

Darien sonrió con orgullo.

—Sí que lo es, aunque me temo que yo no he heredado nada de su tacto.

Su primo soltó una risita.

—Pues yo me alegro de haber heredado una pequeña parte de él, porque no me habría ido tan bien como a ti en el ejército.

Darien bebió un sorbo de su copa. La afirmación de Andrew resultaba sorprendente dado que era primo suyo por parte de su madre.

Zafiro se frotó, distraídamente, los nudillos de la mano derecha.

—Su padre dirigió las negociaciones de paz británicas en Versalles, ¿no?

—Sí, la actuación del conde fue indispensable para el Regente —contestó Andrew en lugar de Darien—. Yo no pude menos que alabar todas sus decisiones.

El bey siguió dirigiéndose a Darien:

—¿Qué le ha traído a mi país tan pronto después de su gloriosa victoria en Waterloo?

Darien levantó su copa adoptando su papel de aristócrata aburrido.

—Mi finca campestre me resultaba demasiado insulsa. Además, mi madre está empeñada en que me case.

—Si lo que pretendía era evitar casarse, ha tenido usted mala suerte, ¿no? Porque, nada más llegar, su nombre se ha vinculado al de la señorita Tsukino —declaró Zafiro.

Darien dejó su copa en la bandeja.

—Los propósitos cambian, y la señorita Tsukino ha captado mi interés.

Zafiro se acercó a la pared y fingió examinar un cuadro que había detrás de Darien.

—Sí, ella es interesante, más ahora que en el pasado...

Darien se volvió para evitar que Zafiro estuviera a su espalda.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Zafiro se encogió de hombros y contempló el escritorio.

—A su trabajo, claro.

—¿A qué trabajo? —preguntó Darien mientras daba otro sorbo a su brandy.

¿Qué sabía aquel hombre del trabajo de Serena? Y, si sabía que ella espiaba para los británicos, ¿por qué se lo insinuaba a él?

—A su trabajo con las plantas y los insectos. Seguro que usted está al corriente.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. Zafiro intentaba conseguir información.

—Sí que estoy al corriente. —Darien sonrió representando su papel—. Pero confío en que las plantas sean lo último en lo que piensa cuando está conmigo.

—Esta noche está muy cambiada. Tiene usted suerte de haber descubierto, nada más llegar, el diamante que nadie más había apreciado hasta ahora. Ninguno de sus compatriotas le prestaba mucha atención. Debe usted de ser hábil averiguando cosas sobre ella que los demás no saben.

El primo de Darien volvió a intervenir en la conversación.

—Esta noche está más favorecida.

Darien frunció el ceño. Aunque aquella noche estaba preciosa, no necesitaba verse más favorecida.

Andrew sacó su caja de rapé.

—Antes comentábamos la deplorable peligrosidad de algunas zonas del imperio. Le he explicado a Zafiro que ayer te tropezaste con un ladrón durante una excursión turística.

Zafiro se desplazó al otro lado del escritorio.

—Me disculpo por la mala impresión que debe de haber recibido de este maravilloso país.

—No tiene por qué disculparse. Podría haber ocurrido en cualquier otro lugar.

—Así es —corroboró Andrew—. El gobierno de Su Majestad tiene como objetivo ayudar a sus aliados para que disfruten, en sus países, del mismo grado de paz y seguridad que contamos en Inglaterra. De hecho, ha llegado a mis manos cierta información que podría resultarle interesante, Zafiro.

El bey por fin dirigió la atención a Andrew.

—¿En serio?

Andrew hinchó el pecho dándose importancia.

—Dispongo de unos datos que podrían resultarle útiles.

—Siempre he pensado que nuestra relación con los británicos es demasiado distante. Quizá, si compartimos información, logremos acortar esa distancia —declaró el bey.

Darien se enderezó. Aquel giro en la conversación podía proporcionarle la cortés excusa que necesitaba para irse. La creación de alianzas no constituía su especialidad ni uno de sus intereses.

—Los dejaré con sus deliberaciones.

Tenía que averiguar cómo estaba Serena. La puerta que comunicaba con la salita de día se entreabrió. Debía de estar aburriéndose.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario que te vayas, solo quiero indicarle a Zafiro algo en el mapa. Los informes son secretos, es cierto, pero sé que a ti se te puede confiar información confidencial. Se trata de unos datos que mis superiores me permiten compartir con el bey como gesto de buena voluntad.

Andrew extendió el mapa que había encima del escritorio de una sacudida.

Vaya, que después de que lo compararan con el padre de Darien, Andrew quería alardear de sus habilidades.

Darien evitó mirar hacia la puerta entreabierta de la salita. Serena trabajaba para los británicos, de modo que podía confiar en ella.

—Tengo noticia de que hay un gran campamento de forajidos escondidos en esta zona. —Andrew señaló una región montañosa y rocosa situada al este del país—. El escondite está a unos diez kilómetros al norte del pueblo de Gangos. El hombre que consiga eliminar a esos forajidos se ganará el favor del sultán.

Zafiro lanzó una rápida mirada a Darien y se concentró en el mapa.

—¡Curiosa localización!

Andrew se apoyó en el escritorio.

—Sabía que despertaría su interés.

Serena se apartó de la puerta y apoyó la espalda en el revestimiento de madera de la pared. Gangos constituía el anterior territorio de Artemis. Él había mantenido el orden allí durante dos décadas y, cuando lo trasladaron a Constantinopla para que desempeñara el cargo de consejero del sultán, un despiadado grupo de forajidos empezó a aterrorizar a los habitantes de la región. Artemis no podía dejar a aquellas gentes, a las que consideraba su pueblo, en manos del inútil gobernador, de modo que se dedicó a perseguir él también a los criminales. Si en lugar de ser Artemis, quien llevaba años persiguiendo a aquella banda de asesinos, fuese Zafiro quien los derrotara definitivamente, Artemis se vería humillado ante el sultán.

A pesar de que Andrew intentó acercarse a Artemis cuando fue nombrado embajador en Constantinopla, Artemis no vio con buenos ojos que hubiera obtenido aquel puesto por sus vínculos familiares y no como consecuencia de su trabajo. No era casual que el embajador suministrara aquella información al rival de Artemis. Se trataba, pura y simplemente, de un juego de poder.

Serena presionó la pared con las palmas de las manos. Si conseguía hablar con Artemis rápidamente, él podría utilizar sus recursos en la región y actuar antes que Zafiro.

Pero el embajador había dicho que se trataba de información confidencial, y para Darien esto era algo sagrado. Le ordenaría que guardara el secreto y, aunque ella le explicara las repercusiones, él no le permitiría contárselo a Artemis.

Se llevó las temblorosas manos a las mejillas.

De hecho, se lo prohibiría. Consideraría que suministrarle a Artemis información secreta constituiría una traición a Inglaterra.

Una traición.

Él debía de sospechar que ella todavía estaba en la salita, aunque no creyó necesario asegurarse de que no oía la información de una forma casual. Él confiaba en ella.

Serena se enderezó. No importaba que hubiera oído la información por accidente, el caso era que la había oído. Si podía evitarlo, no permitiría que Artemis cayera en desgracia. Le debía demasiado.

Por Artemis, ella traicionaría a Inglaterra.

Y a Darien.

El estómago le dio un vuelco. Artemis había constituido siempre su único apoyo.

Se llevó los nudillos a la boca. Ella respetaba y admiraba a Darien, pero él no era más que una relación pasajera. Después de Vourth se iría sin siquiera mirar atrás. Ninguno de los dos pretendía formar parte de la vida del otro a largo plazo y lo que ella iba hacer simplemente reforzaría este hecho.

La poesía de Darien reflejaba a la perfección la lealtad que sentía hacia su país. Él no la perdonaría.

Se frotó los ardientes ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

Si no se lo contaba a Artemis, ella no se perdonaría a sí misma.

Salió con sigilo de la habitación….


End file.
